The Captain's Witch
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post CACW. AU. Fem!Harry/Steve Rogers. "You told me to have fun!" "Yes, but not to get pregnant!" After Charlotte Louise Potter suffers a metal breakdown that causes her to loose her prestigious Auror position she doesn't know what to do. The people around her urge her to take a day off. Two days and several drinks later Charlotte finds herself in Captain America's bed. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

One

It had been an ordinary day when it happened. In all honesty twenty-seven-year-old Charlotte Louise Potter hadn't expected anything to happen out of the ordinary. In fact, she had been exciting and expecting this day. She didn't know why exactly since she seemed to attract bad luck like the plague.

But that day had been different. She had felt lucky she supposed. Just days before at the young age of 27 Charlotte Louise Potter had been promoted to Head of the Auror Office which was unheard off for someone so young.

Charlotte had been surprised, but pleased after all the title hadn't been given to her by her famous last name and the events associated with it. She had worked her butt off ever since Voldemort's death.

True working for the Auror Office hadn't always been pleasant, but it was a good job and an important job and she was saving the lives of both Muggles and wizards by being one. Charlotte had thousands of ideas that she wanted to implement into the program, but she had no idea where to start. Perhaps she would go over them with Ron or maybe even Hermione.

Since Hermione worked for the Magical Law Enforcement office, she would have a better idea of what would work and what wouldn't work in the wizarding world.

Despite her excitement and nervousness about her new job, Charlotte had a feeling that it was going to be a good day. Charlotte should have known that she should have kept her expectations as low as possible. Because from what she could tell Lady Luck was not on her side.

The owl post had come at half past ten, Charlotte had been sipping her second cup of coffee while moving her things lazily into her new office. When she had read the letter that the tiny owl had brought for her she hadn't thought much about it. It was probably some scoundrel making trouble again and trying to make everyone miserable.

Still Charlotte couldn't just ignore it, she had assembled a small team with Ron included and had gone herself since they were short staffed now (everyone seemed to be asking for vacation days lately).

Ron and the rest of them hadn't been impressed by what they had seen. A man, half buried by a long, thick coat. The only thing you could see was a mustache and beady black eyes.

Charlotte had stepped out towards the man first, wand gripped tightly in her hand. She could sense the others behind her doing the same thing. They had gone through enough crap to know that even though they looked innocent that wasn't always the case. As it turned out the innocent ones were the ones that caused the most problems.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Charlotte didn't know what happened next, all she remembered was a ringing in her ears as if something big had exploded next to her. Charlotte felt as her head hit the concrete. She felt as if her whole body turned to jelly.

Her mouth felt dry and her lips felt swollen. She could barely see through the broken shards of her glasses and she tasted blood. Charlotte heard screaming, she tried to move but her body didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Her mind was screaming too, but this time it wasn't the screaming of the townspeople. It was the screaming of Molly Weasley, of Bellatrix's crackling laugh, of the way that Dumbledore's body cracked as it had hit the floor.

Charlotte tried to see, she tried to remove the broken glasses from her face, but her hands didn't seem to want to move. She was trembling she could feel it even if every inch of her body was screaming for her to move.

Everything was turning black. The dementors they were coming. . .they were close. . .they were so close. She wanted to scream, but the only thing that she did was bit her tongue causing more blood.

She didn't realize that Ron was shaking her and even though she was awake, she didn't seem to hear him. "Charlotte," the tone in his voice grew desperate as he looked over his shoulder. The rest of their teammates seemed to be handling the situation, but he couldn't just leave Charlotte huddled on the floor. "Charlotte, can you hear me? Charlotte!"

At one point Ron, had slapped her even though he didn't want to, to see if she would snap out of it. She didn't. Her frozen state remained and she only seemed to be getting worse.

They transferred her to St. Mungo's and even her old school nurse, Madam Pomfrey had come in to look. But at the end they told Hermione, Ron, and the Weasley family who were clucking around her like mother hens the results. The healers told her that there was nothing physically wrong with her, that she was going through exhaustion and the PTSD that never seemed to go away and instead seemed to get worse each year instead of better. She had gone through what Muggles called, a mental breakdown.

They didn't have a cure for PTSD, depression, or exhaustion except a couple of cheering charms that wouldn't last for more than a few days and a memory charm would be too risky for her position. There were a couple of treatments they had said, but Hermione had though them too ghastly and medieval for Charlotte.

Madam Pomfrey, having known Charlotte all her life had been more sympathetic and had told her that maybe she should consider a career change since she had always been a "sensitive girl" and that maybe she could ask for a career change.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be a nervous wreck half the time and wouldn't leave Charlotte's side telling anyone that would hear that someone should pay for this. Ron assured his mother that they had gotten the wizard that had caused this and thankfully he hadn't caused permanent damage.

Charlotte however was numb she was awake, but she seemed to be living in her own world inside her head. A world full of regret and pain, she was numb like a living doll and despite Hermione's teary threats that she needed to snap out of it, if she didn't want to be locked up in here Charlotte didn't react.

She didn't wash her hair or changed her clothes. She didn't laugh when George tried to make her laugh and wasn't interested in Ginny's Quidditch stories. Thanks to Hermione's high position in the Ministry they could get her out of St. Mungo's without too much fuss and Hermione promised Mrs. Weasley that she would stay with Charlotte for a few days in her tiny apartment while Mrs. Weasley took care of little Rose and baby Hugo.

Charlotte however was dismissed from her Auror position and encouraged to take "a few months off" which was like being fired and just like that Charlotte's world continued to grow numb.

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for reading! Like most of my other Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover stories I am not following the books' timeline so that's why Charlotte (Fem! Harry) is twenty-seven instead of being in her thirties.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I apologized if the first few chapters are depressing, I'm struggling with severe depression right now, plus college isn't going as well as I hoped it would be so I'm kind of projecting all of it into my writing at this point. Thanks for reading!

Two

She needed to get out of bed. She needed to get out of bed now. Charlotte stretched to wake up her body. But the only thing that she managed to do was curl up in the same fetal position that she had been stuck in for the past three days. Or had it been five?

She blinked, not sure when she had gotten out of St. Mungo's. All she remembered was signing a bunch of stupid forms that she couldn't remember and Hermione taking her back to her tiny flat. It was all a blur really.

Her tiny black and white kitten let out a little meow. Charlotte opened her eyes. Crap, she had forgotten about Pearl. Her tiny, little kitty wasn't meant to starve while Charlotte was. . .like this. She moved the bedcovers slightly and saw a can of cat food by the kitty litter box. Good, at least Hermione had remembered to feed her. Pearl was just bored.

After Hedwig's tragic death Charlotte had started feeling lonely again since most of her schoolmates had gone to their perspective jobs or we too busy starting families and getting married.

Charlotte hadn't wanted another owl, it would have been too painful and she wasn't particularly fond of toads or rats. The lady at the store had suggested a tiny black and white female kitty and Charlotte had taken her home and named her Pearl. Charlotte was sure that the cat was too spoiled for her own good, but Charlotte didn't care little Pearl was her only companion.

"Get up." Someone pulled the bedcovers from her harshly.

"No," Charlotte said as she pushed the covers over her head. She loved Hermione and she was glad that her busy friend had taken time off her ultra busy schedule to spend time with her and make sure that she was well. However, Hermione in the past few days had become pushy and annoying at least that's how it felt to Charlotte.

All she wanted was to be left alone with only Pearl and her own misery for company. "Accio blanket."

The blanket that she had tightly used to wrap her body in had been torn from her body leaving Charlotte no choice, but to look at her friend. Hermione looked at her with both pity and exhaustion. Clearly, all her patience had been worn out. Not that Charlotte could blame her. She wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with.

"You can't stay in this bed forever, Charlotte," Hermione said for the one thousand time. "You need to get out. Talk to people. Be productive."

"With what?" Charlotte hissed. "I lost my job and everyone thinks I'm a nut case anyway. Don't you read the papers?" she practically threw the newest Daily Prophet at Hermione. The heading was in bold and it read: THE GIRL WHO LIVED IS SUFFERING FROM DELUSIONS. IS CHARLOTTE LOUISE POTTER DESTINED FOR A MENTAL INSTITUTION?

Hermione looked disgusted as she threw the paper in the trash. "I told you to stop reading this junk. This has Rita Skeeter written all over it. And you didn't lose you job, you were given a few weeks off. Think of it as vacation."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. It annoyed her that Hermione was so naive. "A vacation that they don't want me to come back from. They think I'm mental Hermione. They don't want a psycho working as head of the Auror department."

"No one thinks you're a psycho," Hermione said sharply as she squeezed her hand. "You're just going through a hard time, sweetie. Maybe they are right, why don't you do something fun for a change? You have the money, you can afford to take time off."

Charlotte blinked. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, Hermione Granger is encouraging me to have fun. Aren't you the one who took a thousand subjects during third year because you thought it would be interesting and fun?"

Hermione scratched Pearl behind her ear and the kitten meowed happily. "Now don't exaggerate, it was only a few more subjects. Besides your vacation doesn't have to be big. Why don't you visit Luna and her new husband in Kansas? They are living in a cute, little farm last time I heard and it would be relaxing."

"Kansas?" Charlotte asked confused. "In the States?" after graduating from Hogwarts their old friend Luna Lovegood had become a wizarding Naturalist. Often traveling and searching for rare magical creatures. Hermione, Ron, and Charlotte had attended her wedding to Rolf Scamander a fellow magizoologist last month. "Why would they go there?"

Hermione shrugged. "Apparently, the States is full of magical creature that you can't find in England. Luna said they would probably stay there for a year or two. That's why they got the little farm, they don't want muggles poking in and Kansas is quite quiet compare to other cities."

Charlotte shrugged. Now that Hermione had mentioned it she was dying to leave here. Not that Kansas had been on top of the list, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Besides she missed Luna and her husband was nice. Besides it would be nice to avoid the press, plus she was getting tired of being cooped up in her tiny flat. Pearl would probably like Kansas. She sighed. "Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, delighted that Charlotte was trying. "I'll send an owl now, although um, Charlotte you should probably take a shower."

* * *

"This is boring," Scott said as he threw an empty bag of potato chips towards the trashcan where it landed perfectly. He raised his fists. "Score!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Clint Barton snapped as he came back inside. The chances of him talking to his family were becoming slimmer each day with the government breathing down their necks. His conversations had been reduced to 2 minute conversations per week. They didn't want to risk being tracked down or Clint's family getting hurt. "We're stuck here until we die or until the government stops trying to chase us down like a bunch of rabid dogs."

Natasha Romanoff looked up from where she had been paintings her nails. "Now you're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Clint snarled. "It has been two months since the whole damn mess and we're still holed up in the middle of nowhere like a couple of criminals."

After Steve Rogers, had left his best friend in Wakanda with the hope that T'Challa's team of medical and science experts could find a way to free Bucky from HYDRA's brainwashing Steve had received a call from Natasha. With the government after her too she had managed to get them a safe house in Kansas of all places.

However, they had been stuck in this tiny house for two months it wasn't strange that everyone was losing patience with each other.

"Where's Steve?" Wanda asked.

Sam Wilson shrugged. "Where he always is. Outside."

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Steve Rogers stared at the view in front of him trying to make sense of things. But in the end he was not really sure what he was supposed to be staring at. The safe house that Natasha had gotten them was in the middle of nowhere.

The closest things that Steve had to outside contact was the cow that was lazily chewing on grass a few feet away from him. "Are you hiding out here?"

Steve tuned around and saw Sam Wilson. "No." he simply said, but his voice cracked and it sounded weak and fake even to him. The truth was that he felt guilty about the whole mess of Civil War. Not what he had done per say, he would never regret saving Bucky, but he was sorry about the outcome of the entire situation. Not to mention that he felt horribly guilty for dragging down everyone, though it had been their own personal choice to follow Steve.

Still, now they were all in hiding and running away from the government. Ant-Man and Clint couldn't see their families, Rhodey had been hurt, and Tony. . .well, Tony had been left alone and Steve didn't blame him for being angry, after all he had hid something big from him for his own selfishness.

"You're lying," Sam said with a slight smile. "I can tell just by seeing your face, but Steve for the last time this is not your fault, man. We all choose to come as a team. So, stop beating yourself up."

"It's not that easy, Sam." Steve said. "There are a lot of things that I regret. Not to mention that everyone is at each other's throats after being stuck with each other for the past few weeks."

"That's why Natasha organized an outing."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "An outing? What kind of outing? Sam, we can't even go to a grocery store without having missiles being thrown at us."

Sam laughed. "Relax, Steve Natasha knows what she's doing. Besides she has a bunch of costumes on the go, she is the spy remember. Anyway, it's nothing special just a bar about twenty minutes from here. We won't get recognize Natasha says that the only people that stop there are truckers. So, what do you say, I know a seedy bar is not really your thing, but it might be nice to take a break."

Steve nodded. "All right, I'm in. Tell everyone to get ready."

* * *

Luna and Rolf owned a small house right smack in the middle of Kansas. It was a little bit smaller than Molly's house, but just the right size for the two of them. Or it should be, but they had magic creatures crawling out of every corner. If Charlotte found one more muffler getting her earrings and whatever shiny thing they could get their paws on Charlotte was going to lose it.

Pearl wasn't much help and instead seemed to spend all her time attempting to play with them. Luna and Rolf were incredibly nice to Charlotte however and despite the occasional creepy magical creatures that left whatever nest Rolf had installed for them, Charlotte was having a pretty good time. It was nice not to be alone in her own thoughts which could sometimes be less than pleasant.

Still Rolf and Luna were newlyweds and even though they got married a few months ago, they were still in the honeymoon stage. Which often made Charlotte feel like the awkward third wheel with only her cat for company.

Not to mention that it wasn't pleasant to eat your dinner while Luna and Rolf made love eyes at each other and gave each other private smiles. By the end of the week, Charlotte couldn't stand feeling like the designated third wheel and decided to go out. She quickly put on a pair of faded jeans and the emerald green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her two Christmases ago that had a giant C across the chest.

She wasn't sure where she was going since she didn't know anyone or where anything was, but still anywhere was better than feeling like a third wheel with a happy couple. "I'm going out," Charlotte told Luna. Luna was making Rolf tea out of some kind of strange, purple liquid. Rolf didn't seem that eager to drink it and Charlotte couldn't blame him since it kind of smell like rotten eggs. "Would you mind taking care of Pearl for me?"

"Sure thing, Charlotte. Should I save you some tea? It's supposed to give you peace while you sleep."

Charlotte was sure that the only thing that Luna's tea was going to give her would be food poisoning. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you though." Before Luna could offer her some tea again Charlotte practically bolted out the door.

She found her broom by the shed and she grabbed it. Even though she knew how to apparate, flying via broom was still her preferred method of traveling. Besides she wasn't sure where she was going. She just wanted to get out of the house.

* * *

The bar that Natasha had chosen for them to go to was called The Old Dan and Steve wasn't sure why the owner had chosen that name. But as he looked around at his teammates faces he couldn't help, but be grateful to Natasha.

It seemed that the outing had done them good and the team seemed more relax than they had been back at the house. Clint and Scott went to play darts and Natasha and Wanda went to go see a match of beer pong and he could see that Wanda was already slightly manipulating the cups with her able fingers.

"Do you want to come with us?" Sam asked as he pointed towards Scott and Clint's direction.

Steve shook his head. "You go ahead, I'm going to get a drink at the bar. Remember we are only staying here for one hour."

Sam snorted. "Sure thing, Mom."

Steve rolled his eyes as he headed to the bar. "One beer please." Ever since he had awoken he had found out that the human population had become more creative in terms of drinks, though Steve still prefer the classic American beer.

Hiccup.

Steve turned around and saw a thin, lanky young woman with flushed cheeks and a knitted sweater sitting next to him, obviously drunk. Steve cleared his throat. "Ma'am are you ok?"

"Ma'am?" the girl let out another giggle. "I'm not that old. Well, I kind of am."

"Miss," Steve corrected himself. "Are you ok? Can I help you with anything?"

She shook her head as she finished her drink. She lazily placed a couple of crumbled bills on the table. "I'm fine, I just. . .needed a night out, things have been bad for me and everyone seems to have moved on. And I can't move on, my mind won't let me."

Steve had no idea what this girl was talking about, but he decided to play along. She was obviously drunk and depressed. Not the best combinations. "Miss, what's your name? Are you here alone."

She stood around dazedly. "Charlotte. I think my cat is here somewhere." She placed a hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling queasy. "I think I'm going to throw up."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Steve could hear the sound of vomiting coming from the ladies' bathroom, though he tried to be polite and pretend that he wasn't hearing retching. After the mysterious girl who was apparently named Charlotte started vomiting, Steve had immediately freaked out.

He was used to people like Stark or Barton having one too many drinks, but he hadn't been around too many ladies that had too much to drink. Wanda didn't have more than the occasional wine or beer and Natasha could beat most men when it came to drinking.

Before Steve had basically started panicking, the bartended had pointed towards the ladies' bathroom. Practically wanting Steve to take Charlotte anywhere that wasn't here. Steve had immediately gotten the help of Natasha and Wanda since he couldn't exactly barge into the ladies' bathroom without some dire reason. Though a vomiting girl seemed dire enough.

Steve could hear Natasha and Wanda helping Charlotte in the bathroom, though they couldn't do much but hold her hair and give her ginger ale to calm down her upsetting stomach. "I'm never drinking again," Charlotte mumbled as she struggled to get up. "I swear after this I won't even look at another drink."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "That's what they always say and then they seem to forget that they were ever in this position."

"Can you get up or do you still need to. . .um empty your stomach?" Natasha asked as she let go off Charlotte's dark hair. Charlotte took another swing of ginger ale and wiped her mouth with the blue napkin that Wanda pressed in her hand.

"I'm good, thanks." She nearly fell on top of Wanda even though she wasn't wearing high heels. "You guys are so nice."

"Believe me that's just the drinks talking, we're not always so nice." Natasha said dryly as she escorted her outside. "Come on, honey let's go outside."

Steve straightened up as the three girls came outside. Charlotte looked a little pale, but at least she wasn't vomiting all over the place. He cleared his throat. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Natasha said with a raised eyebrow. She went towards Steve while Wanda helped Charlotte maintain a steady grip since she was practically falling asleep on top of Wanda. "Why do you always seem to pick up drunks?" she hissed slightly at him. "Did she come with anyone? Friends? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Anyone who isn't you?"

"No," Steve admitted. "I went to the bar to get a drink and then we started talking. I swear we didn't exchanged more than two sentences when she started getting sick."

"That explains it damsels in distress always seem to frock towards you."

"I don't think she's in distress, I think she's just lonely." Steve turned to Wanda. "Did you get anything out of her?"

Wanda shook her head. "I tried to get her to tell me where she lives. Or where she's staying, but she keeps talking about something with a house with weird creatures and a cat."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well, that helps us solve nothing. We need to figure out where she lives. She doesn't have a cell phone which is weird enough, maybe the bartender knows where she came from- "

"Or we can just take her home with us," Steve quipped. "She can surely know about her whereabouts the next morning."

"Are you crazy?" Natasha hissed. "We are on the run. We can't pick up hitchhikers or strange women in bars who can't hold their liquor. In case you've forgotten in the last five minutes Steve we are on the run. We can't risk it not even for this girl. What if she opens her big mouth and tell the authorities?"

"She wont tell."

Natasha snorted. "That's the problem with you men, you go crazy over a pretty face."

Steve flushed. "It's not that, Natasha. Maybe it's because I'm from a different time, but even I know that it's not the best plan to leave a drunk woman by herself when the only thing she can tells us about herself is her name and that she has a cat!"

Natasha looked torn, she looked back at Wanda. Wanda shrugged. "Steve's right, we can't leave her here. We should wait until tomorrow, we always get wigs or tell her we're crazy hippies or something. If worse comes to worse I can manipulate her mind. She won't know the difference."

"Fine," Natasha snapped. "Let's go. We don't need to attract any more attention to ourselves." Natasha murmured something to herself under her breath, but since it was in Russian Steve had no idea what she was saying, but it probably wasn't very nice. "Guys, we're leaving."

Clint groaned and both Sam and Scott looked disappointed. Sam was the first one to noticed Charlotte. "Did we just add another team member?"

"No," Steve said. "This is Charlotte. She will be staying with us for one night. She's not feeling well."

"More like she's dead drunk," Scott said slightly interested. "Could I have some of what she had? I need it more than her." He was answered with looks. "Geez, it was a joke, tough crowd."

Clint's jaw tightened. "I don't know Steve; wouldn't it be safer to take her to a motel or something?"

"It's too dangerous," Sam shook his head. "I heard they have been tightening security everywhere not to mention that there are posters of the six of us and Bucky in every corner they are bound to recognizer us if we take Charlotte to a motel. We can't risk it, I think it's better to take Charlotte back at the safehouse and we can take her back to where she came from tomorrow morning."

"Sound like a plan," Wanda said as she looked at Charlotte who had a blissful, ignorant look on her face. "Come on Charlotte, you're going to stay with us. You're going to be safe with us."

"Ok," Charlotte said, not sure to what she was agreeing too in the first place. They exited the bar, when Charlotte suddenly said. "Wait, I need my broom."

"Broom?" Steve asked confused as Charlotte pulled out a broom that she had somehow managed to hide behind a couple of bushes. "Why are you carrying that around?"

"Because I need it to fly, silly."

"Duh, Steve." Clint said sarcastically, briefly wondering if they had picked up a psychopath.

"Right," Steve said obviously disapproving. "Well you can put it in the car."

* * *

Thankfully the ride back to the house went by quickly, Steve could feel the tension in the tiny car. The only one that seemed obvious to it was Charlotte who was babbling to Sam about how her broom worked, while Sam pretended to be interested.

"Home, sweet home." Scott said. "Where is Charlotte going to sleep? She can sleep in my room, I don't mind."

"No." Everyone said.

"She can sleep in my room, I'll crash on the couch, I've done it before."

They went inside and everyone quickly said goodbye. "Do you need help?" Wanda asked as Steve somehow managed to lead a staggering Charlotte inside his own small room.

Steve shook his head. "I'll managed, thanks."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Steve knew that it was not going to be easy getting a drunk person to bed. Even if said person was shorter than him and he could easily put her too bed. But Steve was a 1940's gentleman and touching a lady, even a drunk lady who wasn't his wife or female relative wasn't something he was comfortable with.

Especially when said lady was currently using her broom as a sort of sword. Jesus, what kind of person carries a broom around? "Come on, we need to get you to bed."

"Bed?" Charlotte said somewhat giggling. "Why?"

"Because you're drunk. You're very drunk and I don't want you to do something stupid. Not to mention that the team already isn't happy with me for letting you in."

Charlotte gave an exaggerated bow. "Lead the way."

Steve sighed, slightly regretting his white knight in shining armor part in this entire situation. He grabbed her hand and led her towards his own tiny room at the end of the hall. They were a bit cramped in this house, but it was the best that Natasha could find not to mention than it was a better than running away from the government.

Charlotte jumped on the bed, a childish smile on her face. "Don't do that," Steve scolded as he kneeled and took off her boots. Steve noticed that she was wearing an emerald green sweater with a giant C across the chest. It looked like it was home knitted. Her mother had probably made it for her, Steve thought with a pang as he remembered his own mother.

"Have you remembered anything, hey don't fall asleep yet, Charlotte." Steve said when he saw that Charlotte was slowly closing her eyes. "Charlotte, do you remember anything? Where you live? Your family? We can give you a ride there in the morning."

"Silly," Charlotte chuckled. "I live in England."

"I thought I recognize that accent. Where are you staying at, with some relatives?"

"Everyone I know is dead," Charlotte whispered sorrowfully. "My parents died when I was a baby, my godfather was murdered, even my friends, the headmaster of my school, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and Snape-even Snape they are all dead, and for what? What have they've got to show for their sacrifices? Nothing but this so called, peace. What a joke."

"I'm sorry," Steve said as he sat next to her. "I know how hard it is too loose so many people. But Charlotte, you're so young. You have you whole life ahead of you."

Charlotte chuckled bitterly. "Or so they say, Steve I just lost my job and everyone treats me like I'm some sort of plague. Face it no one cares about the girl who lived anymore."

"The girl who what-I'm sorry."

Charlotte shook her head. "Never mind, I'm babbling. It happens when I drink which I don't do often, despite what you may think I'm not some crazy drunk."

Steve sucked in his breath. "I don't think that. I just think you've been through a lot and perhaps you don't know how to handle it and that's ok."

"You're sweet." Charlotte said as she caressed his face softly. His eyes were just so blue. Why had she not realized how blue his eyes were before? And his lips, his lips looked so warm and inviting.

Charlotte had been in a handful of relationships after Voldemort's defeat, but none of them had really sparked her interest. They weren't boring men per say, but they lacked passion and a sense of adventure. Not to mention that most them had just been with her because she had been Charlotte Louise Potter.

But this man, he didn't know her. He was being kind to her. He didn't look at her as if he were expecting to see greatness or a living legend. He saw her as a person and that was all that Charlotte ever wanted. She caressed his face again and kissed him softly. She felt Steve kiss her back, but he pulled away. "Stop," he said sheepishly. "Charlotte, you're drunk, you don't know what you want."

"I know what I want. I want you. I didn't used you think that I knew, but now I know. I want you, Steve." Charlotte's voice broke slightly as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I want to be with you. Think about it after today, you never see me again. Just one night and then goodbye."

Charlotte saw him flushed and his Adam's apple went up and down. "Just one night? No, I can't. It's not proper."

"Steve, for once in your life don't think about what is proper," she kissed him again. "Just one night."

* * *

Her head hurt.

That was the first thing that Charlotte thought when she woke up the next morning by the blinding, hot sun. Everything hurt and her throat felt dry. Not to mention that the memories of last night were coming back to her in a flash. Including the memory of her throwing up in a toilet while a red head and a brunette helped her. It was not a pretty memory.

Speaking of which, where the hell was she? This was not Luna's guestroom. She felt someone moving besides her and she started panicking. What the hell had happened last night.

It took her another moment for her to realized that she was naked. Very naked. Great. This morning just go better and better. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that a hunky blond man was sleeping next to her. What was his name? Sam? Steven? No, Steve. It was Steve. Merlin, how drunk had she been?

Never mind she would figure out that later. Now she just needed to find her clothes. She found her green sweater piled up in the corner of the room along with her jeans and shoes. She grabbed them a managed to dress in under five seconds. At least Steve hadn't noticed her wand that she had stuffed in the back of her jeans.

She managed to sneak into the living room and blew a sign of relief when she saw her broom. At least she hadn't forgotten that.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte flinched as she turned around and saw Steve standing there with a confused look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She blurted out. "Look about last night, I'm sorry. I was drunk because I can't obviously hold my liquor and for that I'm sorry and thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem, let me get my keys. I can give you a ride," Steve said. "And perhaps later we can meet up for coffee- "

"I don't think that is a good idea," Charlotte said awkwardly. "Me and you, it's not going to work, I'm sorry. I really have to go."

"Charlotte, wait- "

She bolted towards the door and apparated out of there as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Luna and her husband were having breakfast by the time that Charlotte arrived. Luna was giving Pearl some leftover fish. Pearl meowed when she saw her owner, but didn't pay much attention to her. Rolf raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "Rough night?"

"You didn't come home," Luna said serenely. "I told Rolf not to worry, but he enjoys worrying so."

Charlotte forced a smile. "I appreciate that. Luna I'm leaving. Today. Right now."

"Oh, so soon," Luna looked disappointed. "But I have so many things planned."

"I know, Luna and I know that I'm being beyond rude, but I think it's time I returned to England. After all it's my home. Thank you to you and Rolf for your hospitality."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Charlotte nervously folded her hands over lap, she could feel them sweating and it irritated her. She was acting like a school girl instead of an adult asking when she was going to get her job back. Kingsley Shakerbolt, the current minister of magic looked nervous as if he didn't know how to respond to Charlotte's question, even though the question hadn't even been that difficult to answer. When am I going back to work?

It had been a simple enough question, one that demanded a response. She had, had Kingsley's recommendation as head of the Auror department, surely, he could get her, her job back. After all, why should she should lose a job over something as silly as passion out and having a mental breakdown. Surely, she wasn't the only one, not to mention that everyone knew that she had gone through a lot. Surely, they could give her a small break.

"Kingsley? Is there a problem?" she finally spoke up with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Kingsley cleared his throat and shuffled a few papers which was unlike him. He had always been a straightforward kind of man. "Listen, Charlotte there is a problem. They don't want me to hire you back- "

"Who?" she blurted out. "You're the minister of magic, your word and your output are the only ones that matter here. Not the rest of them."

"I'm not solely in charge of everything that goes around in the ministry, Miss Potter," Kingsley sounded exhausted. "Contrary to what you seem to believe we must have a vote. Each department chair has a vote in who should be the head of each department. That's how you got appointed head of the Auror department in the first place, they were impressed with your work and you got 75% of the votes."

"If I have the majority of approval then why can't I get my job back?" Charlotte demanded, her irritation getting the best of her again.

Kingsley sucked in his breath and finally blurted out. "We had another vote in which it was decided if you would return to your position as head of the Auror department. Charlotte, this time you got 25% of the votes. They were not impressed with how you handled the last situation- "

"We were caught off guard!" Charlotte said losing her temper. "I was not the only one who fell!"

"It wasn't about you falling, even the most experience Aurors sometimes get caught off guard, it was what happened after that makes everyone uneasy about hiring you back. It's what happened afterwards-you suffered a mental breakdown. In the hospital, you didn't speak or move. Everyone is concerned that you are. . . mentally unstable now."

Charlotte flushed. "So, they think I'm crazy."

"No one thinks that," he sounded exhausted. "They just think that you should take a few months off, let yourself get mentally better, grieve, take a vacation whatever you need to do. I'm sure they will change their minds in a few months. It's not like you need the money."

"It's not about the money, it's about the fact that I worked too hard to get where I am to just give up. Is there really nothing you can do?" She hated the way that her voice was breaking as if it belonged to a child.

Kingsley looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry Charlotte Louise, there is nothing I can do. I wished the wizarding community had more options when it came to mental health, but it doesn't now. Look, Charlotte just come back in a few months. You're young and I know that you haven't had much time to travel, perhaps you could visit Charlie or one of the Weasleys, you are great friends with them. I'm sorry, Charlotte I wished there was something I could do. Perhaps, it would be best if you changed career paths, perhaps one that isn't so stress inducing."

"Thanks, that is really helpful," she replied bitterly. "Thanks Kingsley. I will see myself out."

"I really am sorry, Charlotte."

"I know that," she said wearily. "You said that already, about six times. It's still not the answer that I'm looking for." She stood up and shook his hand. Maybe she should have stayed in Kansas after all. She had a feeling that at least she would have been a tad happier there.

* * *

"Are you ok? You were pretty upset when you didn't find Charlotte." Steve looked up from his coffee at Sam who looked mildly concerned at the way that Steve was grimacing at his coffee. "How the hell did she get away so fast? She didn't have a car, she didn't know anyone in the area, she only had that stupid broom."

"I know," Steve said. "That's what I am trying to figure out, but I keep coming out blank too. She just disappeared out of nowhere. I looked in every corner for the next fifty miles. I even asked the bartender from last night if he knew her. But it seemed that nobody knew Charlotte."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Sam said. "Girl coming out nowhere, drunk and carrying a broom, probably a psychopath on the run. Perhaps is best that she left, now let's just hope that she doesn't blabber to the government about us. Besides Sharon Carter is still waiting to hear about that coffee date. I'm sure she won't run off."

Steve flushed. "About that I think I'm not going to pursue things with Sharon. I don't think it's fair to her."

"What? Why? Steve, you helped a random girl at a bar, you didn't knock her up and leave a bunch of mini Steves lying around- "

"No, but I slept with her." Steve blurted out. "I slept with Charlotte."

Sam widened his eyes. "With who? With that Charlotte girl? What happened to that waiting until marriage Steve? It's kind of hypocritical if you hook up with the first girl you meet."

"I know," Steve groaned. "It's a sin."

"I think everyone else would say is a sort of miracle." Sam shook his head. "How did that even happen, I mean she was drunk, but you can't get drunk- "

"Well, she was flirting, then she got all weepy, and she was pretty cute," he stumbled. "And I don't know we just end up having sex."

"Well, that explains why you're upset. Steve, friend if there is something that you should know about the modern girl is that they don't like getting too attached and that one night stands are popular."

"Thanks for telling me this now." Steve threw him a dirty look. "I'm guessing I will never see her again."

"I don't think so, friend. But there are other Charlottes out there."

"That's the problem, I don't think there is another quite like Charlotte."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for the awesome responses!


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 _Two Months Later. . ._

Tony Stark had no idea who he wanted to kill Steve, himself, or the U.S. government all though all of them were starting to look like pretty good candidates now. He rubbed his fingers at his temples hoping that it would relieved the tension headache that had been building there since this morning.

When had it been the last time that he had slept? He honestly couldn't remember. It didn't help that his cell had been ringing nonstop, that his answering machine was crammed full of messages, and that Pepper Potts hadn't once looked back after she had dumped him. Though in all honesty Tony couldn't blame her. He was kind of surprise that she hadn't done it before.

The tower had been surprisingly quiet ever since his tenants moved out and Tony still couldn't get used to it. Damn them. The only one currently living there was Vision and he was either being amazed by the TV or pouting most of the time. Not exactly the best companion in the world.

"Mr. Stark," Friday said. "You have a visitor."

"Unless it's Peter, Rhodey, or any of the traitors I don't want to hear it." Tony grumbled as he grabbed a wrench and turned on the music as loud as he possibly could. A few minutes later he heard a fist pounding against the glass door.

He raised his head slightly and saw that it was General Ross. Perfect, just what he needed as if his life didn't already suck enough. He had a feeling that Ross wasn't going to leave anytime soon so he ordered Friday to open the door.

General Ross came in looking less than pleased. "We need to talk, you haven't been answering my calls, Mr. Stark."

"Well, let me help you out, General Ross that usually means the person in question doesn't want to talk to you."

General Ross didn't look pleased. "Have you located the criminals?"

"Don't call them that." Tony said tightly, not sure why he was defending them.

He scoffed. "What else would you like me to call them? That's what they are. Well, have you located them?"

Tony thought it would be best, not to tell General Ross about the burner phone that Steve had left behind. He was pissed at him, but not to the extent that he wanted him locked away in some prison or worse, killed.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, not a trace."

General Ross pursed his lips, obviously not believing him. "Well, I suggest that you find them soon, Mr. Stark otherwise things could get very ugly for you."

Tony let out a choked laugh. "Is that a threat? No offense, General, but I don't think you have any idea who you're dealing with."

He gave him a cold smile. "Oh, I can assure you that I do, Mr. Stark and I'm not afraid of you or of your little friends." He placed a card on the table. "Here is my number, call me if anything turns up."

"Looking forward to it," he replied sarcastically as he watched Ross's retreating figure. Crap, things were worse than he had anticipated. He was sure that they would had forgotten the incident by now. Apparently, that was not the case. He suddenly saw a scrawny looking kid practically spinning into the room toting a heavy backpack. "Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark I'm here."

Tony winced. "I can see that, Peter. Simmer down will you it's not that exciting."

Peter chuckled nervously. "I disagree sir, with all due respect watching you work is fascinating. Mr. Stark, are you ok, you look upset?"

"I'm fine, Peter. Let's get to work."

* * *

"Don't run, McMillan. Honestly, do I need to send your parents another owl? Professor Potter, please control your students. As you know these first-year students tend to get a little out of hand." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and former Professor of Transfiguration peered at her former student behind her spectacles.

Charlotte shook her head, feeling like a student again and not a professor. "Sorry, Professor-I mean Headmistress. But I don't know where these first-year students get so much energy."

"Well, it's your job to make sure they behave. Even if you are a temporary professor."

After a week of pouting by herself after Kingsley told her the news, Charlotte had received an urgent visit from McGonagall asking her to sub for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for a few months until the permanent professor, Professor Claire could come back.

According to McGonagall, Professor Claire had fallen ill with a terrible fever while traveling abroad, but Madam Pomfrey had later told Charlotte privately a different story. Apparently, Professor Claire had found her husband cheating on her with the neighbor and she had practically gone crazy.

Charlotte had accepted the position and she had been there for exactly two months and she enjoyed teaching. The kids kept her distracted and busy enough that her thoughts didn't linger enough on the negative side and the bitterness that she had felt towards Kingsley and the ministry had slowly evaporated.

Both women watched as the array of students walked through the long corridors towards their classroom. Charlotte bit her lip when she felt the queasiness in her stomach and the way that the room suddenly started to spin. Crap, not again.

"Potter?"

Charlotte straightened up and looked over at McGonagall who was looking at her with beady eyes. Even though it had been years since Charlotte had left Hogwarts and McGonagall had gotten older she still scared the hell out of Charlotte. No doubt that she would have that intimidating presence until the day that she died. "Yes?" she squeaked, kind of hoping that she would go back to yelling at her about how misbehaved her students were.

"Are you all right?" she said. "You look tired. You've been looking sickly these past few days. Are the rooms not to your liking?"

"The rooms are fine, Headmistress," Charlotte responded quickly. She had been given a small bedroom and study during her time as a substitute.

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey. We can't have you spreading sickness around."

"I'm fine, I don't need to- "

"It wasn't a suggestion, Miss-Professor Potter." She became flustered. "Wells! Forbes! What are you throwing-I mean it Miss Potter, I want Madam Pomfrey to check on you by this afternoon."

Seeing that she wasn't going to win this battle, Charlotte made her way to the infirmary and she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was empty. "Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey greeted her. "How can I help you?"

"Headmistress McGonagall, suggested-well more like insisted that I get a checkup." Charlotte plopped down on one of the beds exhausted. "I didn't feel like arguing, I'm sure I'm just tired. Maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something. Anyway, Madam Pomfrey could you give me a proper checkup?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she started waving her wand up and down in front of her slowly, producing a blue light. "Of course, dear, now sit still. You were always such a delicate girl, it's no wonder you're ill." Charlotte decided to ignore the comment. Madam Pomfrey looked surprised after a few seconds. "Well, this is interesting."

"What is?" Charlotte asked. Knowing her luck, she had probably become sick with the dragon pox or a rare type of flu.

"Miss Potter, you are pregnant."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews! Updates are going to be a bit slower than usual for the next two weeks. Finals are next week, wish me luck! Good luck to you too!


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Charlotte's mouth felt dry and everything was spinning as a million thoughts went through her head. Pregnant? There was no way in hell that she could be pregnant. Like everything else in her life at the moment, her sex life sucked. Most men that she had been with were only interested in her because to them there was nothing more wonderful than banging the Girl Who Lived. Charlotte soon got bored of them after a while.

But from what she remembered she hadn't slept with-and just like that the picture came back into her head. The picture of a tall, hot blond who seemed gentlemanly and awkward at the same time as if he belonged in a different time period. But come on, they had, had sex one time and Charlotte only remembered parts of it. She did remember however that the next morning she had, had a killer hungover and that she had practically burst out of the room while he had stood there looking rightfully confused.

She hadn't thought about that moment since then. She had been so preoccupied with losing her job. Apparently she should have thought about it a bit more. She swallowed. Hard. "How far am I-"

"Oh, I would say a little over two months, a little closer to three," Madam Pomfrey looked at her, finally noticing her startled expression. "I'm guessing this wasn't planned, honestly young witches these days- "she paused when she saw Charlotte's still stunned expression. Madam Pomfrey patted her hand. "Now dear, don't fret this isn't the dark ages. There are certainly other options if you don't want to keep the child. A few potions can- "

"No," Charlotte interrupted Madam Pomfrey. She still felt a bit dizzy and overwhelmed, a child was certainly not in her plans, but she didn't want to abort the baby either. Not to mention that now that Steve was involved she should probably tell him. I mean, what was the big deal, witches had babies with muggles all the time. "No, Madam Pomfrey, thank you I think I need to tell the father first and I need to sort some things out."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Of course, dear do you need something you are looking quite pale. I know this might have been quite a shock." Charlotte didn't answer and instead she left the infirmary ward. She ran into Professor McGonagall taking to a fourth-year student. Charlotte waited until she had finished her conversation to approach her. "Yes, Miss Potter? Did you talk to Madam Pomfrey?"

"I did," for some reason Charlotte couldn't face her. She wanted to desperately tell her and no doubt that she would figure it out soon enough from Madam Pomfrey, but for some reason she couldn't bear to tell her. "I'm sick, I think I have the flu or something. Would you mind if I take a day or two off?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I can arrange for someone to cover your classes, Charlotte are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest for a bit and I'll be fine."

* * *

She ended up in Diagon Alley. She didn't know why she had ended up there in first place. She was just glad that she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, ironically the crowded streets were helping her think more. She didn't know where to go though, all her stuff was back at the castle. She had apparated from Homemade to Diagon Alley in search of either Hermione or Ron she just needed to talk to someone about, well all of this.

Charlotte walked numbly through the empty streets trying to keep a clear head while senile old witches yelled out the prices for rat tails and toad eyeballs. It was still early, there was no way that either Ron or Hermione were home yet and she didn't want to bother them with an owl. It wasn't as if it were life or death. She was just pregnant.

"Charlotte. . .Charlotte Potter?"

Charlotte turned around a saw a tall, pale young man with icy blond hair. Draco. He was in his usual dark clothes and he seemed to be paler than usual. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out. Charlotte and Draco hadn't seen each other in years, last time Charlotte had heard he had gotten married.

"I'm allowed to be here, Draco." Their school rivalry had turned into sarcasm and snide comments. The last time she had seen Draco had been three years ago during the holidays and that time Draco had only commented on how long it had taken Charlotte and her team to catch a witch who had managed to escape from Azkaban. Charlotte had then spilled coffee "accidently" all over his shoe.

"I know that, but after you were fired-" he had the decency to look embarrassed. "I just thought you moved that's all."

"Well, I haven't. I just came to look for Hermione."

"Oh, yes last time I heard you two were still friends. About what?"

"None of your business."

"Fair enough." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I have connections, Potter if you want another job. I don't want you to starve in the streets." And with that comment, he left.

That was weird, Charlotte couldn't help but think as she walked down the familiar path, Draco was nice for a change. Who would have thought. She finally reached Ron and Hermione's house. They had picked it out because it was closed to the Ministry. It was small, but rather cozy and Hermione said they might expand it in the future because she wanted a library.

Charlotte leaned against one of the walls of the house, determine to use her time to think about the mess that she created and wondering how she was going to find Steve, for all she knew Steve was probably not even there. He and his weird friends had probably left ages ago.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley who was cleaning her hands on her apron. She looked older now, but still incredibly lovely. "Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"I came to leave some food for Ron and Hermione, I had too much left over and they both work so much. Merlin, I still can't get used to the house being empty with only me and Arthur, though I suppose it should be expected all of you are grown up- "she broke off and Mrs. Weasley studied Charlotte's face closely. It seemed like the poor girl was about to burst into tears. "Oh, dear heart-Charlotte, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing," Charlotte said, but even she knew it was a lie. Her voice cracked slightly and she could feel her eyes becoming wet. She wanted to curse herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Or maybe it was the pregnancy hormones already.

"Of course, it's something, you're upset," Molly scolded slightly as she sighed. She hugged her tightly and Charlotte returned the embrace, but that only seemed to make the situation worse. "There, there Charlotte I'm sure that it is not that bad. Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea? There is no problem that a cup of tea and a good conversation won't be able to fix."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

After her hysterical reaction followed by the news of her unplanned pregnancy, Molly had insisted that Charlotte shouldn't be alone for the night and had insisted that she should come to stay the night at their house.

Charlotte had agreed thinking that it was too dangerous to be alone in her own thoughts. She had packed a few clothes and taken her cat to the Weasley house, grateful that she could still count on Molly and Arthur.

She had a feeling that Molly had given her something to sleep by slipping it in her tea, because the next thing that she knew it was morning and she was waking up. She had fallen asleep in Ginny's old room. Even though it was on the top floor, she could hear Arthur and Molly talking from the kitchen as Molly prepared Arthur his breakfast.

"Poor dear, she was so distraught. But a baby is a wonderful thing and a baby with a muggle isn't the end of the world. I know plenty of families with muggle fathers and mothers."

Arthur coughed. "I don't think the baby is exactly the problem, Molly dear. I think the problem is that she doesn't know where the father is. Anyway, keep an eye on her today after everything that has happened, Charlotte needs someone to take care of her."

"I will Arthur, Hermione is coming over for breakfast. Have a nice day at work, Arthur. Say hello to Ron for me and ask him if he enjoyed the muffins."

Arthur laughed. "You know he always does, Molly." Charlotte waited until Arthur had left to get dressed. She put on her jeans and knitted sweater from yesterday even though it was hot inside. She walked downstairs and saw Molly humming to herself while putting breakfast on the table. "Hi, dear how did you sleep?"

"Alright, I'm sorry for causing too much trouble."

Molly shook her head. "Don't be silly, Charlotte. You are like another daughter to me. Do you want breakfast or is your stomach upset?

Charlotte shook her head as she accepted the cup of tea that Molly handed her. She knew that Molly was nearly dying to ask her a bunch of questions, but didn't know where to start. A few minutes later Hermione came in, looking hurried. "Good morning," Hermione turned to Charlotte. "Hi, are you all right Charlotte?"

Charlotte clutched her tea cup. "I could be better." Molly excused herself to hang some laundry.

"Where's Ron?" Charlotte grumbled as she nibbled on the piece of toast. Though she knew avoiding Hermione was close to impossible.

"At work," Hermione said dismissively. "But he told me that he would come back if something was wrong. Is something wrong, Charlotte? You can tell me."

Charlotte took a deep breath, practically begging Molly to come back, but Molly was pretending to be busy with the laundry outside. She finally decided to spit it out. "I'm pregnant." There she said it. No fuss.

Hermione gaped and it would have been funny if it wasn't so damn depressing. "How?" she blurted out. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone, Charlotte."

"I'm not," she fidgeted. "You know my dating life is officially none existing. When I went to Kansas to visit Luna I went to a bar and I got drunk, apparently muggle drinks are just as strong as ours. I got really drunk and this guy, this huge, blond guy helped me. We slept together. His name is Steve. I can't remember his last name." she blurted out. "Don't look at me like that, you told me to have fun!"

"But not to get pregnant!" Hermione scolded. "Are you seriously telling me that you don't even know his last name. How can you be so irresponsible?" Charlotte shrugged feeling like a child being scolded. "Do you know where he lives at least?"

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "He lives in Kansas. Do you think I should tell him?"

"Of course," Hermione said as if that should have been the obvious answer. "That's his child, Charlotte. So, what if he is a Muggle? Is he a nice man?"

Charlotte nodded. "From what I could tell he was." Hermione nodded as if that took care of everything. Charlotte grabbed her hand, it would be easier to apparate there than to fly, besides Charlotte was the only one who knew the place. The two women apparated and they appeared a few feet away from the cabin in order not to freak anyone out.

But Charlotte noticed that something was wrong the moment that she stood facing the cabin. It looked deserted. Even Steve's motorcycle that she had noticed by the garage was gone. She had a bad feeling about this. Hermione must have sense it too, because she squeezed her hand. They approached the cabin and knocked on the door, but no one answered. Hermione pushed the door open and there was furniture inside, but as far as Charlotte could see no personal items and no one was inside.

Charlotte felt her throat tightened. "He's gone."

* * *

Wakanda was beautiful, at times it almost felt like it was a sort of fairy tale. There were lush forests all around and beautiful flowers. It seemed like a cross between modern and old. Urban and rural. To Steve it felt like a sort of Utopian. But Wakanda meant more to him than a beautiful place. To him it meant a place where Bucky, his childhood friend finally had a chance to get well again.

He didn't realized that he had been fidgeting until Natasha pressed a hand over his own hand and then she slapped it playfully. "Relax, Steve everything will be fine, you'll see. It's been a couple of months and Wakanda has one of the best doctors around. I'm sure something for Bucky has been done. But you must be patient, you can't be worrying yourself silly over this. Especially when it's not under your control."

"I know," Steve said as he looked around and saw that there seemed to be dozens of guards, both male and female around. They seemed to be holding weapons that were as big as his biceps. "Were there a lot of bodyguards the last time? They seem- "

"Scary? Intimidating?" Sam murmured from behind him. "Some of the girls are pretty hot."

Clint smiled. "Don't let them here you say that or they will break your neck. What were you expecting, they are protecting the King of Wakanda. They wouldn't be having regular security."

Their small boat finally stopped in front of a large palace, every inch seemed to be decorated in some kind of family crest or in gold. A tall, handsome man in a suit greeted them. The king of Wakanda, T'Challa. "Welcome friends, I hope your journey has been pleasant. Though it seems that you are missing one. Your friend, Mr. Scott Lang."

"He went to visit his daughter," Wanda said. "Undercover of course, he couldn't bear to be away from her. You understand."

"Of course," T'Challa said. "Though he should still proceed with caution, please come this way."

"We appreciate the fact that you brought us transportation and managed to get us to Wakanda undetected. We don't want to cause trouble, your highness."

T'Challa nodded. "We have our way, now I know you are eager to find information about your friend, Mr. Barnes and I have some good news for you."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Steve wanted to practically run towards where Bucky was, but he had a feeling that he would be stop by the several guards all over the place, so he decided that it was best to let T'Challa led them to Bucky. Not to mention that T'Challa was the King of Wakanda so he deserved Steve's respect. Not to mention that the man and his group of scientists may have possibly given Bucky the chance of a new life. "So, is he ok now? Is he's going to be fine?"

T'Challa shook his head. "We took all of HYDRA's programming out. He won't be able to be controlled by HYDRA again. But the PTSD and everything else, that's on him. He's going to have to work that out by himself.

Wanda looked surprised. "You removed all that HYDRA programming just like that?"

T'Challa chuckled. "Well, it certainly wasn't easy Miss Maximoff, but my team has always been efficient. Steve how about I take you to him, the rest of you can join me for dinner while Steve and Mr. Barnes catch up."

Clint pointed out. "I could eat a steak."

* * *

"Read pages 84-100 from your book and I want a list of spells that are useful for when you are in a wizarding duel. One parchment, please. No arguing." Charlotte said when she heard the grumbling of her students. She raised her wand and erased the chalk from the board as the grumbling first years left the classroom.

Not finding Steve had been an obvious disappointment, but there was nothing that Charlotte could do. The only information that she had on the guy was his first name, that he was blond, and he had weird friends and many people fit that description.

But still Charlotte couldn't just stay back at Molly and Arthur's house pouting and dreaming of what might have been. She needed to get back to work. So, she grabbed Pearl and returned to her small room back at Hogwarts a few days earlier than planned to teach students that cared more about their silly crushes than learning Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Miss Potter."

Charlotte looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. She looked stem and Charlotte felt like a naughty schoolgirl again, but there was also some kindness in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Could we talk in my office?" She nodded and the two women headed to the headmistress office. Charlotte felt kind of intimidated being here, she also wasn't the biggest fan of the creepy portraits that were staring at her.

Professor McGonagall poured some tea and handed her the cup. "I understand that you are pregnant and that's why you ran off in such a hurry. Madam Pomfrey addressed my concerns."

"Yes," she said. "I'm pregnant."

"And the father of the child is a muggle?" Charlotte nodded. "And are you keeping the child?" Charlotte nodded again, there could be worst things in the world than single motherhood. "I couldn't find the father. He's probably gone. I have no idea where, it was a one night stand."

Professor McGonagall didn't look please, but she didn't comment. "I spoke to Hermione and Molly and ask them to let me know how you described this Steve and then I informed the Ministry of Magic in the United States and asked for a special favor."

Charlotte gaped. "You can do that?"

Professor McGonagall looked amused. "Well, I like to believe that being headmistress has it perks. I'm in contact with the American Ministry of Magic and they have tabs on anyone. From your description and what you told Hermione and Molly we managed to narrow down the search. These are the Steve's of Kansas that match the description of the father of your child." She shoved a few papers towards her that had a few names and pictures of various men name Steve who have been staying or living in Kansas for at least three days.

Charlotte finally found him on the third page. She stared at his picture. That was him all right, strong jawline, blue eyes, everything about him scream freedom and patriotism. "That's him Steven Grant Rogers." There wasn't much information on him.

Professor McGonagall took the picture from her. "I thought it was him. He's the only one under sixty. Miss Potter, your Steve is no muggle. At least not completely."

Charlotte looked confused. "So, is he a wizard or a wolf? Please don't tell me he's a vampire."

McGonagall looked disgusted at the fact. "No, he's not a vampire honestly Charlotte. But he is a lab rat. He was a part of some super soldier experiment back in the 1940's. Gave him super strength, abilities, healing powers, ages slowly among other things. He was born in 1918 so he's much older than you, they pulled him out of some ice bucket or something. Honestly it took muggles years to find him. He's also a fugitive of the law."

Charlotte gave her a funny look. "Professor McGonagall, I was drunk for most of my encounter with Steve, but fugitive of the law is not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of him."

"Well, he is. Apparently, he has caused a lot of trouble for the United Sates government. Finding him will put a target on your back. It would be best if you kept away."

"I understand your concern, Professor but I need to let him know at least about the pregnancy. If I don't it will drive me crazy. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, then I'll come back. Do you have an address where I can contact him?"

She didn't look pleased, but didn't argue. "I have the address of the building where he used to live. Perhaps you'll find something."

* * *

The rest of the team offered to stay back so that Steve and Bucky could reunite in person without all the fuss and overwhelming pressure of having the rest of them crammed in there. T'Challa had lead Steve to the laboratory while he offered to wine and dine his guests while Steve and Bucky reunited.

Steve felt nervous. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't want Bucky to be disappointed again. He wanted this to work. It had to work, Steve was running out of options to be honest. The United States government currently wasn't being very helpful. Not to mention they would probably skin them alive if they ever returned. Still Steve couldn't help, but feel guilty.

He knew some of the event had been his fault and he had left Tony to deal with all the fall out with only Vision and Rhodey for company. He had left a cell phone for him, but come on Tony was too proud to call him. The man would sink in quick sand before he would call anyone.

He entered the lab and it look just like the last time Steve had been there. White walls, white everything and a bunch of scientists and doctors murmuring to themselves. Steve relaxed when he saw Bucky who was still strapped to a metal table and stood up right.

"Gentleman," T'Challa said. "Please wake up Mr. Barnes and after that give Mr. Rogers some privacy."

"Yes, Your Highness." The men said as they gave a quick bow and T'Challa retreated. One of the doctors told Steve. "We're going to remove the anesthesia slowly from Mr. Barnes. He might be startled." Steve watched as the doctors pressed some buttons on the machine that was connected to the IV's. Steve stood waiting almost impatiently.

Bucky's eyes fluttered opened slowly as he stared at Steve in confusion. "Steve?"

Steve cracked a smile. "Welcome back, soldier."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Steve and Charlotte will finally reunite in the next chapter. Thank you for your patience! So sorry for not updating, I've been feeling sick and at the same time I'm dealing with college summer school and work. Thanks for understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Stark Tower. No. Avengers Tower. That was the new name at least according to Professor McGonagall. Charlotte looked at the scrap piece of paper in where Miranda had written the information.

It contained an address in New York in the middle of the city. Apparently, she couldn't miss it. This was Steve's last known address from where he was staying. Apparently, he had been staying there for the past few years. Occasionally moving around, but always coming back to Avengers tower.

Avengers tower. Even the name sounded weird. Why did Americans have weird sounding names for everything? She flinched slightly when she heard a honking, but relaxed when she saw that it was just a regular yellow taxi cab.

She wasn't used to the noises in the big city and cars were not that popular in the wizarding world. They were thought as more of a hassle than anything else. New York city however seemed to be littered with a bunch of noisy machines that served as Muggle transportation. How the muggles could stand it, Charlotte had no idea.

She fumbled with her purse as she picked up a paper map trying to locate the address. Getting out her wand in the middle of the crowded city was a no-no. But the map didn't make much sense especially since Charlotte hadn't used a muggle map since she had been four and she had only used the map to whack Dudley when he took her doll that old Mrs. Thomas had given Charlotte for a Christmas present. She noticed that a lot of people were giving her funny looks when they saw her with the map. Charlotte flushed as she put the map away. Did anyone even used maps anymore? It had been a while since she had gone to the United States.

No, of course no one used maps. Everyone used those little machines with the weird screens. She put the map away. The last thing that she wanted was to cause more attention to herself.

She approached a guy a with super tight bike shorts and asked if he had any idea where Avengers tower was. The guy gave her a funny look and told her that it was right behind her, that it was the big building and that she would have to be blind to miss it.

Charlotte thanked him and turned around, feeling stupid that she hadn't seen the tower in the first place . It was larger than any other building in the area and it had a large blue A.

Charlotte opened the door of the tower and a loud beep sound went on. A female voice said: Intruder alert. You are not in a designated area. Step away from the elevators.

She had been reaching for her wand to shut the thing up when she saw a heavyset man, practically running in her direction. His cheeks were flushed red from exhaustion and he was struggling to speak. "You. . .can't. . .be in here." he studied Charlotte. "Listen, little lady you can't be in here. No fan girls allowed or are you the fan club president? Either way you can't be in here."

"I'm not a fan girl," Charlotte scowled. "And I just want to talk to Steve for a minute and then I will be on my way. He does live here right?"

"He used to live here. The ungrateful lot left." he paused. "Are you a friend of Steve's? He doesn't have a lot of female friends. I'm Happy Hogan by the way. I work for Tony."

"Tony?"

"The owner of this building."

She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Oh, yeah the big building."

Happy laughed. "What can I say, my boss likes extravaganza. What's your name anyway?"

"Charlotte. Charlotte Louise Potter." Charlotte felt her heart sinking, feeling that Happy didn't exactly scream good news. "So you said that he used to live here. Do you have Steve's address or phone number?"

Happy snorted. "Believe me, Miss Potter after everything that has happened Steve doesn't want to be found. None of them do." Charlotte nodded. She had forgotten that Miranda had mentioned that Steve was running away from the American government. Of course. "Can I ask why? If they ever come back, I'll let him now. You can give me your address."

"My house is far away from here," Charlotte said. She doubted that the postman knew where Hogwarts was. "And the reason why I want to talk to him is because I'm pregnant with his baby or babies I don't know. Apparently the guy that I drunkenly slept with was kind of a hot shot. So maybe his sperm is too. Apparently he has gone through some things."

Happy's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise. "You're pregnant? Wow, that really is something. You know on second thought perhaps you should come and speak with the boss. Tony I mean, those two are friends, were friends. It's complicated. Perhaps he can help you. If he doesn't burst out laughing first." He murmured the last sentence.

Charlotte frowned, not allowing herself to get too gleeful. "Are you sure? Would he care?"

"Believe me, he'll care." Happy said. "Follow me."

They went to the last floor of the tower and Charlotte saw a well dressed man arguing with a teenage boy that couldn't have been more than sixteen. A man, or at least he looked like a man with a blue and red face was sitting on the couch dressed in a sweater vest and khaki pants and looking bored. As if he had heard the argument countless of times.

"Mr. Stark, please I promise that I can handle it." Peter whined.

"Kid," Tony sounded annoyed. "Stop it, I told you I am not going to add the ability to throw lava from your suit. We've already destroyed half of New York. We don't need you destroying the other half."

"Boss," Happy interrupted. "There is someone here to see you. Charlotte Potter. Charlotte, this is Tony Stark."

Tony and Peter diverted their looks towards Charlotte. Peter gave a weak hello. "Sorry, sweetheart. I have nothing to say for the fan club, Happy we've talked about this."

"For the last time I am not in some kind of fan club." Charlotte said annoyed. "I am looking for Steve. Can you help me or not?"

Tony studied her for a few seconds, before he said. "Vision can you accompany Peter downstairs. Peter, we'll talk later." Peter pouted, but agreed as he followed Vision downstairs. Vision gave her a quick nod and followed Peter downstairs. Happy also excused himself.

"Is he," Charlotte cocked her head to the side once Vision had left. "Some kind of robot?"

"Former artificial intelligence." Tony said as he went to the bar."Whisky?"

"No, thanks. I can't drink."

"That sucks, oh well more for me." Tony said as he poured himself a drink. "So what brings you here? Are you stalking Rogers or what's the deal?"

"I have a good reason to stalk him," she defended herself. "He got me pregnant."

Tony nearly choked on his drink. He looked at Charlotte strangely. "Steve? Steven Grant Rogers. Mr. High and Mighty. Capsicle. 90 year old virgin Steve Rogers actually impregnated you? He can barely talk to the post office lady without stuttering." he paused. "Wait, did he actually use his pen-"

"How is that important?" Charlotte demanded, growing irritated. "Do you know how to contact him or not?" Tony didn't think it was the best time to tell her that he toss the cell phone that Steve had given him down a sewer drain in a burst of anger.

"Well, no. Not really. Where did you even meet Steve, doll face?"

"Kansas." Charlotte said. "At a bar, I can't handle my alcohol apparently. He took me to this little cabin and let me stay there and we sort of slept together. I tried searching for them there, but they were gone."

"Kansas?" Tony echoed. "Those idiots are in Kansas? Have they lost their mind? Though I have to hand it to ol' Grandpa. He aimed and got it on the first try. But no Charlotte, I have no idea where he is. Not to mention that if I did know it would be a risk calling either of them with the government trailing down their back. I don't hate them that much." he paused. "Wakanda. That is possibly where they could be."

Charlotte felt exhausted. "Where is Wakanda?"

"In Africa. But there isn't an international airport in where we can land we need to take another private plane. It will take us probably 2-3 days. Not to mention that I need to go inform T'Challa otherwise they will throw a hissy fit."

Charlotte shook her head. "That is way too long," but she couldn't go alone, this was another country that we were talking about. Not to mention that Wakanda wasn't even on the map and if someone as arrogant as Tony Stark needed to call and get some sort of permission then it was possibly best not to go on her own. She may be a witch, but she wasn't immortal. She pulled out her wand and Tony looked confused. He probably thought it was a branch or something. "Sorry, Mr. Stark. But there are things that you can't know. _Stupefy"_

Tony's eyes slowly closed as he slumped to the ground. Charlotte rearranged him so that he would be floating behind her like some kind of ghost. There was no way in hell that she was going to wait a few days to talk to Steve. She needed to reach him now before he left again to who knows where and that required apparating. Something that Tony should not see, not to mention that it was uncomfortable.

* * *

An unconscious Tony was still floating behind her, there was no way that Charlotte could have carried him. She just hoped that it didn't look too weird that he was floating behind her like Nearly Headless Nick.

The important thing was that they had gotten to Wakanda in one piece. Now all she needed to do was tell Steve of the baby, wipe off Tony's memory, and try to figure out what the fuck she was going to do now.

Wakanda was beautiful. It reminded Charlotte of the Caribbean except with much more jungle. She frowned, where were all the people and buildings? Had she apparated to the wrong place?

Charlotte barely managed to dodge a spear that had been headed in her direction. She grabbed Tony and grabbed her wand. " _Protego."_ That's when she saw them hidden among the trees. Female and male warriors dressed in fine battle outfits carrying swords, spears, bow and arrows, and machinery. One of the warriors aimed a bow at her, but it bounced against the shield.

"We are not a danger, we need to see the king. King of Wakanda." she pointed to an unconscious Tony. "He knows him."

"I will rip your stupid little head off before I allow you to see the king." a woman shouted as she pointed a spear in Charlotte's direction.

"Wait," another man stopped her. "Our weapons aren't working against her and the king mentioned working with Mr. Stark. We need to take them to him."

The woman growled. "All right, but they will be handcuffed, both of them."

* * *

The King of Wakanda was tall. Charlotte couldn't help, but think and intimidating even though he had been a good sport about Charlotte barging in. Charlotte had placed an unconscious Tony on one of the couches. Now they were just waiting for Steve to show up.

"So, Miss Potter are you from England? What part exactly?" T'Challa asked charmingly. The man didn't seem at all upset that Charlotte had kept him from his dinner.

"London." Charlotte replied. The handcuffs that they had placed on her were itchy. She could easily break out of them, but she didn't want a bullet to go through her head and they had confiscated her wand as well.

"Are you an Avenger?" T'Challa raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting more information. "A sorceress?"

"Something like that." After what seemed like forever the double doors opened and a confused Steve entered the room. "Charlotte?"

"Steve," Charlotte felt her shoulders relaxed after what seemed like years. "I finally found you."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you very much for your awesome reviews and well wishes!


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

" _Welcome back soldier," Steve smiled at Bucky as Bucky finally seemed to realize where he was. He blinked once then twice and then returned the smile that Steve was offering him. His body seemed to relax as he seemed to realize that he was in a safe space now._

" _Steve," Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and the color seemed to return to his face. "You're here. How long have I've been-" he looked uncomfortable. "You know out."_

" _A few months," Steve cracked a smile. "But it is not too bad, these guys are smart. They work fast and hard and you should be ok now." Steve smiled. "HYDRA shouldn't be able to control you now. It's done. HYDRA doesn't stand a chance and we'll get them you'll see."_

 _Bucky threw him a sad sort of smile. "The mind control that's part of it, Steve. Not to sound ungrateful, I'm really appreciative of what T'Challa and his team have done. But tell me, they didn't get rid of everything right? They couldn't get rid of the memories, could they? I still remember everything, the memories they are still there. I remember every single detail. None of it has been gone."_

 _Steve bit his lip, unsure of how to help him. He had his own demons of course, but he had been frozen for 70 years, Bucky however during that time had been tortured and used as HYDRA's own personal killing machine. That was sure to leave some scars. "I know, T'Challa and his team couldn't remove those memories from your brain without affecting everything else, but we will figure something else. Sam goes to a self help program back in DC."_

 _Bucky laughed darkly. "Believe me, Steve I don't think that is going to work." He sobered. "Sorry that doesn't sound very positive, does it? Especially after everything you have done and I'm sure T'Challa has spent a small fortune on me trying to cure. . .you know this."_

 _The doors opened and a doctor came in wearing a white lab coat. "Captain Rogers, the King wants to speak to you. He is in the Grand Hall. Mr. Barnes, the doctors and I want to run some tests if you don't mind."_

 _Bucky nodded. "Of course," he gave Steve a what-did-you-do look. Steve shrugged, he turned to the doctor. "Did he say what for?"_

 _The doctor sounded impatient. "No, all I know is that Mr. Stark and a young lady are here to see you."_

 _Bucky whistled. "Stark, think he's here to finish the job? And young lady-is it that hot agent that you're obsess with? What was her name, Sharon?"_

" _Shut up," Steve said good naturedly. "I'm sure it is Miss Potts trying to get us to kiss and make up. I won't be long."_

 _Bucky threw him a wry smile. "I'll be waiting. Take your time with hot agent lady."_

* * *

Now Steve was standing in front of Charlotte Potter. It wasn't Pepper or Sharon like Steve had expected. It was Charlotte. He hadn't expected to see her after she had practically run out of the cabin after their night of sex. Steve had to admit that he had been hurt, but after he had been unable to find her, he hadn't thought much about her.

After all he was a war criminal now, it wasn't like he could just go and ask the shopkeeper if he had seen Charlotte. He was sure that he would never see her again and to be frank he had been disappointed that his virginity (insert the team's 90-year-old virgin jokes) had been given to a girl who would care less.

Now she was here, looking disheveled and anxious and making Steve wonder if she was running away from someone. She seemed almost relieved when she saw him even though she had been the one that had left. "You're here."

"Of course, I'm here," Steve said, his eyebrows furrowing. "Did you follow me? How did you even know that I was here?"

"Um," Charlotte bit her lip, not knowing how to bring up McGonagall. "I asked around. Can we talk in private?" she felt like she had already made enough of a scene. Steve nodded, still obviously confused.

He gaped when he saw Tony passed out on the couch. "Oh, my what happened to Tony? Is he sick? Is he dead?"

"He's not dead," Charlotte snapped as she waved the handcuffs to T'Challa. "Can you take these things off, they are annoying and can I please have that thing you took. I promise I am not going to use it."

"Of course," T'Challa said, slightly amused as he removed the handcuffs and handed her back her wand. Charlotte seemed relieved, Steve though by what looked like a toy. He looked back to an unconscious Tony. Things were awkward between them sure, but that didn't mean that he wanted Tony to be hurt. "Are you sure he's ok?"

"Positive," Charlotte replied. "He's just taking a nap. Now come on, let's go." She said sounding a bit bossy. Steve let himself be pulled away as they went over to one of T'Challa's lustful gardens. There were bodyguards all around there too and neither of them seemed happy that Steve and Charlotte were there. Apparently, the people of Wakanda weren't too fond of foreign guests.

"You didn't answer my question," Steve said. "How did you know I was here?"

"I got the information from Tony." Charlotte could feel her hands getting sweaty. She hated when they did that. "We need to talk. I have something that I need to tell you."

Steve looked confused, he obviously wondered what was so important that Charlotte had come to stalk him. "I'm all ears."

"I'm pregnant." There she said it. She didn't know if it was the nerves or the morning sickness, but she wanted to throw up. Steve eyes' widened and then he turned pale. His mouth opened and closed, but he never said anything.

"You're pregnant?" Steve blurted out. His voice sounded squeaky. "How? Why? Is it mine?"

"Of course, it's yours," Charlotte sounded almost offended. "It happened that night. The night that you and I spent together. I only found a few days ago. I tried searching for you back at the cabin, and then I went to speak to Tony and I brought us here." She bit her lip. "I just thought you should know. If you don't want anything to do with the baby, that's fine. I have money. My parents left me money. I can be a single mother-"

"Are you nuts?" Steve scowled at the suggestion. His thoughts were running all over the place. A baby? He was going to be a father. "You are not going to be a single mother. I am a responsible person, Charlotte. I will accept my responsibility. How far along are you?"

"Two months," she said quietly. "Almost three. That's the reason why I had to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me." There was an awkward silence. "Now what really happened to Tony?"

Charlotte realized that she had to tell him the second part of her tale. "It's a long story."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you for your reviews! I am planning a new Avengers/Harry Potter crossover post Spiderman Homecoming with a fem!Harry. I am still working out a few details, but I don't know which pairing to do. There is a poll on my profile if you have a second would you please answer it?

I also apologized if this chapter is all over the place, I am kind of going through some hard stuff right now that has triggered (and honestly made worse) my PTSD, depression, and anxiety. So, I am sorry if the chapters that I am updating for my stories are kind of sloppy, I am kind of in a bad place right now mentally and emotionally.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

"Charlotte, what happened to Tony?" Steve blurted out feeling uneasy. He didn't know why he was uneasy. After all Charlotte was a regular human now who was pregnant with his child, he could easily take her on if it required him to do so. After all, Steve was a super soldier for crying out loud, it wasn't like Charlotte was much of a threat. Then why did he get the feeling that something was very wrong? His intuition was hardly ever wrong and now Charlotte was squirming apparently struggling to come up with her next lie. Steve was growing frustrated. "Charlotte, tell me. Don't lie to me or don't make the excuse that it is a long story because believe me I have enough time to dwell on it."

"Ok, ok now don't be so pushy," Charlotte said with a scowl on her pretty face. "You friend Tony, is alright. He isn't hurt or anything so stop giving me that look. Look he wasn't going to come willingly and his stupid plane was going to take forever and I couldn't just risk you leaving again-"

"Get to the point, Charlotte." Steve felt exhausted already and it didn't help that Charlotte for some reason couldn't stop babbling.

"I knocked Tony out with a spell, he can awaken again when I take the spell off him." She said slowly. Steve looked at her as if she had just said that she had tentacles under her skirt. She huffed, feeling like an idiot. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"How can I believe you when you're talking about spells for crying out loud?" Steve said. "You say spells and that you're casting them as if you were a-"

"A witch." She finally said. "That's because I am." She raised her wand. "And this is my wand. I can do spells without my wand, but this helps them become less messy."

It was obvious that Steve didn't believe her, he was still staring at Charlotte with that confused look on his face. Charlotte let out a little sigh. It seemed that it was time to bring out the big guns. She lifted her wand towards one of T'Challa's fancy vases. With a flicker on her wand the vase turned into a frog.

Steve jumped slightly as the green frog started jumping around, Steve stared at Charlotte horrified. "How did-how did you managed to-"

"Magic," Charlotte said softly. "Like I said Steve I am a witch. I am a witch from England. There is another world that you humans, you muggles don't understand. There is another world out there, hidden right in front of your eyes but you can't see it."

"Why?"

"Because we don't allow you too," her throat felt tight. "Humans and wizards and witches don't always mix. I rarely leave the wizarding world, you and me, I wasn't expecting it."

Steve's jaw clenched, he looked again at the tiny green frog who had hidden behind one of the silk curtains. "Why were you even in my world then?"

"I-" Charlotte didn't want to explain her mental breakdown especially since Steve was still trying to process everything. "I was going through a hard time, I got fired from my job and it was recommended that I visit the muggle world for a while. I grew up with a muggle-I mean human family until I was eleven years old so I am not completely ignorant on how the human world works."

Steve didn't say anything for a moment and Charlotte studied his face, he didn't look angry or upset. He looked confused as if his whole world had changed in the blink of an eye. "Are you ok? Is you wizard council or whatever you have there mad about the pregnancy? Are you in trouble?"

Charlotte shook her head, slightly smiling at his concern. She turned the frog back into a vase. "No. I am not in trouble, marriages between witches and wizards and non-magic folk are fairly common."

"And the baby?" he hesitated. "Would she or he be like you? I am not human, you know. I'm a super soldier. They wouldn't get sick or anything would they before they are born?" he said nervously.

Charlotte didn't know much about pregnancy, but she wanted to calm down Steve. Besides Madam Pomfrey would tell her if anything was wrong. Besides the morning sickness, Charlotte was fine. "No, the baby should be fine." She looked at him, feeling exhausted. She honestly just wanted to take a nap. "Are you upset about the pregnancy? I know it's not exactly what you had planned."

Steve looked at her softly. "No, I am not, even if I am a little surprised." He ran a hand through his blond hair. A baby. The realization finally seemed to hit him, he had never in a million years thought he would have a baby. He had dreamed of wanting a baby eventually, but being an Avenger didn't exactly result in a happy family life. "Do you want to get married?" Being the 1940's gentleman that he was, the next step was marriage. Especially since he had gotten her pregnant out of wedlock.

Charlotte's eyes widened in surprised. "Whoa, there big guy. We are not there yet. I think we better slow down."

Steve looked at her apologetic. "Sorry about that. I am still getting used to this modern world. I think we should better head outside and you should wake Tony up, before he gets even more pissed."

* * *

Tony was still passed out in one of the couches, T'Challa was discussing something with one of his female warriors. Both of them, looked up when Steve and Charlotte stepped inside. T'Challa looked up, "Is everything ok? I'm sure all your matters are settled."

"They are," Charlotte flushed. "I am sorry about barging in, it won't happen again."

"It better not." The female warrior hissed.

"Nadia," T'Challa said gently. "These are not our enemies. Miss Potter, we accept your apology."

"We will leave quickly," Steve said. "We don't want to cause any more trouble. We'll just wake Tony and get Bucky and we'll be on our way."

T'Challa nodded. "I think that will be best. No offense, but I really do not want to deal with any more uninvited guests." He looked at Charlotte. "You're a witch from England."

Charlotte looked at him in curiosity. "Do you-"

"I wasn't sure," T'Challa smiled. "But now I have my proof. Miss Potter, Mr. Rogers please don't make quite such a scandal when you leave, come on Nadia."

Charlotte went towards Tony and pointed her wand at him. _"Rennervate."_ Tony's brown eyes fluttered opened. His eyes landed on Charlotte and then Steve. "You! What the hell did you do."

"Tony, language!" Steve scolded.

"Stay out of this Star Spangle Banner, I'm talking to your baby mama here."

"It was a necessity," she said tightly. "Come on, Tony. You weren't hurt. I needed something faster than a plane. Apparating isn't exactly fun for humans."

Tony glared at her, but before he could offer a sarcastic response in return, his phone rang. "Hold on," he started pacing around the room. "What Peter?"

Charlotte looked at Steve. "He's pissed."

"No," Steve said dryly. "He's just Tony."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you for your reviews and your very kind comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The poll will close on July 28 if you haven't voted already.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

A baby. He was going to be a father. The idea didn't even seem plausible to Steve, well after all the news had been delivered less than fifteen minute ago by a girl who he didn't even know was a witch. He had so many questions for her, were there other witches and wizards? Were there wars? Did Steve know some of them? Would their baby have magic as well?

But sill a baby. He could hardly believe it. He wasn't unhappy. Steve was just numb. He felt like he had felt when Fury had told him that decades had past since he had gone down under. Tony still hadn't returned from his phone call and it was just him and Charlotte.

Charlotte's tense shoulders had relaxed a bit ever since she had told Steve the news, but the poor thing look tired. It was clear that she had not slept much since she had found out about her pregnancy.

Steve wanted to offer words to bring her comfort to let her know that he was not mad at her and that they were going to work things out, but he didn't quite know what to say. All he knew was that T'Challa had made it clear that he wanted them out now.

The two of them went to the dining room where the rest of them were finishing their dinner. They stopped talking when they entered the room. Natasha was the first one to speak. "Charlotte? What are you doing here?"

Wanda looked at Steve confused. "What is she doing here, I thought Wakanda was heavily guarded?"

"It is," Steve said dryly. "She came here with Tony."

"Tony?" Sam's eyes widened. "How is Rhodey? Is he ok, did Tony fix him, can I help in any way-"

"Sam, you're going to have to ask him that." Steve said. "Tony went to make a phone call, he should be back soon. After that all of us are leaving, Bucky included. It seems we are too many and T'Challa's people are getting angsty. They don't like foreigners much, T'Challa mentioned that we could borrow a plane."

Clint raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to put the pieces together. "What about Stark's plane? I doubt that he and Charlotte came walking."

"We didn't," Tony said, his conversation with Peter had finished. "Miss High and Mighty over there did some kind of witchy spell after knocking me out, that's how we ended up in Wakanda in the first place. Nice of you to ask me, by the way."

Charlotte glared at him. "Would you stop that already? I said that I was sorry, no need to rub it in my face any longer. It's not like I hurt you or anything, you were asleep. It wasn't like you were in pain-"

"That is besides the point, it is a complete violation of my rights!"

"Wait, did you say magic?" Clint's blue eyes widened as he stood up from the chair even though Charlotte and Tony's bickering was hilarious to watch. "Are you-are you a witch?"

"Yes," Charlotte said tightly, it was not something she was really comfortable sharing.

Sam whistled. "Man, Steve you can really pick them first Peggy, then Sharon, and now Charlotte."

"Ok, enough," Steve interrupted him, he did not want to discuss his past lovers with Charlotte present. "Look, I just think we need to leave now. I'll get Bucky and then we'll leave. Tony you can come with us."

Wanda cocked an eyebrow as she stared at Charlotte in curiosity. "You still haven't told us why the witch is here."

Charlotte and Steve exchanged looks and Charlotte sighed, but nodded. "She's pregnant." Steve said as the team looked at him with bewildered eyes. "She's pregnant with my child."

* * *

Tension was very obvious on the plane, you could cut through it with a knife. T'Challa had offered them one of his private planes. He obviously wanted to get them the hell out of there. Charlotte had wanted to apparate out of there, but she couldn't do it with that large of a group, not to mention that she knew apparating for Muggles was not a pleasant experience.

So all of them had decided to take T'Challa's plane with Tony and Clint flying it, Tony's anger at Charlotte using magic on him seemed to have subdue, but he still looked a tad annoyed. More than likely he just wanted to get away from his former teammates.

While Clint and Tony took care of flying the plane, Wanda sat curled up in one of the chairs reading a book, while Sam caught up on his sleep and all the drama as he put it. Bucky and Steve were in the back of the ship talking with arms crossed and frowning faces, Charlotte would have found it funny if she didn't think it was so damn depressing.

Charlotte hadn't spoken to most of them, the awkwardness was thick in the air. Not to mention that Charlotte had been heavily drunk the last time she had seen them and that was a tad bit embarrassing.

The red head agent slipped in front of her giving her, what she guessed was supposed to be a smile, though Charlotte doubted that the red headed agent could go against a witch, that didn't make Natasha any less intimidating or scary. "Charlotte, last time we meet I didn't exactly get to ask you where from London are you from exactly?"

"I don't live in London," Charlotte said. "I live in our world, in my world I mean the wizarding world. I'm currently a sub for a class back at my old school so my living situation is complicated."

Natasha nodded, she felt as if the red head were studying her. "It was nice that you let Steve know about the baby, especially since you two are from completely different worlds."

Charlotte swallowed. "He needed to know. I'm just glad that I found him."

Natasha nodded. "For what it is worth, I'm glad you found us too. The last few months have been hard. Hopefully, this accords mess will be over and done with and we can go back to our normal lives and you and Steve will do happy, normal things."

Charlotte snorted, nothing if her life had been relatively happy or normal. "I doubt it, but it's a nice thought."

* * *

"So I guess the whole waiting until marriage and then having a baby idea got thrown out the window, huh?" Bucky said dryly and Steve couldn't help, but crack a smile. It was the first time that he had heard Bucky even remotely joke around even at his own expense.

Steve looked back at Charlotte who was talking to Natasha. "It just happened, I guess. Besides no one in this generation is having babies let alone getting married anymore. Time is different since we were kids."

Bucky shrugged. "I guess you're right. She seems like a nice girl though, you could have done worse. What about Sharon though?"

Steve shook his head. "I have to let her go, we were never really a thing anyway. Our paths were way too different and she was so much like Peggy, I couldn't-it wasn't the best situation for either of us to be stuck in the past."

Bucky nodded. "I guess you're right, well it's a good thing it didn't go farther than a couple of kisses otherwise you would have a lot of explaining to do."

"What about you Buck?" Steve asked carefully. "What are your plans for the future?"

Bucky stared out the glass window. "I honestly don't know."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Charlotte's muscles ached, that had to be the longest flight ever. She didn't know how Muggles could stand regular transportation. She had been with the squabbling Avengers in a tiny plane for at least fifteen hours and she was ready to go insane. She had no idea what was going on between them or why they were fighting in the first place. All she knew was that tensions were high and that she was lucky that they hadn't hurt each other mid-flight.

Charlotte was just glad that they had safely landed in New York. Charlotte stepped out of Tony's car and looked up at the tower. It seemed much bigger than when she had come barging in demanding for Steve, now she felt slightly embarrassed for doing that.

She could hear Wanda and Natasha murmuring about a General Ross, but Charlotte had no idea who that was. Charlotte gripped her small bag, feeling awkward. Yes, she had told Steve about the baby and he wasn't mad, but what was next? She honestly did not know.

She approached Steve who was talking with Sam and Charlotte cleared her throat. Steve nodded, understanding what she was trying to do. "I should go," Charlotte blurted out as Steve's eyebrows creased in confusion. "The only reason that I came was to tell you about the baby and that I was expecting because I thought you should know."

"Hey," Steve said as he gripped her hand slightly. "You don't have to go. You can stay here in New York."

Charlotte stiffened. Stay in New York? That thought had never occurred to her. She had lived in Europe for her entire life and she had only visited the United States a handful of times. But it wasn't like anything was keeping her back in Europe. She had no job and her teaching profession at Hogwarts was only temporary. "I don't have a place to stay." She offered lamely, besides New York was too crowded for her.

"You can stay in the tower." Tony chirped, much to her surprised. The older man stretched as he checked his phone, obviously glad to get out of the plane. "There's plenty of room and it's not like I'm using all of the space."

"I thought you hated me," Charlotte pointed out.

"I hated the fact that you used you hocus pocus crap on me," Tony scowled. "Do that again and I will hate you. So, what will it be Snow White? Camping with me or renting a room with the homeless population." Charlotte grabbed the edges of her dark hair. Her hair was not that short was it?

Charlotte sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll stay. . .for a little while at least." Who knew it might be fun, besides she needed to get to know Steve if he was going to get involved in their baby's life. "I need to get my stuff though. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll drive you." Steve offered graciously.

Charlotte looked at him, puzzled. "To Hogwarts? No offense but that will take weeks not to mention that there is an ocean separating my home and yours."

Steve looked at her sheepishly. "But what you do, what was it called apparating? Is it safe for the baby?"

Charlotte nodded. "Perfectly safe. I am not the first pregnant witch do it, Steve."

"Steve," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't be so overprotective already. You're going to drive her crazy before the nine months are done."

Charlotte sighed in relief. "Listen to Wanda, I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to get lost this time."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Charlotte?" Minerva's lips were set in a tight line which Charlotte knew that meant she was not happy. It also meant that she was worried and she didn't want to show it. "You could just stay here, you do have a few months before the baby comes and I can arrange for you to have a permanent position here at Hogwarts."

"I'll be fine, Professor." Charlotte said as she made sure that she had everything she needed: extra pair of glasses, her favorite Weasley sweater, and her cat Pearl who was cozily sleeping on top of her suitcase. "I can't be here with Steve in New York, besides it's his baby too. Not to mention that it won't probably be ideal for you, for me to be teaching while there's a crying baby in the nursery."

Miranda pursed her lips. "I guess not, perhaps when the child is a little older-"

"With all due respect, Professor I am thankful for the opportunity but I just don't think teaching is my future." She had liked teaching, but she hadn't loved it. "I want to go back to my career as an Auror."

Miranda looked perplexed. "And will they allow it?"

"They are going to have too, I won't stop until I get my old job back. Kingsley can't deny me my old job forever." She hugged the older woman, surprising her. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to teach when I was going through some tough things. I appreciate it."

Minerva gave her a small smile. "You're welcome, Miss Potter. Just remember if things don't work out with your Steve fellow, you are more than welcome to come back. I'm sure I can figure out something for you to do here."

Charlotte nodded as she grabbed her suitcase and Pearl and apparated.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you had a stupid cat!" Tony scowled at Charlotte a few hours later when she arrived with her stuff and with Pearl curled up in her arms. She felt exhausted after the long trip back to the tower and she only wanted to go to bed.

"It's just a cat, a kitten to be honest," Charlotte glared at him. "And don't call my cat stupid. Besides she's potty trained and won't pee all over the place. Stop being such a baby about it, Tony."

Tony scowled. He wasn't much of a cat person, to be honest he wasn't much of an animal person either. He needed a drink. "Fine, but I better not find cat hair in my food."

"Got it. Where's my room?"

Natasha nodded. "I'll take you." She scratched Pearl's head as the two girls left.

There was an awkward silence between Steve and Tony and neither of them knew quite what to say. "Thank you," he finally said. "For giving Charlotte, Bucky, and me a place to stay. It was nice of you."

Tony didn't return the gesture. "Let's get one thing straight Rogers, I only let you and Bucky stay in the tower because I felt sorry for your baby mama. Don't think for a second that I have forgiven your old war friend for killing my mom and that you hid it from me for years."

Steve sighed, feeling hurt, but understanding Tony's feeling. "Understood and for what's it worth Tony I really am sorry for what happened with Howard and Maria." Tony seemed to softened very slightly, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he closed his mouth. He gave Steve a curt nod and left the room leaving Steve alone.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thank you for your reviews! I'm back to school and work so updates will be slower.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

"Here." The following morning after the long trip from Wakanda and after she had written slightly frantic letters to Hermione and Ron about where she was, she met Tony in the kitchen. The billionaire was sipping coffee and looking over some sort of screen that held a bunch of information that Charlotte didn't quite understand. As far as Muggle society was concerned, her kind was still stuck in the stone age. Charlotte didn't really care for that fancy technology, it looked like way too much trouble.

Tony looked up from his coffee at the small bag that Charlotte was handing him. He stepped back. "It's not rats, is it? I told you, Posh Spice I don't want to feed your cat."

"It's not rats," Charlotte said with a roll of her eyes as she opened the bag a little bit and little stack of bills poured out. Tony whistled as he picked up one of the packets of money. She had woken up early this morning and bough some cat food for Pearl as well as exchanged some of her wizarding currency for Muggle money. She was still trying to get used to the city as well as to the buildings and offices that were run by American wizards usually underground away from prying Muggle eyes. But it was so different for Charlotte, not to mention that everything seemed to be so crowded. "I don't know how much rent is for Muggles, but I hope it's enough."

Sure, she could afford her own place, but she kind of like being in the tower even though she had been here less than a day. She liked being surrounded by comforting sounds of other people walking around, not to mention that she thought she would end up feeling down if she was in her own place by herself. Besides she didn't know Steve that well, to ask him to move in with him.

"You're loaded," Tony said as he put down one of the stack of bills. "Does your lovely baby daddy to be know?"

Charlotte shrugged. "It hasn't come up." She was uncomfortable when the topic of money came up. Maybe because her friends hadn't had as much money as she had, had or maybe because she hadn't thought it was a big deal that she had money. "Would you just take what you need?"

Tony paused for a few seconds before he shook his head. "I don't need your money. Everyone else is living rent free, there's no reason why you should pay rent. Besides I don't really care about money and besides you brought the whole team together."

Charlotte snorted. "I doubt my unexpected pregnancy is going to solve anything. Besides Steve and I are in an awkward stage right now."

"You'll work it out," he said as he handed her back the money. "Besides Steve is a softy when he's not in his foul moods. How's your room?" Charlotte assured him that it was ok. "I have a meeting, I'll see you later. Keep your stupid cat from my lab."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she watched as Tony left. She felt restless, she didn't know what to do. Not to mentioned that she was bored out of her mind. Steve had taken Bucky to visit the old streets of Brooklyn and Charlotte had no idea when they were going to come back .

She went back towards her room and entertained herself by changing the vases a different color and moving the shelves around. If Kingsley wasn't going to give her back her job as auror, maybe she should start thinking about getting a job here at the American Ministry of Magic. Maybe that would be fun.

"That's awesome," Charlotte turned around and saw that it was Wanda who had spoken to her. "What you're doing with your magic stick, magic at your fingertips."

"Thanks, but it's not a stick. It's a wand. You're Wanda right. I'm still trying to get all the names right." Wanda nodded. "Natasha mentioned that you have magic too."

"Mind manipulation and telekinesis," Wanda said with a little smirk. "Not the same, but closed." She sat in one of the small couches. "So I hope you don't mind me asking, but you and Steve's baby. . .it's going to be a wizard or witch as well right?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Did you used to have a job back at your world," Wanda asked curiously. "Tony mentioned that you were a teacher for a bunch of kids."

"That's was only temporary," Charlotte tried to keep her voice from squeaking. "I used to be an Auror, it's a dark wizard catcher among other things. I got fired from my job though. I've been trying to get it back. It has been unsuccessful so far."

Wanda stared at her. "Did you like it, your job as an Auror? Tell me about it, what did you do?"

Charlotte wanted to say, yes but her mouth felt dry. She kept thinking back to the day that she had gotten fired. The ringing off her ears, the smoke around her, people screaming everywhere. She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted everyone to shut up for a few seconds.

"Wanda." Both girls turned around and saw that it was Steve. Neither of them had heard him come in. "You shouldn't pressure Charlotte like that. She'll talk when she's ready." Wanda looked slightly ashamed. She muttered a quick apology and left the room.

Steve looked towards Wanda's direction and back to Charlotte. "I'm sorry about Wanda, she can be a little curious. She hasn't had the most normal upbringing." Charlotte waved away his apology. "Charlotte, are you ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she lied. How could she tell him that she was struggling with everything? That she wanted to just sleep and breath like a normal person for five seconds. "I-I just don't do well with personal questions. How was Brooklyn?"

"Great," a smile spread of Steve's lips. "I think it helped a little. Obviously, it has changed since the 1940's, but Bucky felt like his old self again. I think it helps that he doesn't have to worry that HYDRA will brainwash him again."

She nodded. "Are you closer to finding them?"

Steve shook his head, frustrated. "No, they are like snake. They hide in the weeds. It's been years." She saw as Steve ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration, he was doing it so harshly that she was surprised he hadn't ripped it out. Without thinking she pulled away his hand to keep him from doing that. Steve looked at her in surprised and Charlotte shrugged. "You will rip your pretty blond hair out. Besides don't worry about HYDRA, I can help."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, but don't forget you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant," she said with a small snort. "Not a delicate flower. Don't count me out."

* * *

 _It wasn't her first kill. Charlotte had killed before. She was known for killing Voldemort, the man who was responsible for hundreds of deaths, including Charlotte's parents. But her first kill after she became an Auror had been messy._

 _There had been blood everywhere and the screams had been horrible. A few innocent bystanders had been caught in the mayhem. Charlotte had seen the blood and the injuries and she had felt herself growing panicked. She wasn't ready, she wasn't-_

Charlotte sat up quickly. She felt sweaty and her stomach hurt. Charlotte could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. After lunch she had fallen asleep in the living room couch.

"That tickles, good kitty." She looked towards the bar and saw a skinny looking kid playing with Pearl. He looked up when he saw her. "Hi," he said. "You're awake. I was playing with your cat." Charlotte nodded. "I'm Peter Parker."

"Charlotte Potter," Charlotte said. "Are you looking for someone?"

Peter nodded. "Mr. Stark, I'm here for an internship. But he isn't here yet. Are you ok, Miss Potter? You look pale."

"My skin is very pale," she said. "I just need some coffee, you want some? Just don't call me, Miss Potter."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs.?"

"No. Charlotte. Just Charlotte."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"I see you meet, Peter." Natasha told Charlotte as the two women saw the young teenager and Tony Stark babbling to each other about some science thing that nobody but them cared to understand. Well, to be fair from the looks of it, Peter was doing most of the talking and Tony was just listening and occasionally telling the kid to slow down. "Kid is kind of on the dorky side, but strangely he also manages to be charming."

"He's sweet." Charlotte concluded. Peter had been nothing, but sweet to her since they had meet almost an hour ago. Though to be fair, he had been playing with Pearl more than talking with her. "Has he been with you for long?"

"Nope," Natasha said. "Tony, being Tony kind of dragged him into this mess. Not that Peter seems to mind. He seems to have fit in nicely though." She looked at her. "You look worried. Did something happen?"

"Everything happened?" she said, an edge to her voice. "I lost my job, I became unexpectedly pregnant. I'm in New York, things aren't turning out like I expected them too." She flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful."

Natasha shook her red hair. "Don't sweat it, you're going through a tough spot, it takes some getting used too. But you'll get there Charlotte, trust me. I never thought I would end up here either and well. . .I feel lucky. Despite, things not always working out in my favor from time to time, I managed and you will too." Natasha gave her a wry smile. "Are you excited about the baby at least. Now that the shock has worn out?"

She gave her a small smile as she placed her hands in the middle of her belly. "I am rather. To be honest, I was a little frightened at first, I didn't even know that I wanted to have children until it suddenly happened."

Natasha smiled, Charlotte saw a glimpse of sadness pass through the agent's face, but it quickly disappeared. "Have you thought about any baby names? I know you still have a few months left-"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I haven't really thought about it. I think we need to find out the gender before we start thinking about baby names."

"Lottie," Tony interrupted their conversation. "Can you come over here for a second?" Charlotte and Natasha exchanged amused looks, "Lottie?" Charlotte mouthed with a smile as she went towards where Peter and Tony were standing.

"Yes?" Charlotte question and she saw that Peter was nearly bursting with excitement.

Tony raised his eyebrows slightly as if telling Peter to chill and then turned back to her. "How would you feel about doing a training session with my young prodigy over here. The kid needs to work on his skills and make sure that he doesn't get squished by a building or whatever supernatural dork that comes from another universe. Doesn't have to be anything too dramatic."

"Is that safe?" They turned around and saw Steve looking at them with a mix of disapproval and concern. He was wearing a light beige shirt and workout pants that hugged every muscle of his body. Charlotte got slightly embarrassed when she felt that she was looking at him for too long and she turned away.

"Of course it's safe, she's not going to kill the kid," Tony snorted as he looked at Charlotte. "So what do you say, Potter you up for it?

"Oh, please Miss Potter," Peter said practically pleading. "I didn't really believe it when Mr. Stark told me that you had powers, not that Mr. Stark would ever lie but it is a bit unusual."

She smiled. "It is. Peter, I would be happy to do a training session with you and I promise I won't hurt you."

Peter pumped his fist. "Awesome."

"I'll go with you," Steve blurted out.

Charlotte huffed. "I am not going to hurt the kid, Steve."

"I know that," Steve said quickly. "But it wouldn't hurt to have two against one. The kid should be prepared. Think you can handle that, Peter?" Peter nodded excitedly and said something about getting his suit.

* * *

Charlotte was impressed by the size of the training room, it was obvious that Tony was very proud of it because he showed her little gimmicks that she didn't quite understand. Steve was standing besides her with a frown on his face, obviously not approving. She wondered if he was always this cranky.

"I'm ready!" Peter said as he came in with the red and blue suit. Charlotte burst out laughing when she saw him. Peter looked crestfallen even if he was wearing a mask. "What?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude," she said. "I just never seen someone wearing a suit quite like that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We're working on it, ok? You ready Peter?" Peter nodded and Tony gave Charlotte and Steve the ok. Charlotte gripped her wand and reminded herself to go easy on the kid, it wasn't like he was an Auror. She pointed the wand towards him, _"Confringo."_

A large blast occurred knocking out some of the windows from the room. Peter yelped as he managed to get away. Steve gaped from where he was standing. "Charlotte, remember when we said we were going to take it slow?"

Charlotte flinched. "Sorry." She watched for a minute or two as Steven and Peter sparred and Peter attempted to take his shield away. Peter finally managed to take the shield away from Steve by kicking him to the ground (for which Peter apologized a million times for) and grabbing the shield. Peter attempted to use his webs on her but Charlotte did the protection spell and retaliated by doing the jelly legs jinx. Peter felt his legs quiver as he fell to the floor. Charlotte grabbed the shield and threw it back at Steve.

Charlotte felt something sticky hit her hands that made her drop her wand. Both of her hands were covered in the sticky spider web substance. "Yes!" Peter hollered from where he was still lying on the floor. "I did it! I did it!"

"Goody for you." Charlotte tried to remove the webs from her hands. But it was nearly impossible. It was so sticky. "Now get these things off me."

* * *

Charlotte and Steve waved goodbye to Peter as Tony told him to hurry up because he had to take him to Aunt May's. Charlotte wiped away some of the sweat from her brow and suddenly burst out into giggles. Steve looked at her amused. "What's so funny?"

"It was fun, today I mean. I don't remember when I had so much fun. When I used to have practice sessions back at my job everyone was always so serious. I like this better. Much more laid back." For a few seconds she didn't even care than she no longer had her Auror job. "I like Peter. He seems like a good kid."

"He is. A little young though." Steve said. "We need to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't grow up to be reckless. Life can be tough for a young hero, he doesn't need any additional guilt or mistakes in his conscience."

Charlotte nodded. "Peter's young, but from what Tony has told me he has gone through. . .things. He can handle it."

"Your magic back there was, wow." Steve said. "I've never seen anything like it."

Charlotte smiled. "I told you I could handle it." She yawned. It was still early, but she was tired. She guessed it was because of the excitement. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Good night."

Steve surprised her by gently kissing her forehead. "Good night, Charlotte."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

"Your hair is too long, it needs a cut." Charlotte told Bucky two days later when they ironically meet at the breakfast counter early that morning. Charlotte had only seen Bucky a handful of times since he seemed to avoid Tony like the plague (not that anyone could blame him.) The only thing that seemed to keep Tony from punching him in the face was the fact that he barely had gotten the team back together and he didn't want to screw that up again.

Bucky looked up, he seemed to feel out of place in the borrowed jeans and T-shirt that Steve had lend him, thought that may be because Steve was a little too fond of tight clothing. His dark hair seemed to have become shaggier in the course of a couple of days. The dark brown locks always looked tangled and Charlotte guessed that it wasn't the most comfortable way to wear your hair especially since Bucky was a former military man.

Bucky touched the edges of his hair as if he had just noticed his hair for the first time. He gave an exasperated sigh as if he could care less about it. "I can cut it for you, if you want."

The previous summer, Molly had taught her how to cut hair using Arthur Weasley as practice. Apparently she thought that hair cutting was something everyone should know and now she could finally put it to good use.

Bucky shrugged. "It you wouldn't mind. . .it would be nice."

Charlotte nodded and for the next few minutes the two of them were silent as Charlotte shampooed and wetted Bucky's hair using the water from the kitchen sink. She grabbed one of the scissors that someone had stuffed in one of the drawers. Charlotte cut the long strands of dark brown hair until Bucky's hair resembled Steve's hair. Maybe the 1940's style haircut would bring him some comfort.

She picked up the stray pieces of hair and put them in the trash and used a comb that she had taken from Steve's bathroom and combed back his dark glossy hair. "There," Charlotte smiled. "Now you look much better. Your eyes are blue like Steve's. I've never noticed before."

"He was like my brother, growing up. Someone had to look out for him and make sure that he didn't get his ass kicked." He stared as his reflection in the mirror. "Wow," a vanishing smile appeared on his face. "You did a great job."

"Please," she snorted. "Give me some credit. I am not a terrible barber. I do have some talent."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Honestly. This really helped."

She nodded, feeling pleased with herself. "I've learned that it's usually the small things that help."

* * *

"Are you sure that is all right that I come with you?" Wanda asked that afternoon as she and Charlotte walked through the streets of Manhattan looking for the famous and intimidating Woolworth building so that Charlotte could ask for a job as an American Auror. "I mean you won't get in trouble or they won't execute me or something, right?"

"You make us sound like barbarians," Charlotte sounded amused as they entered the Woolworth building through the secret passage. "It's fine since you know I'm a witch, just don't bring too much attention to yourself and you should be fine. They don't bite if you don't first."

"Does Steve even know that you're applying for an auror position?" Wanda asked. "From what you told me, Auror jobs can be dangerous and you're three months pregnant soon you won't be able to move-"

"Steve doesn't need to know just yet. He's a good man, but he worries far too much." She interrupted. "Besides I don't know if I am even going to get hired. Let's hope for that first." They went towards the reception's desk where an annoyed witch was fumbling with a bunch of owls who were trying to deliver mail.

"I am here to see Michel Barrow, he's the head of the Auror Division." Charlotte told the woman. "I sent a message yesterday and made an appointment."

"I know," the lady said. "I received the message." She said with a clipped tone.

"Charlotte Potter-"

"Room 256, end of the hall. He's ready for you. Knock twice or he won't be able to hear you. Your friend will have to wait outside."

Charlotte thanked the woman and led Wanda to one of the small seats that she could sit on while she waited. Though Wanda seemed more interested in the fountain that had a bunch of rainbow fishes who blew bubbles. "I'll be right back."

Wanda nodded as she stared at the fishes. "Take your time."

Charlotte took a deep breath as she reached Room 256 and knocked on the door.

* * *

Wanda was still looking at the rainbow fish fountain with curiosity when Charlotte exited the office. By the bleak look on her face Wanda guessed that the interview had not gone well. "How was it?" she asked dryly even though she already knew the answer.

"Terrible," she replied moodily. "He won't hire me, not as an Auror anyway. He says it's because I'm pregnant and that it's too dangerous. But I'm sure he spoke to Kingsley."

"Who is Kingsley?"

"He's-never mind. Let's just go." She fiddled with her purse. "Let's just go, please." The two girls exited the building and Wanda suggested that they go get some hot chocolate. That maybe that would make Charlotte feel better. Charlotte doubted it, but at this point anything was better than pouting and self pity.

Wanda and Charlotte made their way towards a café and Charlotte sipped on her hot chocolate. She enjoyed the tasty chocolate taste and it made her feel better, even though she hadn't gotten the job her morning sickness seemed to have calmed down for the time being and she guessed that she should better take advantage of it before it returned at full swing.

"I know that person," Wanda murmured as she looked towards the crowded streets of Times Square.

Charlotte turned her head trying to see who she was talking about. "Dr. Banner!" Wanda screamed. Charlotte saw as a man with curly dark hair and glasses turned towards Wanda's direction. He paled a little bit as if he didn't want to be found, but then he went towards Wanda. "Dr. Banner," Wanda said. "Last I heard you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well as luck would have it, I'm back." He said somberly as he looked back at Charlotte. "Who is your friend?"

"Hi," she said. "I'm Charlotte Potter, I'm Steve's. . .friend." In all honesty she had no idea what she and Steve were.

Dr. Banner looked slightly surprised, but didn't say anything. He turned back to Wanda. "Where is everyone? Is everyone here?"

"Scott Lang is back with his daughter, Thor is in Asgard, and Clint went back to his family. But everyone else is back at the tower. Is something wrong?"

Dr. Banner nodded. "No. . .yes, I don't know. That's what I am trying to figure out."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

I know it's been a while, lovely readers but senior year has been tough. Thankfully, winter break is around the corner. Enjoy!

Nineteen

Charlotte hated to be kept out of the loop and since she had only been in New York for only a few days she obviously did not know everyone. Bruce kept squirming and he looked pale as if he didn't want to be here and Charlotte thought about offering to give him a calming draught. When she had told Wanda though, she told her that, that might not be the smartest idea. The Hulk side of Bruce might react negatively, and the Hulk already was a negative view in the public's eye.

Now she was in the living room feeling like an awkward outsider as the rest of the Avengers interrogated Bruce. Well, Charlotte guessed they weren't interrogating him exactly, they just wanted to know where the hell he had been for the past few months. The thing was that Bruce wasn't opening up. Every time he opened his mouth he would always close it and not say anything adding to everyone's frustration.

"Here," Tony said as he handed Bruce a glass of whisky. "Drink this before you pass out."

"Are you crazy?" Steve snapped as he took the glass away from him. "What we need is for Bruce to tell us where he has been all this time and he does not need to get drunk for this."

"Calm down, Cap, it might loosen him up," Tony said with a simper as he turned to Bruce. "Wouldn't it Bruce?"

"I- "Bruce sighed as he looked at him teammates and then at Bucky. "Look I've been out of the loop for a while. Are we all friends now or not?"

Vision nodded when no one responded. "We are. It has taken a few hits across each other's heads, but we are friends." Bruce relaxed slightly. "Dr. Banner, where have you've been?"

Bruce relaxed. "When I left on the Quinjet I wasn't planning on going anywhere exactly. Then the jet ran out of gas and I crashed on some mountain. It took me a while for me to realize that I was in Russia," Charlotte saw as Natasha flinched a little, but other than that the red head didn't budge. Charlotte had to admire her composure. "Anyway, while I was trying to find my way back to civilization, I was walking around as the Hulk to avoid hyperthermia. That's when I saw a building in the middle of nowhere near the mountains. I saw trucks and cars go into the facilities, but no other humans. On the door there was symbol of a skull with octopus legs- "

"HYDRA," Steve interrupted. "You found their lair."

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. "I didn't check. I may be the Hulk, but I was still outnumbered. Besides I thought it would be better if I came back. Something told me that you would be interested in it."

"Oh, we are." Bucky said quietly. "Very interested in blowing their heads off."

* * *

"Are you really going?"

Steve flinched when he heard a voice behind him. He had been trying to get his frustrations out by punching the punching bag in front of him. He had gone through six punching bags already, so he wasn't doing the best job. Everything seemed to be out of his control lately and that frustrated Steve to no end. Steve was a soldier through and through and he liked having control. He wanted to have a Plan A, a Plan B, and a Plan C. With this information that Bruce had given him, well he had no plan.

Steve turned around and saw Charlotte. She was wearing a pair of purple pajamas with small pink ribbons printed on the pajamas. She was holding her cat, Pearl. The cat looked at Steve with suspicion as she curled herself against her mistress.

He looked at Charlotte and frowned. The cat jumped from her arms and stroke Steve's leg with her tail. "I hate it when you do that. It freaks people out when you apparate out of nowhere."

"I know that's why I do it." She gave him a small smile.

"You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

Steve sighed as he looked at the ruined punching bags. "I can't sleep." He looked at her. "I need to go to Russia. Bucky and I at least and if anyone else wants to join, well I won't turn them away. We're going to need all the help that we can get."

Charlotte stroke Pearl's head. "Are they dangerous? I mean are you safe?" she shook her head. "Stupid question, I mean look at what Bucky went through."

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't want you to go." She blurted out. "Seriously, Steve it's dangerous and they know what they are doing." Charlotte briefly thought about asking other aurors to get rid of HYDRA members, but most wizards were forbidden to get involved in Muggle affairs.

Steve stroke her cheek. "I'll be fine, sweetheart." He sighed when Charlotte's face showed that she wasn't buying it. "Don't worry I'll come back in one piece."

"You and Bucky against people who torture and experiment on people for a living. What could go wrong?" she asked dryly.

"Weren't you the one who defeated the dark lord by yourself?"

"That's different. Besides I had help."

"How so?"

"It's just different."

"No, it's not. You're just making excuses." Steve smiled. "I've been in this business for a long time, Charlotte. Believe me, when I say that this is a long time coming." Charlotte didn't look convinced. "Can I kiss you?"

Charlotte smiled, a slight blush coating her cheeks. "Yes, and next time you don't have to ask." Steve smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"You know when Steve sees you there, the old man is going to croak," Tony quipped as he drove the Quinjet. They had taken 2 jets just in case something happened to the other one. "And do you who he is going to blame? Who he is going to punch across the face? Me, because he won't touch you since you're pregnant."

Charlotte removed the invisibility cloak and then she folded the material. "You can take it. You guys have fought before."

Tony grimaced. "And he kicked my ass." He raised an eyebrow. "You sure this is the smartest plan, witchy? You are pregnant."

"You sound like Steve."

"Ugh, well I sound like him because the popsicle is right. Witch or not you are not invincible."

"That's what protective spells are for." Charlotte said as she sat down next to him. The t-shirt that she was wearing made her belly seem larger and she wondered if she was carrying multiples. She hoped not, Charlotte didn't think she could handle more than one baby, especially since she and Steve were barely getting to know each other.

Tony didn't look too convinced, but he probably realized that Charlotte was too stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason. Smart man. "Fine, but neither of you better blame me for anything. I didn't even realize you were on the quinjet."

"No one is going to blame you for anything. Let's just go to Russia."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

It was so darn cold in Russia.

Charlotte used her wand to make her body heat rise up in temperature. She was about to do the same thing to Tony, but he raised his palm and refused. He smugly stated that he had installed a heater in his clothes. Charlotte rolled her eyes at his smugness.

She grabbed the invisibility cloak and used it to shield herself, she glared back at Tony who was looking at her with a look of exasperation that annoyed her. "Don't tell Steve that I'm here if you know what's good for you."

"I won't have to when he follows the trail of blood that suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Tony said flatly. "Stay on the ship."

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Stay on the damn ship."

"Why do you and every male that I've encountered doesn't think that I can hold my own in a fight." She shot back. "I went to one of the best wizarding schools in the world and I fought off more assholes that I care to count. Do you really need any more explanations?"

Tony hesitated for a bit, but he eventually caved like Charlotte knew he would. They were outnumbered, and they didn't know what HYDRA had in their facilities. "Fine, but the minute that it get's bad, you make a run for it. With the Hulk, Sam, Wanda, and now that Clint has decided to join us Vision, Nat, Steve, Bucky, and me should be able to handle most of it without drawing too much attention."

"Spiderman isn't coming?"

Tony shook his head. "He's a kid. He should be worrying about school dances and getting a girlfriend and not trying to avoid getting murdered by the enemy."

Charlotte shrugged. "Something tells me he prefers the second option."

Tony sighed. "Well, you're not far off." The two of them were walking towards where Steve had landed his own Quinjet a few feet away. They had decided to land the planes far apart so that both them weren't destroyed if they were found. Wanda, Sam, Bruce, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Vision, and Clint were already waiting for Tony impatiently.

Steve looked annoyed "What took you so long?"

"Um," Tony waved away Steve's question as he put on his suit. "I was having a heart to heart with myself, getting ready for battle."

Natasha snorted. "Stark, is there any way that you can see what is inside? Can we get in without being detected?"

"Hang on," Tony said looking towards the building. "FRIDAY, what does the situation look like?"

Friday didn't say anything for a few seconds. "There are guards all over the East and North Wing. The South Wing however has two. There is an alarm that will ring on the South Wing door to let everyone know if there has been a break in and it lets everyone in the building know that there has been an intruder."

Natasha nodded. "So we need to break that alarm, Clint?"

Clint nodded as he grabbed his arrows. "I'll take care of it, Vision can you give me a lift?"

Vision nodded as he grabbed Clint and flew him towards the top of the building. Sam looked at them. "So I guess we take the South Wing, the less people the better right?"

"No," Bucky shook his head. "We need to take care of all the entrances. All the guards in the East, West, and North wing need to be killed too."

Wanda frowned. "Why all of them?"

Steve nodded. "Bucky is right, there's too many of us. If they find out that we have broken in, all of the other guards that were at the front are going to want to attack us in return. The sooner that we get rid of them, the better."

Wanda spoke up, "Vision and me can take care of the North Wing."

Bruce agreed. "I'll take the East Wing, I'll handle it and make sure that the big guy doesn't make much of a fuss."

Natasha nodded as she looked at Sam. "Then I guess both of us will take the West Wing."

Sam looked towards Bucky, Steve, and Tony. "So, you fellows take the South Wing?"

"Tony, I think you should stay here with Clint on the roof," Steve said. "Instead of going with us, just in case any of the other guys need back up or if they bring up missiles or aircrafts or anything."

"Um." Tony looked at Charlotte's direction. Charlotte had already inched closer to Steve, determined to follow him. "I'd rather go with you to be honest. The buddy system and all that jazz."

Charlotte gritted her teeth in frustration as she stomped on Tony's foot. Or she tried to stomp on it, but it was made of hard material. The last thing that she needed was for Tony to cave.

"Why?" Steve frowned.

Bucky snorted. "He thinks that I am going to snap and that I'm going to go back to HYDRA again."

"Well, it happened once big guy you aren't exactly the most reliable, how can we know for sure that you aren't going to go back to HYDRA like a dog when they whistle back at you."

"Say that one more time, Stark and I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"Enough," Steve interrupted annoyed. "Both of you are acting like children. Stark, with all due respect I have experience with HYDRA and you don't. Stay with Clint. Bucky and I can handle the inside."

"I-" Tony grew irritated as he started flying towards Clint. "Have it your way."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Stark, is right. You sure you two will be safe? We don't want you to be outnumbered. We have more than enough people outside the building. You can use a couple of people inside too."

"We'll managed," Bucky said as he grabbed his gun. "It will be better this way, you guys will be distracting them from the outside while we handle them from the inside." Natasha nodded as each of them went to their respective sections

Charlotte followed Steve and Bucky towards the South Wing and was trying to be careful and make sure that she wasn't making unnecessary footprints in the snow and not causing too much attention. She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she didn't know if it meant something or if it was her second trimester playing games with her.

Either way she decided to ignore it as she continued following Steve and Bucky. She watched from a distance as Clint broke the alarm and as Bucky and Steve beat the two guards up. Tony used his unibeams to break the door apart. "You good here?"

"Yeah," Bucky said. "We'll be fine."

"I wasn't talking to you."

Steve sighed as he gave Tony a disapproving look, but didn't argue. Both Bucky and Steve went inside. They walked quietly with Charlotte closed behind him.

"It's quiet," Steve broke the silence. "Too quiet."

"Any extra guards are probably trying to fight off the rest of them." Bucky said. "I can't believe I am finally doing this. HYDRA is going to be finished even if I have to tear off every last limb."

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll be with you buddy."

Charlotte flinched when she heard a gun shot. It happened so fast that she hardly had time to register it. She saw as the bullet hit Steve and blood started appearing on his suit.

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thank you for your wonderful reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty-One

"Steve!" Bucky's scream was loud enough to silence Charlotte's gasp. Her throat felt dry and she could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as she watched Steve fall like a rag doll. His blond head hit the ground and Charlotte could swear that his blue eyes flashed open for a second, before they closed.

Blood was slowly starting to appear on the front of his chest and the blood slowly trailed down towards his stomach. He wasn't moving and he wasn't waking up. She felt a chill run down her spine.

Charlotte didn't care about the fact that she was about to be seen, she removed the invisibility cloak. "Steve!" she rushed towards him. She hardly thought about her surroundings or if any other bullets were flying towards them. She kneeled down next to him and began stroking his head. "Steve, Steve wake up. Wake up, now."

"Charlotte!" Bucky snapped. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home."

"I followed you," Charlotte said as she trailed her hand over his body trying to find the bullet. She hoped that it had exited his body, but it seemed that it was still lodged in there. "I had on my invisibility cloak, that's why I couldn't be seen. What do we do?"

Bucky bit his lip. "We need to get out of here, come on." He helped her up and he was about to get Steve when Charlotte and Bucky heard another click sound. "Take cover!" Bucky roared.

Before Charlotte could ask what he meant by that she heard the sounds of several guns firing as dozens of bullets were shot. Bucky pushed her to the ground. "Get the hell away from here now and take Steve with you." He grabbed his gun and started shooting back at the attackers that she could not see.

Charlotte did a protective spell around her and Steve and she shielded both of them with the invisibility cloak. She started dragging him by the wrists.

* * *

Charlotte could have used magic, especially since Steve wasn't exactly a light weight, but the cloak was barely shielding her. The last thing that she wanted was to bring more attention to herself. Besides the last thing that she wanted to do was to let these Hydra people know that she had magic. Charlotte had no desire to be a test bunny.

Her ankle was throbbing, at first she had thought that she had accidently hit her ankle, but when she looked down she held her breath. Blood was slowly pouring out of her ankle. A bullet had hit her and she had been so worried about Steve that she hadn't noticed.

It hurt. She wanted to remove it, which she easily could, but right now her focus was on Steve who still had not woken up. "Steve," Charlotte hissed at him. "Honey, wake up you're getting kind of heavy and also my foot really hurts." The pain in her leg was intensifying and blood was continuing to pour from Steve's mid-section.

Thankfully she was reaching the main entrance and Charlotte saw couple of Hydra guards on the floor. Tony lowered himself to the ground. "Friday, mentioned shooting. What the hell happened, Lot?"

"Steve," Charlotte sounded out of breath. "Steve and Bucky were on their way to kill whoever it is that is running this place, but they were ambushed. Someone shot Steve and he fell to the floor, I don't know if they shot him using special bullets or-I don't know what's wrong with him!" she blurted out.

"Hold your horses," Tony said. "Friday, medical analysis on Steve Rogers. Is there anything unusual about the bullet or bullets?" Charlotte saw that Tony's brow was slightly sweating, The poor man was probably just as worried as Charlotte was. But at least he was not losing his cool.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers seems to have been hit by a bullet know to Hydra as the Kensi bullet. It causes major internal bleeding, if it's taken out it will cause a small explosion."

"Wonderful," Tony said through gritted teeth. "Those idiots seemed to have improved on their thinking at least. Ok, Lottie. Stay put, I'm going to get the Quinjet."

Charlotte shook her head. "That will cause too much of a commotion. The last thing that we need is more attention, especially if Bucky is still inside. Let me see if I can try to take out the bullet."

"Charlotte, this is not the best situation to use the word try," Tony said sounding annoyed. "Can you take out the bullet or not?"

"Tony, let me try. Please." Charlotte said. Her ankle was still hurting. "I know a few things, a few healing spells that I learned when I was working as an auror. Let me try to save Steve's life without putting anyone else in danger."

"Fine," Tony said after a while, but he didn't look too convinced. "But if you start getting second thoughts or start thinking that you are not going to be able to remove the bullet. Tell me and I'll get the Quinjet ready. We'll be out of here in five minutes."

Charlotte nodded. She was sweating. "Do you have a small knife? Or blade?"

"For what?"

"To make a small incision."

"Friday?" Friday produced one and Charlotte took it, she took the small pocket knife and made a small incision in the area where the bullet had entered Steve.

A black liquid poured out slowly and she didn't know if it was infected. She hoped not. Charlotte cleaned out the wound as best as she could trying to get rid of the black gunk that was covering it, but it just seemed to be coming out more and more. She decided to try one of the healing spells that she had learned from a fellow Auror, Cindy _. "Remuevas Cuepa."_

Both of them watched as a small black bullet with Hydra's trademark symbol slowly levitated out of Steve's body. Charlotte grabbed ahold of the bullet and quickly threw it in the opposite direction as hard as she could. She heard a mild explosion.

"Well," Tony whistled. "That went less horrible that I had expected, good job Toots."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Charlotte snorted as she looked at Steve's body. He was slowly stirring. "Look, Tony he's waking up."

Steve's blue eyes shot opened as he looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he demanded. "What happened?" his vision finally cleared until it landed on both Charlotte and Tony. "Charlotte, what the hell are you doing here?" he sounded angry at he stared at her.

"Language," Tony said lightly. "Practice what you preach, Cap."

"Shut up, Tony," Steve scowled. "This doesn't concern you, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I-" Charlotte trailed off and decided to just tell the truth. "Look, I came along to see if you needed any help. I used my invisibility cloak that's why you couldn't see me."

Steve glared at her, then turned to Tony. "Did you know about this? Did you help her? I swear to god, Tony-"

"I didn't even know she was on my plane," Tony defended himself. "I'm the innocent party here. Yell at her."

"Don't yell at me. I did save your life after all."

"She's got a point there, Cap."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

Thank you for your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty-Two

"What were you thinking?" Steve was still glaring at her, a small amount of guilt was settling into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had seen Steve so angry at her. Not even when she had suggested that he would get a free pass and that she would just be a single mom. Come to think of it maybe being a single mom wouldn't be such a bad idea. "You could have gotten killed, Charlotte."

"But I didn't." Charlotte forced her voice to remain calm. She didn't want to lose her temper especially since Steve was already worried about her. "I was careful."

"You were reckless." He snapped. "You're used to acting first and thinking later and you can't do that Charlotte not now. Not when you're expecting my baby."

"Our baby," she corrected him. "And I saved your life, so I'm glad that I didn't listen to you." She winced when she felt a pain in her ankle. The damn bullet.

Steve and Tony noticed her wincing as they both looked at her leg. Tony was the first one to notice her ankle. "You're bleeding. Christ, Potter did you get hit too?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth. "It's not a big deal, Bucky pushed me to the ground before anything serious happened. I can take it out."

"No, we need to take you to the hospital Dr. Chan will take it out."

"I don't need Dr. Chan. Steve, I just took the same bullet out of you."

"Mr. Stark?" Vision's voice came over the intercom. "I have found out the name of the person who runs Hydra."

"Spill." Tony said.

"Noah Weber, age 41 he's been running Hydra ever since Alexander Pierce died." Vision said. "He is in the North Tower. Mr. Barnes is running towards him."

"He's outnumbered." Charlotte said looking at Tony. "We don't know if he's going to be ambushed. Both of you need to go and help him. Now."

Tony and Steve exchanged looks. "Can you take care of it? Get Vision or someone else to help you."

Tony nodded. "Sure." He closed the mask. "Make sure you get the bullet out."

"Noted." Charlotte tried not to snap. Her ankle was hurting more and she hoped that it didn't explode. That would probably only piss Steve off. They watched as Tony left, Steve looked back at her ankle. "Does it hurt?"

"Well it's not exactly the best feeling in the world," she responded back sarcastically.

"Don't sass me," Steve huffed as he helped her sit down. "I am not in the mood, can you take the bullet out, like you did with me?" she nodded. Charlotte repeated the steps as best as she could, though it wasn't easy when she had Steve breathing down her neck. Steve took the bullet from her and threw it in the opposite direction from where she had thrown in.

He helped her up and they managed to wobble outside together. Charlotte flinched when she heard a large, rumbling noise. The noise reminded her of doors opening.

Both of them turned around and saw who they guessed to be Noah flying a small plane that seemed to have been hidden in the lower division of the building. The doors of where the plane had escaped closed tightly behind him.

Tony and Vision were trailing behind him, but they were prevented from going further when the plane releases two small bombs that hit the ground. Charlotte quickly put a protective shield on both her and Steve.

"Shit!" Tony cursed when he saw that the plane had disappeared. "Shit! Shit!

"Is everyone all right?" Vision asked his teammates.

"Yeah," Natasha came forward, being trailed by the rest of their teammates. "What the hell was that? What happened Stark?"

"I think it's obvious," Tony snapped, looking frustrated. "The bastard got away, we almost got him and fucking shit-I need a drink or ten."

"Where's Bucky?" Steve said as he looked around for the winter soldier.

"There no else inside," Tony answered him. "He's making sure that we didn't miss anything."

"Did you get any information out of him?"

"Nope," Tony hesitated, probably wondering if he should even mention it. "Although the bastard did mention something. He had some vials with some kind of liquid and he took them with him."

Clint looked confused. "What is so important about the vials?"

Vision and Tony exchanged looks, before Vision said. "They contain the super serum. He has the ability to make super soldiers with it. The sooner that we get the vials back from him the better. We don't know if it's the same serum that was used on you Captain Rogers or if it's much stronger."

* * *

"Steve, I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell you?" Charlotte tried to be patient with him, she really did. But he was so stubborn. Even more stubborn that she was. She didn't know why Steve insisted that they visit Dr. Chan at the infirmary located in the tower. "I took the bullets out nothing hurts so it means that we are both fine."

"It wouldn't hurt to take a look," Steve said lightly. "Just a small check up. Dr. Chan will be quick, I promise. Besides she's nice, you'll like her." She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. They entered a small white room and a smiling Asian woman greeted them.

"Hello, Captain Rogers and Miss Potter. Mr. Stark mentioned that you were coming over for a check up to make sure that everything was all right," Dr. Chan led her over to a small bed. "Can you lay down please and pull your blouse up?"

Charlotte did as she was told, she flinched slightly when Dr. Chan put some type of blue gel on her stomach. "How far along are you?" she prompted as she pressed the small monitor over her belly.

"I just turned four months three days ago," she said. She didn't quite know why her voice was trembling or why she was so scared in the first place. Maybe it was the hormones. Charlotte was starting to get a bit of a belly, it was slightly round, and she would need to get new clothes soon or make them bigger.

Much to her surprise, Steve leaned over and squeezed her hand. An expression of surprise appeared on Dr. Chan's face. Charlotte gulped. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Honey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Dr. Chan said. "It seems that both of you will be quite busy in the next few months. In the next four months if I'm not mistaken."

"You mean five." Steve corrected.

"No, I mean four," Dr. Chan laughed. "Twins are born a little earlier. Congratulations, you are going to be the parents of twins."

Both of them gaped at her, Charlotte was the first one to react. "Merlin, are you serious?" she didn't know what to feel. Happiness? Joy? Dread? "What are they, I mean are they a girl or boy?"

"Lottie," Steve was feeling dizzy. "I thought we should wait until the birth and be surprised."

Charlotte pouted. "I want to know, please." Steve nodded weakly. For a man who had seen war he looked like he was going to be sick. Charlotte looked at Dr. Chan.

Dr. Chan nodded. "Your twins are both going to be boys."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-

Thank you for your reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

"We are having twins?"

"Yes."

"Twin boys. As is two and as in male."

"That's what usually means when the doctor says you'll be having twin boys. Are you ok, Charlotte?"

Steve and Charlotte were standing in the hallway and trying to grasp what the doctor had just told them. Charlotte closed her green eyes. It wasn't bad news exactly and neither she or Steve were exactly what you would call 100% normal so the idea of twins wasn't exactly too far-fetched. She turned to him the question hanging in the air. "I'm fine. I just wasn't really expecting it."

"But you're happy?" Steve prompted.

Charlotte turned to him and smiled. "I am happy. Are you?"

Steve smiled. "I am very happy. My mother always said that children were a blessing." He pressed a hand on her shoulder and Charlotte leaned over and kissed him. Their kiss deepened as Charlotte rested her hands on his neck.

Their breathing became heavy and Charlotte started removing his jacket. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else."

* * *

They were in Steve's room which Charlotte thought was a little too neat and barren, especially since her room was usually covered in cat hair and old books that she always left lying around and that she was too lazy to pick up.

Steve was playing with her dark hair and Charlotte was resting her head on his chest. Steve cleared his throat. "Lot? Do you think we will ever get married?"

Charlotte closed her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe."

* * *

"Well, well, well who would have thought that ol' Captain Roger's penis was a super soldier as well."

"Stark," Steve glared at him, trying to prevent the blush that was slightly coating his cheeks. The last thing that he wanted was to allow Stark to get under his skin, but for 1940's Steve that was kind of unavoidable. "Language, do you always have to be so blunt?"

Tony shrugged. "It's just who I am, Rogers. Would it kill you to join us in the 21st century." He handed him a drink. "Here, let's celebrate by getting drunk."

Steve frowned. "I can't get drunk, you know that. Well, I can when I drink Thor's special ale, but he hasn't brought any in a while."

"Well I can." Clint said as he took the glass from him. "Don't mind if I do. Speaking of which, Rogers would it kill you and Potter to be a little bit more quiet next time? Tony skimped out on sound proof rooms and it was hard to get some sleep last night."

Steve cough. "Noted," he glared at Tony. "Don't start. Please."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I won't. Speaking of which, now that you and your fellow baby mama have found out the news of your blue bundles of joy and both of you have hit the sack again-when are you two going to go on a real date?"

Steve looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Clint snorted. "What does it sound like? Stark means that you and Charlotte have not gone on a real date since she came to live with us."

"FYI humping on my $3,000 Italian couch does not count." Tony said. "You're pressuring her to get married and to join you in your white picket fence fantasy, but you haven't ask her on a date once. I suggest you get a move on."

* * *

"I want to get ice cream," Charlotte mentioned once she and Steve exited the tower. Steve looked at her with slight confusion, Charlotte couldn't help, but roll her eyes slightly at his confusion. First of all Steve had springed this date out of nowhere, second of all she had, had enough dinner dates to last a lifetime. Thirdly, she had been craving ice cream for the longest time. If there was one thing that Americans were good at it was making ice cream.

"That's what you want to do, get ice cream?"

She nodded. "Bruce mentioned that there was a place on third street and I desperately want cookie dough ice cream. Correction, the twins want cookie dough ice cream, under regular circumstances I would point out that I hate cookie dough ice cream."

Steve laughed. "Something tells me that you're going to use the twins as an excuse for everything now."

Charlotte laughed as they headed towards the ice cream parlor that Bruce had suggested. It was packed for a Friday night, though the two of them managed to get their ice cream in less than half an hour. Charlotte got two scoops, one of cookie dough and the second one of mango with pomegranate. Steve doubted that the two flavors tasted good together, but Steve didn't bring it up when it was clear that she was weirdly enjoying it.

He got three scoops of traditionally vanilla ice cream. They walked outside, and they saw a couple of street performers. Charlotte still didn't get used to the fact that there were performers everywhere. Natasha had pointed out that since it was New York it was to be expected.

Charlotte watched as the female dancer glided gracefully across the street as she leaped into her male partner's arms. Charlotte briefly thought about the Yule Ball, even though it had been years she was still a horrible dancer and had the tendency to step on someone's toes.

"Are you much of a dancer?" Charlotte asked Steve.

Steve looked uncomfortable. "Not really, I am quite terrible at it actually." At some point he had promised Peggy, but Peggy was long gone and he hadn't had the greatest dating scene ever since he had awoken in the modern world.

Charlotte licked her ice cream. "Well, at least we have that in common."

* * *

"This was not exactly how I had the evening planned." Steve said as they walked back towards the tower. "But I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

Charlotte nodded. "I liked it, besides I would rather get ice cream than go the usual dinner route."

"As long as your craving it," Steve said. He looked at her with curiosity. "What other stuff have you've been craving?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Believe me, you don't want to know. I've been destroying Tony's kitchen every evening."

"No, tell me."

"Nothing too strange," Charlotte defended herself. "Just bread with butter, pickles dipped in peanut butter, oh and peaches with whipped cream. Ok, so maybe my cravings are a little strange."

Steve was about to respond, when he stopped short a few feet away from the tower. "Fury?"

Charlotte looked up and saw a tall black man with an eyepatch covering his eye and wearing a black trench coat. "Who is that?" she whispered.

"Director Fury," Steve answered her, the playfulness leaving his face. "He runs-he used to run SHIELD."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-

Thank you for your reviews! Sorry for the late update, I've been feeling sick lately and I have been busy with school. Thank you for understanding!


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty-Four

Charlotte felt uncomfortable as if she were outsider. Which she technically was. She was no Avenger, no super soldier, and no spy. Even fifteen-year-old Peter Parker who was nervously scratching Pearl behind the ear belonged there more than she ever would.

She noticed that everyone was sitting around with grim expressions and she suddenly felt the need to whip out a Euphoria potion to bring happiness towards the group. She looked towards the man that Steve mentioned simply as Fury.

At the moment he looked like a cranky parent rather than the former director of a once powerful organization. He made her nervous, she didn't know why exactly, maybe because she knew that he was here to deliver bad news and that bad news would usually involve Steve, Tony, and whoever else lived at the tower and Charlotte couldn't stand that.

She couldn't stand the idea of someone being hurt again, especially under her watch and especially if she could prevent it. Charlotte and Steve had been having a nice night too and now it was just gone. She looked across from her. Steve was sitting in one of the blue couches. His jaw was practically wired shut.

Peter coughed. "Um, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I have a math test tomorrow-"

Tony stood up, "Yeah, the kid's right it's a school night. Enough with the dramatic pauses Fury spill it, what did you want to talk about?"

"Noah Weber, he got away with the super soldier serum before any of you could stop him." Fury paused. "As you might have guessed that was going to come back to bite us in the ass."

Natasha looked up. "Do you know what Noah and the rest of HYDRA are up to?"

Fury nodded. "I have a couple of friends who are still loyal to me," he said. "Noah is planning on using the serum on prisoners from a maximum security prison in order to make them into super soldiers."

Bucky looked weary. "Get all of them at the same time. I'm assuming that you have a plan, do you know where this prison is?"

Fury nodded. "I do. But I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Last time was messy. All of you were running around like chickens with your heads cut off. This time the plan has to be flawless. We're going to sit here until it is."

Clint grabbed one of his arrows and started fiddling with it. "Do you know if it's just Noah?"

Fury shook his head. "No, I don't know. We may be caught by surprise." He turned to Charlotte. "Unless Charlotte here can help us out."

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows. "Me?"

Fury nodded. "Because of your magic you have certain advantages over us, your protection spells for starters would be a big help. Vision and Wanda will be able to finish tying off loose ends. This has got to be perfect, we can't afford to make any mistakes. We don't know if we're going to have another chance."

Before Charlotte could respond, Steve blurted out. "No! Are you crazy, she's pregnant how can you ask her to do that?"

"Steve-"

"No, Charlotte," Steve sounded frustrated. "If things were different, then maybe but they are not. The reality of the situation is that you are expecting, our team is bigger than before and we can take care of this without getting you or Peter involved."

"Director Fury is right," Wanda blurted out. "Charlotte's protection spells would be a big help. She doesn't have to be in the middle of everything, she can just stand to the side-"

Sam snorted. "No one just stands to the side during a fight. Steve is right, it's too dangerous."

Charlotte scowled at them. "So, I just have to sit here and watch you risk your lives when I could do something to prevent it."

Natasha looked at them. "It wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

"-Come on, Mr. Stark, I know I could do it if you would just give me a chance-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, buts about it, kid." Tony sounded both annoyed and exhausted as he looked at the young superhero. They were arguing in the corner of the living room and not being at all subtle about it. "You are too freaking young."

"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." Peter argued. His voice was becoming squeaky. "That is old enough to-"

"To get a driving permit." Tony snapped. "Not to go fight HYDRA 2.0. You said before that you wanted to fight for the little guy and this is not the little guy, this is the big guy and we'll take care of the big guy-"

"But-"

"I'm done talking about it." Tony said when it was clear that Peter wasn't backing off. "Go home Mr. Parker, you do have school tomorrow." Peter threw Tony a dirty look which as far Charlotte knew he never did. If Tony noticed or if he was hurt by the gesture he didn't show it.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder, Steve and Tony were still talking to each other in hushed tones. Charlotte rolled her eyes, she didn't know how much of this boys' club she could take. When would Steve and the rest of them understand that just because she was pregnant, it didn't mean that she was helpless.

She walked towards Peter. "Peter, can we talk?"

Peter forced a smile on his face. "Sure, Miss Potter."

"Charlotte." Charlotte corrected. "I know that you're trying to be respectful, but please call me Charlotte." Peter nodded. "I know that there's a lot of them, but we don't know what HYDRA has been up to in the past few years or what this Noah guy has planned. I rather not have a repeat of last time and I want to get all of these problems done preferably before the babies come."

Peter gaped. "Are you-" he lowered his voice. "Are you suggesting that we go where Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers are going?" Peter didn't know if he should be frightened at the prospect or delighted at the mention. "Are you sure?"

Charlotte nodded. "We won't get involved unless it's necessary. Both of us don't need a scolding. We will only intervene if it's necessary. So what do you say?"

Peter smiled at her. "You bet."

* * *

"You're angry with me," Steve said as he looked at Charlotte who was in the kitchen finishing the remaining peach flavored ice cream. "But I'm only trying to protect you, you know that right?"

Charlotte sighed as she put her bowl in the sink. She waved her wand around and the bowl started cleaning itself. "And what do you think I'm trying to do, Steve? Believe me I've had enough fights to last a lifetime. But if I can do something to protect you or Tony or Nat or anyone then I have to at least try."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And I need you to believe me, I can handle it."

"The last time you handled it you ended up at the bottom of the ocean."

Steve smiled as he squeezed her hand. "That's not going to happen again, Charlotte. I swear."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Four-


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty-Five

"Now? Charlotte, can we go now?"

"No."

A pause.

"It's just, I think we need to be there before the action you know. Offer a helping hand-"

"Quiet Peter. I said not now and if you remember I told you that we would only be going in if they need help. They seemed to be fine now." Charlotte looked towards the jail house and she could see Nat and Clint on the outside of the jail. Charlotte noticed that Natasha was carrying her favorite gun. Brought all the way from Bulgaria, she had informed Charlotte proudly.

Through the corner of her eye she saw Peter fidgeting. He was already in his suit and he kept pacing back and forth and Charlotte had a feeling that if she hadn't been there he would have probably headbutted towards there minutes ago.

Charlotte was already regretting bringing Peter over, he had a good heart, but he was young and wanted to prove himself. That could prove deadly in a mission like this, but it was too late to do anything. Charlotte and Peter had apparated to a few feet away from the jail and were currently keeping a low profile in the nearby forest.

Her hands were trembling slightly, and she was biting her lip. She wanted, not she needed the Avengers to kill Noah and to get back the super soldier serum before everything went to hell. Peter and Charlotte studied them for a few minutes.

They watched as Natasha killed HYDRA soldiers with her favorite gun and how Clint used his arrows to cause small explosions that would results in the doors being opened so that the rest of the Avengers could get in more easily.

The ground shook slightly and for a second Charlotte thought that it was an earthquake, even Peter frowned. "What is that?"

"It's probably an earthquake, it will go away soon."

Peter's frown deepened, and his nose twitched. "It's not an earthquake. It's people. Lots and lots of people."

"Of course, there are people, Peter. There is a jail cell right in front of us."

"No, my hearing is sensitive, it comes with the territory. It's not the people in the jail that are making the noise. It's the people. Someone is coming, Charlotte-look." Peter blurted out.

Charlotte turned around and saw at least a dozen men running towards the jail in bullet proof armor and carrying weapons. Charlotte saw as a bullet hit Natasha in the leg and she slumped slightly to the floor, biting her lower lip. "Peter?"

Peter nodded, slightly excited and slightly nervous that he was finally getting some action. "On it." Charlotte saw as he used his webs to tie the men up like sushi rolls. Charlotte used a defensive charm to prevent the bullets that were coming her way.

Charlotte decided that the best way to get rid of these HYDRA soldiers was to get rid of them all together and she knew just the jinx for that. She gripped her wand, "Everyone get out of the way." Natasha managed to hobble away. A bright white light erupted from Charlotte's wand as she used the cascading jinx.

A group of six soldiers were surrounded by white light before they exploded. Blood coated Charlotte's cheek. She forced her beating heart to calm down. She saw as the Hulk threw three of the soldiers over his shoulder and towards a nearby field. Wanda and Vision were taking care of a couple of them by the doors, Sam was patrolling from the sky, and Clint was helping Natasha up. She looked fine, but Charlotte saw that the color had left her cheeks.

"Nat, are you all right?"

Natasha somehow managed to nod. "Steve, Stark, and Bucky are inside trying to track Noah down."

"What are you and the kid doing here?" Clint asked as he helped steady her. "You know that you're not supposed to be here."

"Change of plans," she looked around. "Where is Peter anyway?" Had he gone inside?

"On it," Sam sighed. "The kid is probably around here showing off." He started looking around his surroundings and then he started shouting. "Holy shit, he's here. He's hurt." The three of them exchanged looks before they went towards where Sam was pointing to.

Charlotte could swear that her heart stopped beating inside her chest when she saw Peter. She could feel the guilt inside her, if Peter got hurt or worse if he died she would never be able to forgive herself. She could feel her cheeks flush. How could she had been so damn stupid, Peter was a kid-why was she thinking getting him involved? She should have just gone herself.

Peter was on the floor, curled up in a small ball. He looked so small. His face was pale and he looked like he was sweating. He was holding his side to keep the blood from pouring. A wound the side of his first was in the middle of his stomach. "Peter, what happened?" Charlotte blurted out. "Never mind, stupid question."

"I'm fine," Peter managed to say. He wanted to smile at her, but instead it looked like he was going to throw up.

Clint helped Natasha sit down next to Peter. "Where does it hurt?" Peter hesitated as he pointed to his stomach and side. "Shit, there is blood everywhere."

"Lot," Nat said looking at her. "Go inside the prison, Tony, Rogers, and Barnes are there. They might need you help back there. We got this, go."

Charlotte hesitated as she looked at Peter's white face, he seemed to have become even paler if that was even possible. "No, I can't leave him. I need to heal him-"

"Charlotte, we are sitting ducks right here," Clint blurted out. "We don't need any more surprises. If you can prevent things from getting worse well then it's a win-win for all of us."

"But-"

"Listen," Sam interrupted. "I'll get the Hulk, Bruce can spear us some time before you can heal Parker, but go right now and kill those guys." Charlotte hesitated a bit before she did as she was told. There was no room for mistakes.

Charlotte went inside, she flinched when she saw dozens of criminals in tiny cells demanding to get out. They had a hungry, angry look in their eyes. "Lot?" Tony came through the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing here? You are supposed to be at home with the Rugrat."

She hesitated. She knew how much Tony cared about Peter. "Tony, Peter is outside with Clint and Nat. . .something happened to him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Tony didn't let her finished, he exited the building at rapid speed.

Charlotte gripped her wand as she went towards the second floor. It was empty. Where were they? "Look out!" Charlotte barely had time to blink when she felt herself being thrown on the floor. She opened her eyes as she saw Steve shielding her with his shield. He didn't even acknowledge her. Where was Bucky? Charlotte saw Noah he was holding a large gun and there were small vitals attached to the gun. The super serum. Noah smile. "Well, Captain it seems that you brought a friend."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Five-


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty-Six

Charlotte froze.

A career as an Auror not to mention having near death experiences as a child should have prepared her for this moment, but instead she just froze. Steve was still shielding her with his shield and Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't touch her, Noah." Steve said. "This doesn't concern you, this is between you and me."

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier." Noah raised the gun that held the super serum. He pulled the trigger and Steve and Charlotte managed to get out the way. Charlotte raised her wand. "Stupefy." She had been aiming towards Noah, but she aimed poorly as she ended up hitting both Noah and Steve at the same time.

Both men fell to the floor and Charlotte rushed towards Steve. "Steve, I'm sorry but you were in the way!" Charlotte didn't know why she was saying this, especially since Steve was barely half awake. Steve somehow managed to glare at her. The stunning spell had hit him hard, but unlike Noah it hadn't rendered him unconscious.

Charlotte noticed a small walkie talkie that had fallen when Steve fell down. Sam was on the other end. "Steve, Steve man is Charlotte there?"

"Sam, can you send Tony or Wanda or Vision or someone before Noah wakes up. The spell won't keep his down for long."

A minute later, Sam spoke up. "Wanda and Vision are on their way. Tony is preoccupied with baby Avenger at the moment." Charlotte winced. Peter. He was still horribly hurt. She turned back to Steve. "Where's Bucky?"

Steve tried to say something, but his body still seemed to be half frozen because of the spell that was slowly starting to wear off. She didn't know where Bucky was, she just hoped that he wasn't too badly hurt, she needed to think about Peter now. She stroke his face. "I'll be right back."

She rushed back towards the scene, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Tony were surrounding Peter. Tony turned toward her and glared at her. Charlotte noticed that there was some blood coming from Peter's mouth. She rushed towards him. "How is he?"

"How do you think?" Tony glared at her, his voice becoming higher. "Just do something, now Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. She went towards Peter, she placed her hands over Peter's stomach area. _"Vulnera_ _Sanentur."_

The wounds seemed to slowly heal as the body tissue slowly knitted back together. The blood disappeared, and the color seemed to return to Peter's face. Tony let out a sigh of relief. "He should be fine now."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony said glaring at her. "Are you out of your mind? Why the hell did you bring Peter? You're pregnant and he's a child. Both of you could have gotten killed out there. I specifically told you to stay out of this-"

"You were outnumbered."

"We were doing just fine, you didn't have to interfere. Because of you Peter could have died, then it would really be your fault."

"We got him." Wanda interrupted Charlotte and Tony's squabbling. Vision was holding Noah who was still unconscienced. "Where do you want him?"

Bruce sighed. "Get him back towards the Quintjet. We can keep an eye on Peter and Noah. Where is Barnes and Steve?"

"Right here." A voice said from behind. Steve was helping Bruce walk, thought to be honest Steve was practically carrying him. There was some dry blood on Bucky's side.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You're hurt."

"Obviously, Einstein. The jackass got me too, I took the bullet out thought. It should heal soon." Bucky grunted.

"You should still get checked out." Bruce said worriedly. "I'll check you and Peter out when we get back to the tower. Are you sure that you can wait that long?" Bucky nodded.

Steve looked at Tony. "How's the kid?"

Tony didn't say anything and instead used of one of his extra suits to carry Peter back to the plane. Charlotte could feel their eyes burning at the back on her head, mixed with pity and disappointment at her. She sighed. It was going to be a long ride back home.

* * *

"Are you still pouting?"

Charlotte turned around and saw the red headed agent. Charlotte had indeed been pouting in her room and playing with her cat. Pearl chased the toy mouse that Charlotte threw in her direction. "I am not pouting." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I kind of am. If you're here to scold me don't bother. I know that I screwed up."

"I'm not here to scold you," Natasha sat at the edge of her bed. "You said it yourself. You know what you did wrong, besides you're a grown woman. Let's just be thankful that things weren't worse."

A pause. "How's Peter and Bucky?"

"Bucky just had a small scratch and Peter is going to be ok. Your magic and his healing abilities did most of the work. He's going to be staying in the infirmary for a few days though. Tony is driving him nuts." Natasha cleared her throat. "Tony, what he said. He didn't mean it. He was under a lot of stress."

"No," Charlotte said. "Tony was right and I deserved that. I'm just going to let him cool down for a few days. Things have been tense."

Natasha didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Charlotte, I don't mean to sound cruel, but I need to say it. You're a very kind person, but you're headstrong and things between you and the team have worsen. Maybe you should take a break, you're not that far along in your pregnancy."

"A break?" Natasha said apologetically. "I think you and Steve and you and the team need space. You've been at each other's throats. Maybe a few weeks apart will do you good."

Charlotte wanted to argue, but she didn't have a good argument. Instead she closed her mouth. "Do you really think it will work?"

"It's worth the try." She said softly. "It won't be forever, Lottie."

* * *

Steve had cooled down a bit even though he was still annoyed that Charlotte and Peter had gone. He was just glad that Noah was safe and that Peter and Bucky were safely being cared for in the infirmary. Though, Tony was still furious at Charlotte.

He went down to his room and saw a note that had been written in green pen.

 _Steve,_

 _Me and Pearl have gone back to London for a few weeks. I know you're mad and I'm sorry. I know that I made a mistake and that I put Peter's life in danger. Because of this I think it would be best if we give each other a little space. I'll send an owl every week to let you know that I'm ok._

 _Love,_

 _C.L.P_

Steve crushed the letter in his hand and went towards Charlotte's room. Half of her stuff was missing, and her cat was nowhere to be seen. She was simply gone.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Six-

Thank you for your reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty-Seven

 _One Month Later. . ._

"I want chocolate frogs. I am _desperately_ craving them. I love Mrs. Weasley, but I wish she would stop force feeding me recipes from Witch Weekly. Their recipes are terrible."

"I want sour strips. Hermione finished my last batch, when I wasn't looking. Lot, do you want to go after dinner?"

Hermione sat up, there was green grass stuck in her curly brown hair. The three of them were laying down on the ground behind Molly and Arthur Weasley's house. Charlotte had been staying at the Weasley house for a month, Mrs. Weasley said warmly that it wasn't a bother with her staying there. She mentioned that she was lonely since everyone had moved out and that she could use the company.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been nothing but kind to her, even though Mrs. Weasley pried a bit too much-but Charlotte guessed that's what mothers did. But still Charlotte felt uneasy. It had been a month, but it felt like a year. She knew that nothing bad was happening in New York (she checked the news weekly) and even Spiderman had returned on patrol. Peter had sent her a very sweet letter the last time she had sent an owl with a letter to Steve, telling her that he was ok.

Even though Peter had sent her a letter, Steve had not. She had sent him a letter weekly for the past four weeks, but Steve hadn't answered them. She didn't know if she was too embarrassed or too stubborn to face him face to face. Charlotte had sent him a letter, if he didn't want to answer then that was his problem. Besides wasn't he the old-fashion guy who loved letters, then why wasn't he answering her's?"

Hermione removed some grass from her bushy hair. "Seriously, I have been telling you about all the gruesome cases of magic malpractice that I had to deal with and you two are discussing food?"

"I'm starving, Hermione." Ron said sheepishly. "Charlotte, is right Mum has been going a bit crazy with the health food lately, at least at Hogwarts they gave good food."

"The pudding was delicious." Charlotte struggle to sit up, even though she was only in her fifth month of pregnancy she had grown bigger if that was even possible and simple tasks like sitting up seemed to feel impossible.

"Can we talk about something else other than food?" Hermione said annoyed as she looked at her friend and husband. "Charlotte, what are you going to do? I mean you can't hide at Mrs. Weasley's house forever."

"Oh, leave her alone Hermione." Ron scolded. "It's not like she can go ask Kingsley back for her job, she can barely walk. No offense."

Charlotte rolled he eyes. "Thanks for that, I don't know what I am going to do. Maybe I'll go ask Professor McGonagall if she can give me my job back. I heard she still hasn't gotten a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Or you could go back to New York and apologize instead of sending weekly letters that you get no responses to."

Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "I rather not."

"But you were wrong."

"I know that, but-" Charlotte grew frustrated. "Look, can we just drop it. I'm sick of thinking about it. We both needed time off, ok."

Sensing the tension between the two girls, Ron blurted out. "Neville is marrying Hannah Abbot."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hanna, the girl from our year." Hermione nodded. "Well, that's unexpected, but I am happy for him. Neville, is a sweet man."

"Yeah, I thought he would die single." Ron confessed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable, Ron. He is not the same Neville that he was in our first year."

Hermione sighed. "It seems that so much time has passed since Hogwarts. Everything is so different, everyone is moving away or getting married-"

"Now don't get sentimental," Ron said. "These things happen, and things are only going to get different every year. Hogwarts and everything. . .it seemed that it happened a long time ago."

Charlotte pressed her hand on her belly. "Do you think we will ever have to go through that again. Another war?"

Hermione sighed, she looked exhausted. "I hope not. After all of our losses, and all the people that we have lost. I hope that we never go through that again. How is Teddy? Mrs. Weasley said that you went to visit him yesterday."

Charlotte laughed when she thought of her godson, the last time that she had seen him, he had, had purple hair this time he had, had blue hair. It strangely suited him. "He has blue hair now. He looks good in it, he reminds me so much of Tonks, but his eyes. His eyes remind me of Lupin. He is doing good, he is happy. He mentioned that he was going to go camping with Tonks family."

"Who is that?"

Hermione and Charlotte looked at Ron, he was looking down the hill towards the Weasley house. Hermione spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"My mum is talking to some guy, he has a beard and he's tall."

For a brief second, Charlotte thought that it was Tony from the description, but why would Stark be here? She stood next to Ron and she recognize the blond hair and the khaki that Steve was so fond of wearing. The only thing that she didn't recognize was the thick beard that seem to cover half of his face. Her heart felt tight inside her chest. She had told Steve where she was staying, but she hadn't thought that he would actually come looking for her. How did he even get here? "That's Steve."

Hermione gaped. "Steve? The Steve? The father of your twins?"

"I'm guessing that is the Steve." Ron said as he looked at his feet. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "I think I better go alone. I let things go on too far."

Charlotte walked towards the house, and Steve and Molly turned around when they saw her. Molly rubbed her hands in her apron. "Charlotte, dear. Steve is here, your Steve. I suppose your kids want to talk-"

Steve cleared his throat. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. If it's not too much of a bother." Mrs. Weasley nodded as she went back inside.

The two of them stood in awkward silence, until Charlotte broke the silence. "You grew out your beard."

"I did."

"It looks nice. Different, but it suits you."

"You look different too."

"It's been a month." Charlotte said. "Of course, I look different, how did you get here? Why did you come?"

"I send a letter to Molly and she did that weird hand holding thing once I got to King's Cross." Steve explained. "Apparating or whatever you call it. I came because this has gone far enough. Nothing will get solved if both of us are acting like children. Don't you agree?"

Charlotte nodded, she bit her lip. "You're right. I'm sorry about everything. How is Peter? How is Tony? How is everyone?"

"They are fine. Tony's temper has calm down and Peter is back at school." Steve looked at her. "Why did you run away without saying anything?"

Charlotte looked at her feet. "Natasha mentioned that it would be best if we took a break from each other. Speaking of which, why didn't you answer my letters?"

"I doubt that she meant running away in the middle of the night." Steve said dryly. "And I didn't answer you letters because I needed to cool down myself, but now that's over. I think both of us have taken enough of a break. Char, I want you to return to New York with me. I know that it is not England, but it can be your home too. Just give it a second chance."

Charlotte didn't say anything for a few seconds. Instead she reached for his hand and pressed it against her large belly. A second later Charlotte felt a kick inside her stomach. Steve pulled back in surprise. "Wow, they kicked. They are strong kickers. Wow, that's amazing. When did that happen?"

"It happened at breakfast a few days ago for the first time." Charlotte whispered. "I was surprised too."

"How are you? How are you feeling?"

Charlotte giggled. "I fine relax," she squeezed his hand. "Everything is ok for once."

"I wanted to ask you something," Steve said nervously as he fished around in his pocket. "I know it may seem sudden and a wrong timing especially with everything, but I need to ask you this." He pulled out a small black box. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond. "Charlotte Louise Potter, will you marry me?"

-End of Chapter Twenty-Seven-


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty-Eight

Someone was shaking her awake gently. "Lot, Lottie. Wake up. We're back in New York."

Charlotte opened her green eyes and fixed her glasses as she looked at Steve with a sleepy expression. Steve had refused to apparate back home once they had kissed and make up. He said it was a terrible experience and that he didn't want to go through that again. He insisted that they should take a plane back home. Charlotte had complied, not wanting to fight over such a stupid thing like how to get back home.

She had said goodbye to Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Pearl and got on a plane headed to the JFK airport. Charlotte gulped. This was it. She doubted that she would ever live in England again.

While Steve grabbed her suitcase, she looked at her ring finger. Her ring shined in the sun and it felt heavy on her finger. Charlotte could hardly believe it, that she was going to get married. That Steve was her fiancé. It was so surreal. She hadn't thought about getting married ever. Yet with Steve it just felt right.

Steve had mentioned that the ring had belonged to his mother. That Peggy had found it in his old apartment after he had gone down with the tesseract. She had kept it for safekeeping and had managed to give it to Steve before she had died.

Now Charlotte was marrying him. "Are we taking your motorcycle?" she hoped not. She felt too large to even fit in a regular car seat.

"No, don't be silly." Steve said as they walked down the crowded stairs. "I asked Wanda if she could pick us up. She said that she was happy too. She hates being cooped up."

Charlotte was skeptical. "Wanda knows how to drive?"

"Tony gave her one of his old cars to practice. He's been teaching Wanda and Peter. Peter is not the best, but Wanda." He hesitated. "Well, at least Wanda hasn't run over a mailbox."

"Peter ran over a mailbox?"

"Tony paid the fine and no one else got hurt," Steve said as they exited the airport. They saw a red sportscar and Wanda smiled as she waved them over. "Hi Wanda."

"Hi," Wanda smiled at Charlotte. "You're back." She stared at the ring. "For good this time?"

Charlotte smiled. "For good this time. How are you? How is everyone?"

Wanda put on her sunglasses as she backed out of the parking lot with such force that it cause Charlotte and Steve to jolt forward, Steve asked her. "Wanda, are you sure that you know how to drive, because I can take it-"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Simmer down grandpa, I can get us to HQ in one piece. This car is just a little feisty that's all. Everyone is fine, Charlotte. Peter's injuries are healed and besides him failing Spanish he's doing fine. Tony has finally chilled and Clint went back down to his family farm. Oh, and Thor's here."

Steve raised an eyebrow pleasantly surprised. "Really, that's a surprise. What brings him here, hopefully he's not bringing more problems."

Wanda shook her head. "I think he's just lonely. He only has his father now since the queen and Loki died."

"Thor?" Charlotte said. "Is that the Asgardian?"

"Yep."

"Who is Loki?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Loki is Thor's adopted brother. He has caused problems in the past with the tesseract. Not the nicest guy. Anyway, he died about a year ago, he and Thor didn't get along but he was still his brother."

There was an awkward pause that Wanda broke up by asking, "So when's the wedding?"

"Wanda," Steve scolded. "We just got off the plane. Let her catch her breath."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Geez, sorry Grandpa. You came back more uptight than when you left."

"We haven't decided yet," Charlotte responded with a smile. "I want to get married after the twins are born so that I can actually walk down the aisle. Steve wants to marry me before I give birth something about preserving my honor."

Wanda laughed. "Tell Tony that, I'm sure that he'll have a good laugh about it."

They got back to HQ in record time and Wanda excused herself saying that she was going to give Vision a cooking lesson for the fifth time that month. Apparently, Vision was adamant in learning how to cook, even though as Wanda pointed out he didn't even eat.

Charlotte and Steve stepped inside the living room where they saw a tall, blond man in a too tight suit holding a drink and speaking to Tony. Both of them turned to face them. Tony cocked an eyebrow. "That was fast. Wanda just left for the airport an hour ago."

"That was fast."

"Well, Wanda drives like a maniac." Steve quipped. "Thor, this is my fiancée, Charlotte Potter."

"Ah, Miss Potter." Thor kiss her hand making her giggle. "Stark has told me a lot about you. It's good to meet you in person. You are obviously very pregnant congratulations."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you, Thor."

Steve cleared his throat and offered Thor a drink. "So Thor any interesting news?"

"I wouldn't know where to start. . ."

As Steve and Thor walked away, Charlotte turned back to Tony. "I'm sorry, about bringing Peter and going behind your back. It won't happen again."

Tony nodded. "Thanks for apologizing and don't worry about it, my anger went down from rage to subtle annoyance. Besides I already yelled at Peter, and you just proved that I don't have to scold you too. Besides you already tortured Steve enough, so that was fun. So let bygones be bygones."

Charlotte nodded. "Bygones."

* * *

There was a small pop as the bubbles from the champagne fell on the table. Tony started filling the glasses with champagne, though Charlotte was reduced to having apple juice instead. Natasha, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Steve, Sam, and Bucky were sitting around Tony's dining room table.

Thor raised his glass. "To Captain Rogers and Miss Potter in their upcoming wedding. May the gods bless you with a happy marriage and many off springs!"

The group burst out laughing and Natasha smirked. "Oh, I think they have that part figured out, Thor."

"To Charlotte and Steve," Wanda said as she drank the last of the champagne. "May they be very happy."

Vision smiled. "It's nice that everyone is back together." Vision said. "And to celebrate Wanda and I made chocolate soufflé."

Tony snorted. "Is it edible?" The last time that Vision had tried to cook something, the group had almost ended up with food poisoning.

Sam chuckled. "Don't be a jerk, Stark."

"I'm sure is delicious." Charlotte said as Wanda put down the soufflé on the table. It smelled like chocolate, her mouth almost watered. "It even smells good, can someone pass the plates?"

-End of Chapter Twenty-Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty-Nine

"What is an academic decathlon, again?" Charlotte asked in confusion as they walked through the empty hallways of Midtown High School. Peter had invited Steve and Charlotte to his latest decathlon meeting, they were competing again a rival catholic school. In Peter's words, he had said that they would "crush them" and that their leader MJ had barely let them get a wink of sleep for weeks now.

"It's a competition." Steve said looking at his watch looking impatient. The man didn't like being late for anything and they had been searching for the room for twenty minutes. Damn, Tony and his cryptic directions. It was Saturday afternoon, so the high school was empty. "A person asks a question and whoever answers correctly wins."

"Sounds boring."

Steve sighed. "It's not particularly interesting, but Peter asked us to come. It would be rude to say no, just because it's boring. Besides it's one hour we can handle that."

Charlotte looked around and saw that one of the doors of the classroom was unlocked. She smirked slightly as she looked back at Steve. "Our afternoon doesn't have to be boring."

Steve looked confused as he looked up from his Midtown High School map. "What do you mean?" Charlotte grabbed his arm, a giggle escaping her lips as she pulled Steve inside the classroom making sure that the door was firmly locked.

Forty-five minutes later Charlotte was resting with her head on Steve's chest as Steve played with her long, dark hair. Their breathing had subdued, and they were lying on the floor since Steve couldn't lie down on the desk. Charlotte flinched when she heard the voices of parents and overexcited teenagers. Charlotte quickly threw him, his shirt and hissed at him. "Get dressed now." She grabbed her boot that she had hastily thrown across the room.

". . .do you think that they could have gotten lost? I could swear I heard them."

"The school has two floors, kid. Even Charlotte and Steve are not that clueless. They probably didn't want to go to this snooze fest. Maybe you're just dreaming."

"Hey, it's not a snooze fest. We won first place." Peter quipped. "And my hearing is better than the average human, remember?"

Steve opened the door with Charlotte following close behind him. Tony and Peter were standing in front of them. Tony was chewing gum and Peter was holding his trophy. He blushed when he saw them and their slightly disarranged clothes. He could probably tell what had happened, but he was too polite to say so. If Tony noticed anything, he didn't say anything, he was too busy looking through his cell phone. "Did you two get lost? HQ is bigger than this."

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Steve took me to the Mini Mart. I was craving blueberries."

"Congratulations, Peter." Steve blurted out. There was a slight blush still on his cheeks and Charlotte couldn't help, but smile. "Was it a tough competition?"

Peter shook his head. "MJ, has been grilling us for months. It was a piece of cake."

"Either way this calls for a celebration," Tony finally looked up from his phone. "I'm going to take you and the rest of your nerdy friends to Rochelle's." Rochelle's was a local sundae and dessert bar in Time's Square. Since Tony hated crowds, it was a treat that he was taking them there.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. Now get MJ and the rest of them. I'm calling them so that they can close the restaurant. You know how much I hate crowds." Tony had barely finished his sentence, but Peter was halfway down the hallway.

"That was nice of you," Charlotte said and she could swear that Tony looked slightly sheepish. "It's not a big deal. I mean, the kid worked hard. He deserved it."

* * *

"Did you see Timothy's face," MJ stabbed the banana that came with her banana split with her spoon. "The poor idiot couldn't believe that we won. I wish I could have taken a picture of his stupid face."

Peter cut half of his brownie and gave it to Ned. "Does this mean that we are going to Nationals?"

Flash choked on one of the cherries. "Of course, that is what it means, Parker. What else would it mean?"

Ned licked the brownie batter from his finger. "Is Nationals taking place in Santa Barbara this year?"

Charlotte looked away from the kids table where they were all giggling and talking uncontrollably while stuffing sugary snacks in their faces that was probably not helping their situation. "Is Academic decathlon that exciting?"

"It's not." Tony said as he took a bite of his chocolate sundae that had almost melted. "They're nerds going to a nerd school. This is like weed to them."

Charlotte studied his face. "You look tired." She kept forgetting that Tony was older than the majority of them. The last few years had not been kind to him. "You should rest. Take a vacation or something."

Tony gave her a rueful smile. "I will, once we get at least six months without an incident."

Steve massaged Charlotte's hand. "You're pushing yourself too hard," he scolded him slightly. "It's ok to take a break."

"We haven't taken a break in years," Tony said dryly. "If you want to distract me, I could be your wedding planner. I plan great parties, I have a nutcracker theme in mind."

"No." Both of them said.

"Why not? You two wouldn't know a party if it hit you in the face."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Steve said firmly. "We want to plan our own wedding."

* * *

"I look-" Charlotte put her wands on the little waist that she had left as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress with tiny silk flowers and cap sleeves. "Like a ghost or like I'm wearing a bedsheet."

Wanda wrinkled her nose delicately as she took a sip of champagne. "What did you expect? You look like you're going to pop any day now."

Steve had won the wedding round and they were getting married before the babies were born. Steve was acting more of a bridezilla than she was, she could get married at city half for all she cared. Steve though, wanted the wedding dress, the wedding party, and the church. At this point Charlotte only cared if there was cake.

"That doesn't mean that she can't find a nice wedding dress," Natasha said as she looked at the college aged saleslady. "Can you get us anything flowy? Maybe something with a A-Line?" Natasha put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find you something."

Charlotte nodded her thanks as she pressed a hand on her lower back. Damn it, it hurt. The saleslady brought three new dresses. "We have these, I hope you like them."

Nat and Charlotte exchanged looks. "We hope so too."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Nine-

Thank you for your reviews! This chapter was mostly fluff, there will be more happening in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"What are we doing here?" Charlotte asked Steve as he parked their car in front of a two story yellow house. Steve smiled at her and simply told her to get out of the car. Charlotte followed him, she could tell that they weren't in New York anymore because the house didn't smell like pretzels and hot dogs.

The two story house was pretty and Charlotte could see a white porch swing, the kind that old grandparents sat at. They had driven from New York to DC and the drive had taken a few hours. It felt good to stretch her legs. Steve showed her a pair of keys and she looked at him confused. "Wait, you have keys?"

"I have keys," Steve unlocked the main door and both of them walked inside. The house was empty and it had a sort of musky scent. Charlotte could hear the clicking of her boots on the ground.

"Steve, what are we doing here?" she could see the kitchen and a room that was supposed to be the living room. "We drove all the way to DC to see a house?"

"Not just a house. Our house." Steve leaned over and squeezed her hands together. "This is going to be our house, Charlotte. After the babies are born, we are going to move down to DC. This is a surprise from me to you."

Charlotte gaped at him. They hadn't really talked about what they were going to do after the babies were born. Steve cupped her chin, so that her jaw closed. "Why DC I thought we were staying in New York with Tony and the rest of them. You mentioned that you wanted to move back to Brooklyn."

"I did," Steve said. "But I also wanted the boys to have some space so that they can play. New York is too crowded, and you seemed to like all the space that Mrs. Weasley has, so DC is the next best thing. But I will admit that there is another reason for moving to DC. Do you remember Director Fury? Well, I'm helping him reinstall SHIELD. The right way this time."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "And is that safe?" The last thing she wanted was to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life. Steve nodded and he assured her that it was perfectly safe.

"So, what do you think?" Steve asked as he looked around. "Do you want to make DC our home?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"DC sucks," Tony said flatly later that evening after dinner once they had returned from DC. Charlotte was eating leftover Chinese food and rolling her eyes. "Why the hell would you move there? You can help Fury from here."

"DC doesn't suck," Bucky said. "You just have abandonment issues, that's why you don't want them to leave."

"Zip it, lover boy." Tony snapped, he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why are you helping Fury reinstall SHIELD. HYDRA infected it like fleas on a dog last time." Bucky flinched when Tony mentioned the word HYDRA.

"It won't be this time," Steve said firmly. "This time we will get it right. This time SHIELD will be used to help people."

"Uh huh, sure," Tony said not really believing this. "And you actually believe this sweet life that Fury has promised you. What about you, Lot? Do you want to move to DC?"

"Steve showed me a house he got for us," Charlotte said with a shrug. "It's a nice house and it has a garden and swing. It's going to be perfect for the kids to grow up in."

"Gee, thanks."

"Look, Tony the tower is nice but it's no place to raise children." Tony frowned. "Look, I'm going to bed. You boys can stay here and fight."

Charlotte went towards her own bedroom and started getting ready for bed. Even though she and Steve had their own rooms, Steve had been coming to spend the night in Charlotte's room. Charlotte was giving Pearl cat foot when she felt pressure on her belly and bile rise up in her throat. She went towards the bathroom, she was sure that she was going to throw up in the sink. She didn't throw up food. She threw up blood.

Blood covered the sink and Charlotte struggled to breath. She felt a chill go down her spine as she grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the sink. Why had she just thrown up blood? What was wrong with her?

* * *

Bruce stared at her with weary concern the next morning as he looked up from where he was working. "Blood? Are you sure?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and she caressed Pearl trying to distract herself. Her cat purred as she snuggled next to Charlotte. Charlotte had been freaking out since last nice, but she hadn't told Steve because she didn't want to worry him. She wanted to ask Bruce first. He was a doctor. He could help her out. "Of course I'm sure. I'm worried, this has never happened before."

"How have you've been feeling?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow as he got the ultrasound equipment. He motioned to Charlotte to lay down on the small bed and he pressed the probe on her belly. Charlotte looked at the small screen at the ultrasound even though she couldn't really tell what was in the picture. "How are they? I mean, I'm sure that you don't have much experience with pregnant women."

"I worked with a few, back when I was in India. They're fine." Bruce said. "A little feisty, but fine. Have you've been feeling sick beside this incident? Tired? Unbearable pain?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm tired, but I am in my third trimester with twins. Can you run some tests? Maybe it's a one time thing."

"Pregnant women don't throw up blood, Char. But I will run some tests."

"Thanks Bruce. Oh, and another thing can you keep Steve out of this conversation?"

"You want me to lie to him?" Bruce sounded almost horrified. "Charlotte, he's about to be your husband. Not to mention that he's the father of your children. He would want to know if you were dying."

"You don't know if I'm dying," Charlotte said softly. "The wedding is in two weeks, Bruce. The last thing that I want to do is worry him or cancel the wedding."

Bruce sighed. "Lottie-"

"Bruce. Please. Two weeks and then you can figure out what is wrong with me. Please."

Bruce nodded. "Fine, two weeks that's it."

-End of Chapter Thirty-

Thank you for your patience and for your reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

The two weeks passed by quicker than Charlotte had anticipated. It certainly didn't help that she had Bruce hovering over her as if she were going to drop dead any second, but like Bruce had promised, he had kept his mouth shut.

Today was the day of the wedding. She only needed to keep her mouth shut for the next few hours and she would be fine. Charlotte sighed tiredly, it seemed depressive that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her own wedding because she was so afraid of throwing up blood. She hadn't had another "incident" as Bruce called it, in the past two weeks. Charlotte had just had a few dizzy spells, but that was it. That had to be good right?

She hadn't told anyone, not Tony, not Hermione, not Ron, not Molly, not Natasha, not even Wanda who she had gotten closed to in the past few months. She knew that if she told them what was going on they would freak out and drag her towards the nearest ER. Her wedding couldn't be ruined.

Charlotte had never been the wedding obsess type of gal, but for some reason she wanted the wedding to be perfect. It would be the last major even before she gave birth to her twins. She had finally found a dress that didn't look completely horrendous on her, it was empire style with tiny lace flowers under the breasts and a long, white veil. Natasha had worked some magic and had somehow managed to make her shaggy black hair looked presentable. She had even worn contacts, even though she hated them. The second that the wedding was over she was going back to her glasses. Besides Steve said that they looked cute on her.

She had asked Luna, Hermione, Nat, Ginny, and Wanda to be her bridesmaids on such short notice. They were going to wear short, red dresses to represent Charlotte's old Hogwarts house. She heard a knock on the door and she told that person to come in. Arthur Weasley came in looking slightly uncomfortable in the suit that he was currently wearing. He had a bright smile on his face as he greeted Charlotte with a kiss on her cheek. "Well, there is my lovely bride. Are you ready for this bumbling, old fool to walk you down the aisle?"

Charlotte let out a small laugh. "Now stop that, Mr. Weasley. You are neither old, nor bumbling. Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

Arthur smiled. "My pleasure, Charlotte. I'm sure James would have been pleased and besides you have helped my family in more ways that I can count. You are like family and now, you are going to start one of your own."

* * *

"Are you nervous, buddy? Breath, ok and we better get a move on. Parker is practically bouncing off the walls." Bucky straightened Steve's bow. He was dressed in a tux and was currently in his own room waiting for the ceremony to start. Bucky was his best man while Clint, Peter, Bruce, Thor, and Vision were his groomsmen. Tony had somehow manipulated his way into performing the marriage ceremony himself, since Charlotte and Steve didn't want a religious ceremony. "Remind me again why you asked a fifteen year old to serve as a groomsmen? He should be the ringbearer in any case."

"He's fifteen, not five." Steve said. "Besides he's part of the team and a nice kid."

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled. "I'm happy for you, man. Lottie is a nice girl. Stubborn, but nice. She loosens you up."

Steve smile. "Yeah, she's pretty great. You'll find someone too, Buck."

Bucky shook his head. "I think my life has been interesting enough. I don't need a wife."

Before Steve could argue with him, Peter came in looking adorable in his tux, his cheeks were flushed with excitement. "Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark wanted to ask if you were ready?"

Steve nodded. "I'm ready. Did you remind Tony not to be too over the top?" The last thing that he wanted was for a drunk Tony to give out the wedding ceremony. Steve didn't know why he had even agreed to let Tony do the ceremony. He had a feeling it was because Steve felt slightly guilty that he had asked Bucky to be his best man, even though he was very close to Tony as well.

Peter nodded. "I reminded him, let's just hope he actually remember."

"Knowing Stark he won't," Bucky blurted out. "Places people. We have a wedding ceremony to get to."

* * *

"This dress is way too tight," Wanda complained when she gestured towards the short, red dress. "I think I got the wrong size." The women were lining up for the ceremony.

"I can fix it," Hermione said, she was trying to push back her curly brown hair into a messy bun. She grabbed her wand and waved it towards Wanda's dress making the dress a size bigger. Wanda breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded appreciatively to Hermione.

Steve and Charlotte were having a relatively small wedding. The guests were simply the Avengers, Director Fury, the Weasley family, Luna and her husband, Hagrid, Neville, and Professor McGonagall. Neither of them wanting anything too elaborated. Ginny had told her than _The Daily Prophet_ had ran a story about how The-Girl-Who-Lived who may be insane was getting married to an American criminal. A few months ago, that headline would have pissed her off, but Charlotte had bigger problems on her plate.

"I never knew that the tower was so big," Ginny was peeking behind a curtain.

"Tony, thought it would be best to have the ceremony here. HQ is a bit smaller. As far as I know he already sold the tower." Charlotte kept blinking. Stupid contacts, or was it incoming tears?

"I think this would be the best place to raise nifflers," Luna said dreamily. Before Charlotte could respond, the music started playing. They were having the small ceremony on the landing strip of the balcony with the reception inside. Charlotte gripped the bouquet of flowers and started walking behind the girls.

Mr. Weasley was murmuring words of encouragement, that Charlotte didn't quite understand as he walked her down the aisle.

Charlotte could feel her cheeks flushing. She wasn't used to being the center of attention even if the group of people wasn't particularly large. She smiled and for a second she forgot about her problems when she saw Steve. He looked so handsome, so hopeful, and so innocent.

She got towards the end of the aisle and Steve offered his hand to help her get closer to him. Tony was serving as the officiant and Charlotte still didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Wizards and Avengers we are gathered here today to join Steven Grant Rogers and Charlotte Louise Potter in holy matrimony."

-End of Chapter Thirty-One-

Thank you for your reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

". . .I mean Charlotte and Steve are so different. All of us were surprised when they got together. I mean they are both dorks, but different kind of dorks." Tony trailed off when Steve glared at him and Charlotte turned a pretty pink color across her cheeks. The rest of the guests looked amused at Tony's description and they seemed to be the only ones enjoying the ceremony. "Moving on, I think we should discussed the vows-"

He trailed off, or at the very least Charlotte thought that Tony had trailed off. Everything had started spinning and the dress was suddenly tight. She couldn't breathe. Charlotte saw Steve's blond hair and his bright shiny teeth. Would their children have blond hair? Would they call her Mum, Mama, or Mommy?

Was Tony still blabbering? Her green eyes seemed to finally focus on Tony. Both men were frowning at her and Steve was mouthing something, but she couldn't understand what it was. Her knee jerked and she felt her ankle twist slightly as she went tumbling down to the floor, white silk flowing around her.

Almost immediately people around her were surrounding her. She saw Hermione's face. Had she been crying? Did Ron look even paler? Tony looked like he was going to throw up, Mr. Cool suddenly wasn't very cool. And Steve. Steve looked absolutely horrified, like he had just seen a dead woman walking. Maybe she was a dead woman walking.

Charlotte could barely hear Bucky telling everyone to move back and give her some space. Peter was pulling on Steve's arm, his hands were covered in blood. Confused, she put a hand towards her mouth and felt something warm and sticky around her mouth. She pulled back her hand, there was blood everywhere.

Everything was becoming more confusing. She wanted to fight, but she couldn't anymore. Everything went dark.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Steve demanded to Bruce, once he exited the hospital. His wedding tux was still covered in Charlotte's dry blood. He had bitten his lip so many times that he was sure that it had gone purple.

Dr. Chan had meet them at the tower and then she and her team along with Bruce had taken Charlotte to the nearest hospital. The wedding party had followed Steve to the hospital, with Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley apparating to get the nearest healer, just in case it was something to do with Charlotte's witch side.

There was a guilty look on Bruce's face that he was very bad at hiding. He was fidgeting as he looked at the floor. He looked up when Tony snapped. "Spill it, Bruce. Come on." Other than Steve, the one that looked more freaked out was Tony. Despite their argument a few weeks ago Steve knew that he really cared about Charlotte.

Bruce looked at the floor and then he raised his face again. "I don't know exactly what is wrong with Charlotte." He paused. "But this is not the first time that this has happened."

There was awkward pause before a flash of anger passed through Steve's usually calm eyes. "What?" it took all his willpower not to shake Bruce. "Why didn't you tell me? Banner, what the hell? Why did you keep it from me? What happened to her?"

"A few weeks ago she threw up blood and started feeling sick," Bruce explained as calmly as possible. "I ran some tests, but I couldn't find anything wrong. She didn't want to worry you before the wedding. She assured me that she was doing fine, she hadn't had another incident. I thought for sure that we would have more time."

"She didn't want to worry me-" Steve trailed off, almost biting off his tongue. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with Charlotte, other than she was extra jittery. But Steve had noticed that Charlotte became jittery when she was nervous. Steve had thought that she had been nervous about the wedding. Not some impending illness that she hadn't bothered telling him about. Steve felt like he wanted to strangle Bruce. Without thinking, it seemed he gripped Bruce's shirt. Bruce didn't even blink. Steve thought it was because if he wanted to Bruce could squish Steve like a bug and he knew it.

"Steve," Tony said tensely as he gripped his arm. "People are staring and you're going to worry them even more."

Steve was about to snap at him, when he turned back to the waiting room. He saw Peter playing with Charlotte's cat as well as the Avengers and Charlotte's closest friends staying behind. Tony was right. He couldn't lose control. Not right now.

Tony turned to Bruce. "Banner, I think you should show me those tests result."

Steve watched them leave and he himself didn't know what to say or do. One thing was for certain, he needed to change clothes. He couldn't be wearing clothes with Charlotte's blood. Natasha had told him that she had picked up some extra clothes for himself and Lottie and that they were in her car. He should probably go and get them. He was halfway to the parking lot when he heard footsteps following him.

He turned around and saw Bucky. His facial features relaxed. "Hey, Buck."

"Hey," Bucky said softly. "Some wedding. It seems that every time that we try to do anything normal something bad happens. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, not that great. I'm out of my comfort zone here. This shouldn't be happening. I don't even know why this is happening. I feel like a chicken with its head cut off."

Bucky gave him a wry smile. "No one uses that reference anymore. Look, Charlotte's friend Ginny said that the healer they are bringing would be able to figure out what was wrong with her if it was something to do with her witchy side. But if it isn't then we need to think of a plan B before we run out of time."

"And what is your plan B?"

"Thor's brother, Loki."

* * *

"Wake up, Char. Wake up, please. Oh, look Ron. She's waking up, Charlotte. It's me, Hermione." Hermione's voice was too loud, it was giving her a headache.

"Hermione, give her a second to wake up." She heard Ron say.

"But she's already waking up," Hermione protested.

"I think your screaming woke her up."

It took Charlotte a second to open her eyes and when she did she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in her arm. Both Ron and Hermione were there in their wedding clothes looking pale and frightened. "You gave us quite a scare Char," Ron gave as shaky laugh. "Is getting married that bad?"

Hermione threw him a dirty look. "How are you feeling, Charlotte are you in pain? Can you move?"

"I'm a little dizzy," she admitted. The wedding played out in her mind, the anxious faces, the screaming, and all that blood. "Where's Steve? I need to talk to him." She blurted out. She needed to reassure him that everything would be all right.

"He's outside speaking with Dr. Banner," Hermione said soothingly. "Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall went to get a healer."

"I can go and fetch him." Ron offered. "Blimey, Charlotte you don't look good at all."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Two-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

"I'm sorry, but Loki cannot help," Thor gave Steve a sympathetic look as he looked up from the vending machine that he had been eyeing. He was munching on a Hershey bar that Wanda had helped him purchase. "My brother died. He was killed. He and my mother are no longer in this world."

Steve felt his heart drop, this was one of the few options that he had left. He didn't even know if the healer that they were going to bring from the wizarding world would be able to help Charlotte. "Is there anyone else that can help her, please Thor. If the healer from St. Mungo's can't figure out what is wrong with her then-" he trailed off. He didn't want to think about that.

Bucky put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which only made Steve feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Captain." There was a pause. "Perhaps my father can help. Odin is not well practice in the art of magic like my brother and mother were, but I'm sure he will be able to help Lady Charlotte. Or at the very least suggest someone that can help. You have been a good friend to me, Captain. It would be my honor to help you."

Steve's tense shoulders relaxed slightly. "Thanks, Thor."

Thor nodded as he excused himself to go back to Asgard, promising that he would come back quickly with any information that he could get ahold of. Bucky spoke up, "What now, Steve?"

"I don't know Buck." Steve sighed. "Wait, I guess. There isn't much that we can do."

Bucky gave him a wry smile. "Waiting has never been your strength."

"Well, it seems that this time I don't have much of an option."

Bruce came in breaking their conversation, he was fixing his glasses and looking at the papers in his hands anxiously. "Steve, there you are I've been looking for you all through this damn hospital. Tony helped me run some of the tests again and this time we found something."

* * *

Ron was on his third chocolate frog, Charlotte noticed that he tended to eat a lot when he was nervous. He kept chewing and he was unwrapping his fourth chocolate frog when Hermione threw him a dirty look.

Ron gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, you want one Charlotte?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

Charlotte was grateful for the distraction, she loved Hermione, but the girl was a tad too overprotective. She had asked for Steve at least four times since she had woken up, but Hermione had told her that Steve had gone to change his clothes since they had been covered in blood. In her blood.

Charlotte shuddered at the thought. "No, thank you, Ron." She hated how her voice sounded. It sounded weak and frail, like if it had come from a squeaky toy. "How is the Auror business."

Ron shrugged. "Nothing has changed since you left. Some bloke took your place, he's nice enough, but I've never seem him smile. It's like working for the grim reaper. Hey, did I tell you about-"

Ron's story about an enchanted and malicious evil tea cup was interrupted when Dr. Banner and Steve entered the room. Steve look older and tired, but some of the color returned to his pale face when he saw that Charlotte had woken up. Even if she did look like a corpse bride.

"Hermione, Ron." Bruce greeted them politely. "We need to speak with Charlotte. Could you give us a moment?"

Hermione stood protectively over Charlotte like a protective lion. "No, I can't leave her. Not like this."

"Hermione," Ron stood uncomfortably. "If Dr. Banner wants to speak to Charlotte and Steve alone, we should let them-"

"Charlotte is our friend," Hermione responded firmly. "She just became ill on her wedding day, I don't know about you, but I am not leaving her."

"The room is too small for all of us," Ron said becoming flustered. It was clear that he was becoming uncomfortable.

"Then I'll make it bigger."

"Hermione," Charlotte said weakly. "You and Ron have been staying here for hours, you must be starving. Why don't you take Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and George to the hospital cafeteria? I'm sure you guys can get some dinner there. Please."

Hermione hesitated, but finally agreed. She gripped Charlotte's hand so hard that Charlotte thought that Hermione was going to break her fingers. "Send for me if you need anything."

Once Ron and Hermione had left, Steve rushed to her side and kissed forehead. He fondled her face with his hands and if trying to make sure that she was still there. "Thank God, you're alive."

"I'm-" she trailed off, her voice becoming lower. She squeezed Steve's hands trying to reassure him as best as she could. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Steve."

"You should be," Steve's blue eyes seemed to darken with worry. "Lottie, I thought I lost you. There was blood everywhere, why the hell didn't you tell me you were feeling so sick. I thought we weren't keeping things from each other anymore."

"I don't like it when you swear," Charlotte quipped. "And we were both so exited about the wedding. I thought that I had it under control and I obviously didn't. There is nothing more I can do, but apologize."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, but he looked a little less anxious and that seemed to help the situation. Bruce stood awkwardly until they finished talking. "Charlotte, Tony and I ran some tests and we found something that wasn't there before. We think we figured out why you are getting so sick."

"Why?"

"Steve is a super soldier, he has the super serum in his genes. It's possible that when he impregnated you, the super serum was also in his sperm and when you got pregnant the twins inherited the super serum."

Charlotte looked confused. "I've been pregnant for months, why is this happening now?"

"It seems than in you early stages of pregnancy it wasn't a big deal," Bruce continued. "But twins generally make a pregnancy more dangerous and when you add the super serum to two babies instead of one-" he trailed off. "Well, witch or not it's just too much for your body to handle. The babies are taking away your energy, because as they grow inside of you the serum is growing inside of them. Therefore, it's taking away your energy and making you ill."

Steve played with Charlotte's wedding ring, something he did when he was nervous. "How can we make her well again?"

Bruce looked uncomfortable. "The serum has been so rarely used let alone on two babies inside a pregnant woman. We can hardly treat you like a lab rat, the only thing that I can think of and Tony agreed is a C-Section. Now. As soon as possible, if we get the babies out of you, you might be able to make a full recovery."

"No," Charlotte said firmly. "Are you crazy? I still have to carry the babies for at least two months. I can't give birth now, they will be too small. They could die. They might not be able to handle being premature and having the super serum."

"We can't run the risk of experimenting on you or using a healer." Bruce argued.

"Charlotte," Steve looked conflicted. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. This is literally the only idea that we have."

"Then we will figure something else," Charlotte said firmly. "But I am not having a C-section."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Three-


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

"What about Matthew?"

"Hmm."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, it's just a little old fashion."

"James is not exactly a modern name. Neither are Charlotte or Steve, why would our children have modern names?" Steve seemed truly puzzled by the statement. He was lying down in Charlotte's bed in the tiny hospital room. Charlotte had used her magic to make it big enough so that they would both fit in the bed, even though doing so considerably weakened her.

It had been two weeks since Bruce had delivered the news and Charlotte wasn't any better, in fact Steve was afraid that if she got any paler she was just going to join the land of the dead.

Hermione and Ron had gone back to the wizarding world because of course they had jobs to do, but they still came back every few days. Hermione was driving Charlotte crazy because she was sending a new healer every day who claimed could help, but the potions that they gave her only seem to make her sicker. Steve had finally lost it and kicked one out yesterday.

Charlotte rested her hand on her husband's chest, even through the thin fabric she could still feel his heart beating non-stop. "Well, we already agreed on James for one name to honor my father and Bucky. But we still need a name for our second son. What about Axel or Jacob?"

Steve cringed. "I think you need to take a second look at the baby name book that May and Peter sent you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Fine, I hope you're not this picky when we decide to decorate the nurseries though it's probably going to be fifty shades of blue. Steve, do you think that the house in DC will be safe to raise the kids?"

Steve nodded. "It should be. It's a safe neighborhood and Fury promised to provide us with special security. You and our children will be safe."

Charlotte gave a tired laugh. "Well, I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't look like it." Steve was frowning again. "Lot, the C-section-"

"Is not an option," Charlotte interrupted him softly. "Let's wait until Thor comes back, if Thor doesn't have anything then I will have the C-section."

* * *

Thor knew that some time had passed since he had left earth, but he had gone to other planets in hope of finding a cure for the captain's wife since his father rarely wanted to help humans (he didn't think that humans and gods should interact unless it was absolutely necessary. Something about balance.)

But it had come out to be a useless pursuit since Charlotte's illness was coming from the super serum and Thor had no idea what was in it. So Odin unfortunately was the only option that he had left.

Heimdall was the first one that greeted him when he returned to Asgard. He nodded and said quietly. "You're back." Even if the man didn't say it Thor knew that Heimdall was glad that Thor was back. He was always uneasy whenever Thor was away.

Thor patted him on the shoulder. "I'm only here for a short while, I'm afraid. Where is my father?"

Heimdall frowned and a sense of doubt seemed to cross his face when Thor mentioned Odin which Thor found odd. "He's in the throne room. Where he always is."

Thor nodded as he made his way to the throne room. He didn't bother knocking, his father didn't mind when it was family. Thor briefly saw a flash of gold and green pass before his eyes as Odin stumbled behind the chair of the throne room.

Odon straightened up, he looked slightly nervous. "Thor, son what are you doing here?"

Thor didn't know what it was exactly. But he knew that it wasn't Odin, even if it did look like him. He pinned Odin to the floor. "Who the hell are you?" He pressed his bicep on his chest so that it was harder for him to get up.

"I'm your father," Odin choked out.

"I'm no fool. Show yourself." Thor felt something sharp being stabbed in his arm and he got up. He saw the familiar flash of gold and green and recognized his dark-haired brother who was wielding the knife that he had used to stab Thor in the arm.

Thor felt a flash of anger and confusion. Loki? What was Loki doing here? He was supposed to be dead. Thor had mourned him. "Loki? Is it you?"

Loki scoffed at him. "Of course, it's me you buffoon, who else would it be?" he smirked. "Honestly, Thor I didn't think you of all people would fall for the same trick twice."

"Where's father? Did you-"

Loki looked bored at the conversation. "Kill him? No. He is in a very nice-what was the name? Oh, yes nursing home in your precious earth. Don't worry, he's safe. Senile. But safe."

"Take me to him." Thor demanded. "Now, Loki or you won't like the consequences." He paused for a few minutes. "Loki, mother taught you how to heal with magic and special drinks and such."

Loki looked confused. "Yes."

Thor relaxed slightly, but he still looked annoyed. "I need you to help me and come back to earth. The Captain's wife is sick. She's pregnant and the babies are carrying the super serum gene in their blood, weakening her. I need you to use your magic to slow down the serum and save her."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because if you do this for me and if you take me to father, you will earn your freedom."

* * *

"She's not getting any better. She says she is, but I see her face. She looks pale and started talking about her will and wizard currency and things that I don't really understand. Where the hell is Thor?"

"Whoa, watch that potty mouth," Tony said half-jokingly as he handed him a beer. Steve had returned to HQ for more clothes, but apparently, he was using that opportunity to release some of that pent-up nervousness that he was feeling. "Here drink this. It will calm you down. Damn, if you're like this right now, you're going to be a mess when your actual kids are born."

"He can't get drunk." Bucky pointed out.

"So? You still drink it."

Bucky shrugged. "I like the taste." He turned to Steve. "Thor will come back soon, and you and Charlotte will be happy and living in DC before you know it."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "The whole moving to DC plan is still on?"

Steve shrugged. "It was never off in the first place."

Peter entered the living room carrying a Calculus textbook that looked like it weighed more than him. Tony joked. "Whoa, kid where's the fire?"

Peter flushed pink. "Dr. Banner called. He said that Thor was at the hospital with his brother, Loki."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Four-

Thank you for your kind reviews! I just started my first post college job, so updates unfortunately will be slower, but we are reaching the end! Thank you for all of your support.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Loki. Loki, the psychopath that tried to take over the world a few years ago was in the hospital and by the looks of it, he was the only one capable of saving his wife and sons. Though to be honest, Steve wouldn't trust him enough to take out the trash let alone do a spell or whatever he was going to do on Charlotte.

"Are you sure that this guy is trustworthy?" Bucky asked. He was humming to himself, probably listening to the annoying elevator music that was playing on the way to Charlotte's floor. "I mean he did try to take over the world a few years ago."

"I don't have anything else, Buck." Steve shrugged trying to ignore the doubt in Bucky's voice otherwise he would end up chickening out. "Besides if Loki can save Charlotte and the twins life then at this point I would try anything." Bucky looked doubtful, but he didn't argue with Steve any longer.

Once they got to the floor where Charlotte's room was they found Tony scowling and Bruce fidgeting nervously as if he were a kid getting ready to talk to the principal. "Loki, really? I thought you were crazy, or joking, I didn't think that you-"

"Do you have a better plan?" Steve snapped. Tony opened his mouth to argue, but when he didn't have anything else to add he simply scowled at Steve. Thor and Loki were waiting a few doors down. The scene almost looked comical, Loki was humming to himself, while Thor kept a stern eye on him as if he expected Loki to bolt.

"I thought you were going to bring Odin," that was the first thing that Steve greeted him with. Thor shrugged and mumbled something under his breath about not even knowing where Odin even was. "How can I even trust that Loki won't kill Charlotte? How do you even know that he is capable of healing her?"

Thor paused, biting his lower lip as he looked at Loki, questioning his abilities. Loki almost looked offended.

"Have you've forgotten everything that mother taught me?" Loki questioned. "If I wanted I could burn this dingy hospital to the ground."

"You always make such a fuss about being adopted," Thor mumbled under his breath. "It is a wonder than you are not doing it now." Thor turned back to Loki. "No games, Loki."

Loki almost smirked. "Believe me brother the games will start after you set me free. You better keep your promise."

5

Charlotte couldn't open her eyes without feeling as if the world was spinning. Her vision was starting to become blurry and her bones felt heavy as if they were made of cement. Charlotte couldn't remember the last time that she had felt this bad.

She was sure that thanks to the lifestyle that she had led at one point she had probably felt even worse, but at this point she couldn't remember that. She could only remember how bad she felt now.

Nothing else was making sense besides the figures that were surrounding her. The incredibly tall figures surrounding her, bickering over her while she could barely keep her eyes opened. Was she dying? She felt like she was dying. She could barely swallow anymore.

What was this serum doing to her? Steve had explained it to her once. That it had been incredibly painful, but it wasn't like Steve had died. Then why was she feeling as if every bone in her body hurt.

Were her babies still moving inside of her? Were her twins all right?

The bickering was still continuing, why wouldn't they shut up? Someone pressed a bottle of something awful against her mouth and she practically choked on the liquid. She tried to pull away, but someone was petting her arm and then everything became dark.

* * *

"It didn't work." Steve turned to glare at Loki, a wild look in his eye as Loki held the empty bottle that had once been filled with liquid. The liquid that he had promise would help Charlotte. That the liquid was going to slow down the serum until the babies were born, but Charlotte still look pale and sickly. For all Steve knew, Loki had finished the job and had killed Charlotte as revenge for everything that had happened a few years ago.

"It will work," Loki shot back. "I know that it will work. Let the liquid do it's job." He turned to Thor. "And after the breeder wakes up, I'm free."

"After we find father then you're free," Thor corrected. "If he wants to do something else with you, then that will be his doing. Not mine."

Loki frowned. "That wasn't part of the deal." Thor smirked.

"I think she's waking up," Steve interrupted the sibling bickering that he had no desire to listen too. The color was slowly returning to her usually pale face and her cheeks had the lovely pink flush that Steve hadn't seen in a while. She was starting to fidget, her belly hadn't grown that much since they had been married, though Charlotte said that she felt heavier. Steve probably guessed it was because her body had felt weaker.

Steve pressed his hand against her cheek as her green eyes slowly started fluttering opened. "What was in that drink? She's starting to look healthy again."

Loki sniffed. "You wouldn't understand, the ingredients that I used were not from Mignar. Now can we go, the Captain's wife and his brats are well and I do not want to spend a single minute more here."

Thor looked at Steve and Steve nodded. "Fine, brother. We are going to look for father. Captain, if you or Miss Potter need anything more let me know."

"Thank you, Thor."

Thor nodded. "Do not worry, Captain. I am happy to help."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You didn't do anything."

As Thor and Loki continued to argue as they left the room, Steve turned his attention back to Charlotte. "Darling, darling wake up."

Her eyes finally fluttered opened, they looked big, bright, and wide. A perfect emerald green. Steve had missed them, she squinted. "Gla-glasses. I need my glasses, please"

Steve reached for her glasses and put them on and she relaxed slightly when they were on her face. "Can you see?"

"I can see," she looked confused. "What happened? Am I still in the hospital?"

"You are. Thor's brother, Loki is another god. He learned spells and potions from his mother and he made one that would slow down the serum long enough so that you could give birth on time." Steve looked at her. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling well?"

Charlotte swallowed. "I am. I'm still feeling tired, but not as sick. Loki saved me."

"He did, I never thought that those words were going to come out of my mouth."

"Our babies are going to be ok?"

Steve nodded as he rested his head against her forehead. "Our babies are going to be ok, Char."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Five-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Two weeks later Charlotte and Steve were standing in their new DC home debating over nursery colors of all thing. It seemed strange that they were debating over things as silly as nursery colors when less than a month before both Charlotte and Steve thought that Charlotte was going to die.

It seemed that everything was going so fast, Charlotte had no idea why Steve had insisted that they should move to DC as soon as possible to their new home. When she had asked him, Steve had simply told her that he wanted to be settled before the babies were born and before he started helping Fury with the recreation of SHIELD. Nothing was really keeping Charlotte in New York with the exception of the Avengers so she agreed.

Charlotte watched as Pearl, her car curled up against Charlotte's leg. The kitten had hardly left her side ever since she had left the hospital. Neither Charlotte or Steve had seen Thor or Loki since Charlotte had been cured and Steve pointed out that he didn't care if he never saw Loki again as long as Charlotte was cured.

Neither Charlotte nor Steve had much back at the Tower, so they managed to bring all of their personal things in one trip. They still had a lot of things to do in terms of redecorating and furniture, but Charlotte could do that with a flick of a wand. Now they were decorating the nursery the old fashion way, per Steve's suggestion even though it was taking much longer than she had anticipated especially with a bunch of bickering Avengers.

"Blue is just so boring, it's so cliché and kind of sexist." Wanda flickered the baby blue paint sample with her finger. "I mean boys are always given the color blue and girls pink. Why can't they be associated with any other color?"

Clint chuckled. "Calm down Social Justice Warrior, it's paint for a nursery room, not a political statement."

Wanda huffed. "Still. It's a boring color. What about yellow?"

"Yellow reminds me of pee," Natasha said as she looked over paint samples. "How about green? Green is nice, you two could have a safari theme."

"I think they should stick with blue." Bruce fiddled with his glasses. "Steve is Captain American after all. His colors are red, white, and blue."

Peter held up a box of toys that had been donated from Steve's adoring public. "Miss Potter-I mean Mrs. Rogers-"

"Charlotte," Charlotte corrected him as she helped him with the box that was filled with toy bunnies and stuffed bears. "I think we are past formalities, Peter. Thanks for coming, I'm sure you have better things to do."

Peter flushed, looking pleased. "You're welcome. Happy too. Charlotte's house is Gryffindor. The nursery should be painted red."

Tony came in, his shoes making small click click sounds as he came in. "So red it is. It's settle nice job, webhead." Peter looked pleased.

Clint snorted as he started handing out paintbrushes. "It's not a shrine to you, besides Steve is blue and you are red. Everyone knows that."

"But what about Charlotte's house, Gryfendor."

"Gryffindor," Charlotte corrected as she looked at the paint buckets on the floor. "And we're going with blue, besides this room is going to be painted hundreds of times in the next few years."

"Not to mention that the babies won't care what color the room is. Blue it is." Steve said dryly as Vision started opening the paint cans. "We have a lot to do, we better get started."

They were halfway done when Charlotte noticed that Tony was the only one not painting and huddled in a corner not looking like his usual sarcastic self. Charlotte went towards him, away from the rest of them who were now arguing about furniture and whether or not a trip to Ikea was necessary.

"You're quiet," Charlotte said. "Is something wrong?"

Tony managed a smile as he watched Peter painting the ceiling while practically being glued to it. "No. Nothing." A paused. "Lot, do you and Steve have to move? I'm sure you can be Fury's little slaves from New York and the tower is big enough for four, hell I'll help Steve find a house in Brooklyn-"

"Tony," Charlotte interrupted. "Moving to DC because Director Fury wants to re create SHIELD is one of the reason why we're moving, but not the only one. New York is too big and Steve and I have enemies on both sides of the world. DC is just safer besides the house has a backyard and a park nearby for the kids to play in and if you ever need us, I'm just a click away literally."

Tony didn't look up and Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "I was going to tell you this after I gave birth, but you need a little pick me up right now. Steve and I want you to be the godfather to one of the twins."

"Me? Steve said that he wanted _me_ to be a godfather? And you agreed?"

"Just don't make me regret asking you."

"Noted." Tony kissed her cheek. The dark cloud that seemed to be hanging around him seemed to have disappeared. "I'm going to get pizza and wings before Wanda and Vision offer to cook. My stomach will not be able to handle it. I'll be back in half an hour. Hopefully, I can find a decent pizza place in DC."

"So, Stark is going to be the godparent, huh?" Bucky spoke up. "Then you better think of a name otherwise he will end up naming the kid Tony Junior. Have you thought about names yet?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Steve and I have a few names in mind, but nothing concrete yet. We'll tell everyone on the day that the twins are born. But I didn't want to talk about names with you, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Tony is going to be the godfather for one of the twins, but we need another godfather and Steve and I want it to be you. How does that sound?"

Bucky looked up, surprise. There was a small smile creeping on his lips as he stared at her. "Wait, are you serious? You want me to be a godfather?"

Charlotte nodded. "You're Steve's best friend and you've been so kind to me, I know you and Tony would be perfect godparents. Squabbling aside, so do you accept?"

Bucky nodded as he started laughing and he pulled her in for a hug. "I would love to be a godfather."

"From your smile, I'm guessing you said yes to the role of godfather," Steve said as he rested his hand on Charlotte's hip.

Bucky nodded. "It was the least that I could do after everything you've done for me," Bucky said as he went to help Peter with the paint can that he was juggling.

Charlotte looked up at Steve and Steve landed a kiss on the top of her nose. "Tony accepted to be the godfather as well, he went to get food. This cheered him up a bit."

Steve nodded. "Tony's a good guy, but he has had a few rough years." He looked at Peter who was joking around with Clint and Bucky. "But Peter seems to be helping him."

"Well, at least we solved this paint debacle, now we only have 5 rooms left. You know I can finish redecorating with a flick of my wand."

Steve rested his hand on her lower hip. "I know you can, but I prefer doing this the old fashion way."

-End of Chapter Thirty-Six-

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! The next chapter with be the last one, I will make it longer than usual complete with a mini epilogue. Thanks to everyone that has stuck to the very end : )


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Charlotte stretched her arms as she looked at the clock, 2am. They had been living in their DC house for almost a month and a half and Charlotte was still getting used to the idea that it would never been as rambunctious as the tower.

She couldn't believe that she was saying this, but she was actually missing them. It was like living at Hogwarts again. Charlotte could hear Steve's light snoring coming from the Master bedroom a few feet away. Pearl was asleep at her feet since her kitty could no longer fit on her lap.

Charlotte couldn't even see her feet at this point because of how big her belly was. It was so big that she could hardly get comfortable, so instead of ruining both of their sleep schedules, she decided to let him sleep while she went to the nursery to doze off.

The Avengers had done a good job and now it was an assortment of blue. There was an array of toys piled in the corner, courtesy of Tony who was taking his role of godfather very seriously.

"Lot, are you there? You didn't fall asleep did you?" Charlotte's green eyes flickered as she gripped the phone in her hand. She had been talking to Ron who had finally agreed to talk via phone because owl took too long in Charlotte's opinion. Hermione and Ron were coming to visit them in a few months once things calmed down at the Ministry and the babies were settled.

"I didn't," she lied. "Ron, has anything interesting happen back at the Auror Office?" She hadn't talked to Kingsley in months. She had been pissed when he had replaced her and then she had gotten pregnant.

"Well, the new guy that took your place is drowning," Ron let her know. "The poor guy nearly lost it when we had to deal with a witch who was cursing children and giving them three degree burns on their body. I don't think Kingsley likes him very much. Any chance that you want to come back?" He half joked.

She smiled. Her old life seemed to have occurred so long ago, almost a year ago she had been an Auror and now she was pregnant and married to a guy that the U.S. population considered their hero. Charlotte yawned.

"You're tired," Ron blurted out. "You should get some sleep. You'll need it soon."

She rubbed her eyes. "I think you're right. Good night."

She hung up the phone and wobbled towards her bedroom where Steve was fast asleep. Charlotte felt a pain in her lower section and a small gush of water. "Oh, Merlin." She hissed.

Steve woke up and stared at her sleepily. "Charlotte, honey is something wrong?"

"I'm going into labor." She winced as she felt another contraction. Damn it, couldn't they have waited until morning?

Steve sat up trying to look for his shirt and shoes. "I'll get my shoes, I'll find them just let's-"

"Steve, sweetheart, I'm sorry I know you don't like this, but I'm not getting into a car. I know you hate this, but I really want to have these babies now." Before Steve could react, Charlotte gripped his wrist as they apparated out of there and towards the hospital.

* * *

"Why won't you let me see her?" Steve glared at Natasha who was in the waiting room with him and wouldn't stubbornly budge. "I'm her husband and she is giving birth to my children. I should be in the room with her, not Wanda."

"She doesn't want you there," Natasha said bluntly. "No offense, Steve but you are overprotective of her and are just too fussy. Besides giving birth to babies is hard enough, she doesn't need you fussing over her. She's in good hands."

"So you're saying I will just be in the way?" Steve demanded.

Natasha sighed. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that you should give her room to breathe. Before you know it, you're going to have your babies in your arms."

"It's been hours."

"I know," Natasha said as she rubbed his arm. "Just be patient."

Steve and Natasha spend the next hour reading magazines from 2011 and they both seemed to breath a sigh of relief when Wanda came to find them. "The babies have been born," Wanda practically squealed. "They're so pink and fat and just so cute. They're perfect Steve."

"How's Charlotte?" he demanded. "Is she ok-"

"She's fine," Wanda interrupted. "You can go and see her. I called Tony and Bucky, they'll be here in the afternoon-"

Steve didn't let her finish her sentence as he went towards the maternity ward. Charlotte had been given the room towards the end of the hall. He opened the door and saw Charlotte in the bed, balancing two bundles. There was a slight sheen on her face and she had a nurse fussing over her.

Charlotte smiled when she saw Steve, "Steve. Come meet your sons."

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse cooed as Steve went towards his son. Wanda had been right. His sons were small and pink with a small amount of blond hair. Steve kissed her on the forehead. "Our sons."

"Our sons. Finally." One of the babies started whimpering and Steve quickly picked him up, giving Charlotte some time to relax with just one baby. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but happy." Charlotte stroke the baby's cheek. "Oh, Steve. I can't believe that this is really happening."

Steve smiled as the baby in his arm, snuggled in his arms. "Are you ready to name them? I know it's a little soon, but since there are two of them-we need to name them soon."

Charlotte nodded. "This little guy is Daniel Sirius Rogers. We can call him Danny for short."

"And this is James Joseph Rogers. Joseph was the name of my father."

Charlotte smiled. "Welcome Danny and James to our little family."

* * *

"James peed on me again," Charlotte told Steve a few days later once they had settled back in their house in DC. She grabbed one of the blankies that had been a present from Clint and his wife. "Honestly, it seems like the kid is waiting for me to change his diaper so that he could pee on me some more."

"And least he doesn't cry." Steve landed on the couch in exhaustion. "Danny has been crying non stop, I barely put him to bed. So don't make any sudden movements otherwise he's going to burst into tears again."

Charlotte landed next to him. "I knew that parenthood was going to be exhausting, but I honestly didn't think it was going to be this tiring. I feel like we haven't slept in days." The doorbell rang and Steve groaned as he went to answer it.

He was surprised at the visitor. "Director Fury?"

"Hello," Fury stepped inside. "I'm sorry to step in unannounced and congratulations on the birth of your children."

"Thank you," she said faintly. "What are you-What are you doing here? Are you here to talk to Steve?"

"Actually Mrs. Rogers, I am here to talk to you. As you know your husband is helping me and Agent Hill reinstall SHIELD and we would like you to join our team."

"Me? But what could I-"

"As head of Department of Defense. We think that you will be a great addition to our team." Fury continued. "We know that you just had the twins, but it the future we would like to have you. Your experience as an Auror, not to mention your magic could greatly benefit us in the long run to help make earth a safe place."

Charlotte didn't say anything for a moment and then she simply nodded. "I accept."

"Good," Fury didn't smile as he excused himself. When he closed the door, the babies upstairs started crying and Steve and Charlotte exchanged tired looks as they went upstairs to the nursery.

Steve held Danny and Charlotte comforted James. Steve grabbed one of the stuff rabbits in the crib and started making funny faces. "Here you go buddy. Here look at the cute bunny. Peak a boo, peek a boo." Danny looked at the bunny with round eyes and Steve relaxed.

Charlotte sat on the rocking chair and started nursing James. "Steve, do you think we can do this-parenthood and SHIELD? What if we we screw up? Or something goes wrong? What if-"

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, we'll be fine." Steve interrupted her rambling as he kissed her. "You and me and the boys are going to be fine. That's why we are rebuilding SHIELD to make it safer for them. To give them a safer world to live in."

* * *

 _Epilogue: Five Years Later. . ._

The paleness of her skin seemed to be even more noticeable once she stepped out her leg from the shade. But Charlotte wanted to enjoy the sun as much as she could, especially since DC was freezing and Charlotte couldn't remember the last time that it had stopped raining.

But apparently in the Bahamas it was perfect temperature year round, something that Tony Stark (who was sitting next to her) kept harping and bragging about, especially since Steve and Charlotte hadn't wanted to come in the first place because of her "condition" and having 3 children under five was tough enough.

She balanced her non-alcoholic Margarita on her pregnant belly. She was in her fifth month of pregnancy and she was just glad that this pregnancy hadn't been as hard as it had been with the twins and her daughter. Thank Merlin for Loki's magic and his "willingness" to help.

Charlotte smiled when she saw Steve helping their five years old twins James and Danny to build sandcastles. The twins were tall for their age with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. They were both dressed in matching blue shorts. Next to Steve was a tiny three year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing a pink swimsuit. It was their daughter Georgina Lily who hadn't let go of Steve's hand.

"You know every time that I see you, you're pregnant, you're getting pregnant, or you just had a baby," Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sex with the icicle over there must be really good. Who knew that Steve had it in him."

Charlotte scowled at him. "Will you please stop being so interested in my sex life?"

"He's just having empty nest syndrome ever since Parker left for his junior year abroad in Germany." Bucky responded bored as he looked up from the magazine that he was reading. "He's been interested in everyone's sex lives, why do you think that he invited you guys over? He's driving everyone crazy. Why do you think Vision and Wanda offered to cat-sit your cat in the first place?"

"No one asked you to come," Tony snapped at Bucky. "Besides I haven't seen my godson in a while or the rest of the kids. I thought it would be fun, instead of having them freeze their asses in DC."

"Lottie, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl this time?" Bucky interrupted him.

"Another little girl. We already picked out the name Marielle Sarah."

"It's cute."

"It's a mouthful," Tony corrected. "You sure that I can't convince you guys to move back to New York? There are some great schools there much better than DC-"

"Tony," she said gently. "We've talked about this, we're happy in DC and SHIELD is better than ever. It's growing, besides Marielle will be our last baby. We don't want to move the kids all over the place. You can have the kids next summer if you really want them. Steve and I deserve a break."

Tony smirked. "You go it. I'll rent Disneyworld for them."

"Don't overdo it. You'll spoil them. Natasha might want to spend some time with them since she is Georgina's godmother." Charlotte took a sip of her ice tea. "After this we're going back to London, Hermione and Ron are celebrating their wedding anniversary."

"Has Steve gotten used to the flying brooms and the owls yet?" Bucky inquired.

Charlotte laughed. "A little bit. He's like the candy, though. He's going to have to get used to it, especially since our kids are most likely going to have magic in the next few years."

"Mama, mama, come play." Georgina cried out as she waved her over.

Charlotte stood up and headed over to where the kids and her husband were playing. "Hey," Steve said as he rested his hand on her hip as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Georgina wants to build a fairy castle."

Charlotte somehow managed to kneel down as Georgina handed her a shovel. "Mama, I want big tower and. . .a princess pony and a-"

Steve smirked as he kissed his daughter's blond head. "She doesn't want much does she?"

"I can handle a fairy castle," Charlotte said as she started putting sand inside a pail. "I think you need to make sure that Danny and James aren't throwing sand at each other's faces."

"Will do," Steve looked back towards the five year olds. "Boys, how about we stop trying to eat sand and go swimming?"

"Yay!" the blond twins dropped their pails and each took one of Steve's hands as they headed towards the ocean.

"Mama, I want Barbie." Georgina whined.

"We'll get your Barbie, sweetheart Uncle Tony and Uncle Bucky are taking care of her."

Georgina nodded. "Mama, I want Daddy and Danny and Jamie to help too."

Charlotte leaned back, she was too far along to be doing this anymore, "Georgina, why don't you get Daddy and the boys and we can work on it together."

Georgina stood up, wiping the sand from her bare feet as she ran towards where her father was. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Charlotte smiled as she put the pail down. Five years. So much had changed in the past five years, but one thing was for certain. She was finally at peace.

 **THE END**

Thank you so much for your patience and for being loyal readers for more than one year! I couldn't have done it without you guys and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
